Solo Negocios
by KariLo
Summary: Entre la oscuridad, la sangre y maldad del mundo de Jane ¿podrá existir algo mas? (Muy mal summary, mejor pasen a ver xD)
1. Chapter 1

En el otoño de 1989.

Un hogar de los suburbios de Boston mantenía sus puertas abiertas, la calle residencial lucia en silencio y vacía a excepción de todos los autos de lujo que llegaban a estacionarse hasta en los jardines vecinos sin importarles el maltrato a estos que nadie se atrevería a reprocharles.

El hogar con las puertas abiertas comenzaba a atiborrarse de personas que rían y hablaban escandalosamente en el interior, abrazándose y besándose para demostrarse su afecto familiar. Las mujeres en su mayoría se encontraban en la cocina preparando con alegría los alimentos que disfrutarían todos más tarde y que serían dispuestos en mesas en el jardín trasero pero lo principal de la ocasión se encontraba entrando por la puerta principal bajo las exclamaciones de todos.

-¡A un lado! ¡Háganse a un lado! Per favore –. Exclamo Francesco Rizzoli guiando al pastelero y su ayudante que cargaban con dificultad una gran y preciosa tarta, los llevo hasta la parte trasera.

Angela, su amada esposa, hizo espacio en la mesa central de la celebración quitando las botanas y los tazones de dulces que eran vaciados a un ritmo casi alarmante pero era lo normal en una fiesta de niños.

Francesco les mostro el espacio sonriendo abiertamente y los hombres depositaron el pastel con mucho cuidado –Gracias, muchas gracias.

-No es nada, Francesco –. Dijo el pastelero mientras se estrechaban la mano –Dale mis felicitaciones a tu hija y mis respetos a Leone.

-Claro, le diré que hiciste un trabajo precioso.

Los hombres de la pastelería se marcharon de inmediato mientras Angela se acercaba a abrazar a su marido frunciendo levemente el ceño al ver la decoración de la tarta –Si… "precioso"

Su esposo rio negando al escuchar su sarcasmo y evidente molestia menor –¿Qué tiene de malo? Luce bien.

-Claro que si… la decoración de sesos escurriendo por los costados es encantadora –. Se quejó la mujer señalándolo y luego miro a su alrededor donde niños corrían por todo el lugar con disfraces –Y combina de maravilla con lo demás.

-Vamos, Angie. Todo está magnifico y es su cumpleaños, y como pediste la hizo temática –. Agrego el hombre sonriendo de la mejor manera para que su mujer no fuera a explotar aquel día.

Angela dejo caer su quijada y luego suspiro –Si, hizo lo que pedí… es una pena que no me imaginara que la haría de películas de terror. Es muy lista.

-Esa es mi niña –. Afirmo Francesco con orgullo para luego notar la mirada concentrada de su mujer sobre su persona pero en un instante otro suspiro se hizo escuchar.

-Si, esa es nuestra niña ¿puedes creer que cumpla 13 ya? –. Susurro la mujer con melancolía aferrándose más a su esposo que le acaricio la espalda con amor.

La sonrisa animada que el hombre había mantenido en todo el día se desinflo lentamente hasta dejar una desanimada y resignada –No, no puedo… aun puedo verla colgada de mi espalda riendo infantilmente, ahora creo que pronto seré el que se cuelgue de su espalda.

La pareja rio imaginando la escena pero no tuvieron que esforzarse demasiado y es que en ese preciso instante su princesa, su hija primogénita, Jane Rizzoli salía de su hogar corriendo. Su cabello caoba se encontraba sujeto en una coleta alta para que no estorbara durante sus juegos, su ropa eran harapos manchados de sangre falsa y fango que sin duda luego irían a la basura, en sus manos empuñaba un gran machete de plástico y su rostro se ocultaba bajo una máscara de hockey del mismo material. Con su gran altura y delgadez se notaba el potencial de la que sería una preciosa mujer italiana, y su sonrisa brillante aun a su edad la hacían tener multitud de admiradores, que como en aquel momento en que se levantó la máscara para beber algo de zumo deteniendo su juego por un instante, suspiraron sonriéndole sin parar aunque esta los ignoraba.

Francesco que noto las sonrisas de los chicos, se tensó al instante a la vez que su ceño se frunció causando la risa de su esposa –Y viene la mejor época, bueno… para mí, para ti lo dudo.

Este solo pudo gruñir sin dejar de ver feo a los pobres pre pubertos que lo notaron retrocediendo unos pasos pero de pronto vieron algo o a alguien, que en un instante los hizo huir. Francesco sonrió mirando hacia la puerta trasera de la casa por donde un hombre con el que mantenía un gran parecido salió sonriendo recibiendo los saludos de todo con el que se cruzaba aunque no les ponía real atención. Su mente estaba concentrada en buscar a su blanco que simplemente no hallaba, pero no era necesario que buscara.

Jane apareció a su espalda, en cuanto había sabido de la llegada del hombre corrió a su encuentro y ahora que este se encontraba indefenso aprovecho para saltarle a la espalda, abrazándose a él como koala –¡Tío Leone, viniste!

El hombre rio por lo bajo sujetándole las piernas a la vez que daba un leve salto para que esta se acomodara mejor en su espalda –Naturalmente sono venuto… non mi perderei il compleanno della testa per il mondo (Por supuesto que vine… no me perdería el cumpleaños de la jefa por nada del mundo).

La joven rió por lo alto mientras su tío le daba vueltas sin parar pero luego de unas cuantas la bajo riendo al verla algo mareada, un hombre se acercó a ellos vistiendo completamente de negro y cargando un maletín decorado con un brillante moño azul con rojo.

Leone lo tomo en cuanto le fue ofrecido y Jane lo observo con ansiedad infantil sonriendo abiertamente –Mia cara bambina, un regalo degno per il capo che siete (Mi querida niña, un regalo digno para la jefa que eres).

La pequeña tomo el maletín y se hinco sobre el césped para poder abrirlo sin problemas, desenrollo el moño y los listones que lo decoraban en un instante para luego abrirlo. Una preciosa arma brillante de nickel con culata en un suave tono caoba se encontraba depositada en el interior descansando sobre su estuche de terciopelo con su cargador a un costado lleno de balas de 9mm, la culata tenía las iniciales de la pequeña en oro puro.

Jane se quedó congelada sonriendo tan brillante como el mismo cañón del arma y por puro instinto la tomo con su mano izquierda, necesito algo de fuerza y aunque era evidente que le quedaba algo grande ella no dejaba de mirarla como si fuera la cosa más gloriosa del universo. Su tío se hinco en la hierba a su lado, sonriendo complacido por hacer feliz a la niña que dejo el arma en un rápido movimiento para luego lanzarse a su cuello.

-Grazie, grazie grazie… –. Dijo en múltiples ocasiones pero luego soltó al hombre regresando su atención al arma a la que acaricio con dulzura sosteniéndola de nuevo en alto sin dejar de sonreir –Grazie uomo, è l'amore prezioso! (¡Gracias tío, es preciosa me encanta!).

Leone mantenía su mirada miel sobre el rostro de su sobrina, la adoraba desde que había nacido y al ver como esta crecía llena de fortaleza y ahínco, con un carácter potente que no se dejaba doblegar ni por su madre. No pudo evitar perder la cabeza por ella y mirarla como a su propia hija, así como su corazón la amaba.

-Tutti capo italiano deve portare un Beretta italiano (Toda jefa italiana debe portar una Beretta italiana) –. Dijo el hombre sonriendo a la vez que se abrió un poco su saco mostrando su arma que se encontraba asegurada en su sobaquera de cuero negro, la niña la miro y le sonrió con complicidad.

-Dio! –. Exclamo Angela al ver el regalo cuando se acercó junto a su esposo que suspiro por lo bajo mirando de mala forma a su hermano –¡Jane, deja eso ahí!...

La castaña que se encontraba justo en ese instante amartillando su arma solo para disfrutar del sonido que esta hacía, confusa y aturdida volteo hacia su madre mientras los hermanos cruzaban miradas con seriedad. En un momento su rostro abandono su sorpresa para fruncir el ceño –No, es mía.

La firmeza de su respuesta golpeo invisiblemente el rostro de su madre que un instante se enfureció mientras el corazón de Leone sonreía encantado –¡Jane…!

Francesco sujeto a su esposa que lo miro molesta por haber sido interrumpida, se acercó a su oído y susurro –No discutan en su cumpleaños, yo me encargo –. La mujer apretó los puños temblando pero asintió para luego retornar a la cocina aunque no sin antes darle una furiosa mirada a su cuñado. Su esposo se colocó en cuclillas junto a su hija y le sonrió –Cariño…

-Es mi regalo y no tienen derecho a quitármelo –. Sentencio la niña con firmeza.

-Me recuerda a mamá –. Susurro Leone a su hermano que asintió.

-No, cariño. No te la quitaremos –. La pequeña le sonrió a su papá con dulzura atontándolo un poco pero luego recordó lo que iba a decir –Pero, tus amiguitos te están esperando para jugar y tú ya conoces las armas, no son juguetes… ellos puede que no lo sepan. Así que ¿Qué te parece si la guardas en su estuche y la pones junto a los demás regalos?

Jane lo pensó con seriedad y asintió en un instante –Entiendo, papá. Lo hare enseguida, solo deja le pongo el seguro.

-Estupendo –. Francesco observo como su hija con toda calma volvía a guardar el arma en el maletín para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el interior de la casa aunque deteniéndose un momento para volver a abrazar a su tío que sonrió y luego marcharse dejando a los hombres solos.

-Es genial…

-No me vengas con estupideces, Leone. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió la brillante idea de regalarle una pistola a una niña?! ¡una niña! –. Farfullo Francesco con enojo cuidando que su enojo o discusión no fuera evidente para los demás.

Su hermano levanto los hombros a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo de su cigarrera de plata que luego volvió a guardar en el bolsillo de su camisa sobre su pecho –Quería darle algo que le gustara, eso es todo.

-¡Es una NIÑA y eso es un arma ¿Qué es lo que no ves mal ahí?!

Leone miro a su hermano y negó –Y tú y tu mujer, no dejan de verla como una delicada flor… a ella le gustan las armas ¡las ama! Así como ama los autos rápidos y el boxeo, es una luchadora ¡Es una Rizzoli! Dejen de tratar de volverla lo que no es, dejen de tratar de matar el instinto que heredó.

-¿Para qué?... ¡Para que termine como tú, no gracias! –. Exclamo Francesco con un poco más de potencia llamando la atención de algunos invitados.

Leone sonrió forzadamente y le dio una poco cariñosa bofetada oculta tras el velo de la hermandad –Cuidado, mucho cuidado con lo que dices… Frankie, eres mi hermanito y te amo pero no permitiré que por ningún motivo me faltes el respeto ¿entendido?

Fue el turno de Francesco de apretar la mandíbula mientras su rostro dibujaba un semblante tranquilo –Leone, eres mi hermano mayor y te amo pero te advierto que no permitiré que me digas como debo o no educar a mis hijos ¿entendido?

Los hermanos se miraron fijamente a los ojos con firmeza sin dar su mano a torcer hasta que Leone no pudo más, soltó una sonora carcajada y volvió a palmear la mejilla de su hermano en múltiples ocasiones pero con suavidad para luego acercársele a besarlo a ambos lados de su rostro.

-Entre la fortaleza de Angie y tus agallas ¿Cómo no querían que Jane saliera cómo es? –. Dijo con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro.

La comida había terminado hace un rato y el momento central de la celebración llego. Era tiempo de cortar la tarta y la familia al completo rodeo la mesa donde esta había sido dispuesta con pilas de platos de fiesta a sus costados y múltiples bolsas llenas de tenedores de plástico.

Jane ocupo el lugar central frente al gran pastel de decorados de zombies a la que por supuesto, Angela se encargó de tomarle una fotografía con la cumpleañera antes de ser devorada por los más de 50 invitados. Frankie Jr se colocó al lado derecho de su hermana, solo se llevaban un par de años de diferencia pero siempre habían sido inseparables a diferencia de su relación con su otro hermano; Tommy, que tenía solo 8 años, no se llevaba con su hermana con la que siempre había entablado una silenciosa batalla por la atención familiar. Como en aquel momento donde se encontraba decidido a partir el pastel, por suerte su madre y padre lo intuyeron quitándole el cuchillo apenas sus dedos lo tocaron a la vez que Angela lo rodeo con firmeza con sus brazos tratando de controlarlo susurrándole que ya tendría el suyo.

La cámara fue manejada por un amigo de los tantos que asistían, que capturo todo lo que pudo del momento incluyendo una fotografía de la sonriente familia, seguida por el apagado de las velas y el posterior asesinato del pastel relleno de fresa que derramaba un poco por los costados como si realmente se tratara de un cuerpo. Algo que encanto a la cumpleañera que enseguida le susurro a su tío que le agradeciera al pastelero, era lo suficiente mayor para comprender que muchas veces tenían trato preferencial gracias al hombre.

La tarta se dividió en varias porciones que fueron entregadas a toda persona en el lugar pero una vez que este desapareció en sus bocas llego el momento de la despedida. Era una fiesta de niños y estas terminan temprano además de que al día siguiente habría clases.

Pronto la casa quedo casi vacía quedando solo la familia y Leone en el interior, sus dos custodios permanecían en el porche de la casa aguardando el momento de la partida sin entrometerse y en completo silencio.

-Angie, todo estuvo estupendo –. Dijo Leone abrazando a su cuñada que le retorno el gesto con una sonrisa aunque en su interior detestaba la presencia del hombre, que la soltó para abrazar a sus sobrinos a la vez –Sean buenos y Frankie, nos vemos el sábado en tu juego.

-¿Vendrás? –. Pregunto animado el niño.

Su tío le sonrió –Por supuesto que si, es béisbol y tú estarás jugando... no hay forma de que me lo pierda.

-¡Genial! –. Frankie con una gran sonrisa choco su palma contra la de su tío.

Por su parte, a Tommy le desordeno el cabello con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y se alejaba de inmediato para abrazar a Jane con fuerza haciéndola despegar sus pies del suelo por un rato.

-Spero vi sia piaciuto il vostro partito, testa (Espero que hayas disfrutado tu fiesta, jefa) –. Le susurró al oído.

-Sì, molto. Grazie per tutto, soprattutto per il mio regalo… e ricordatevi di essere buono con pasticcere (Si, mucho. Gracias por todo, en especial por mi regalo... y recuerda ser bueno con el pastelero) –. Respondió la joven en el mismo tono bajo, no quería que su madre los escuchara.

Leone sonrió con orgullo, la astucia de su sobrina lo encandilaba cada día un poco más –E noi marca il vostro regalo, uno di questi giorni (Ya iremos a estrenar tu regalo, un día de estos).

-Domenica e poi il gelato? (¿El domingo y luego helado?) –. Jane lo miro ilusionada mientras sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo.

-Naturalmente, testa (Por supuesto, jefa).

Jane sonrió encantada y en su interior comenzaron a crecer los deseos y ansias porque el día llegara. Los niños le sonrieron al hombre como despedida mientras Angela y Francesco lo escoltaban hacia la puerta donde ella se quedó forzando a sus hijos a que se quedaran a su lado para permitirle a su esposo que despidiera en privado a su hermano.

Francesco y Leone anduvieron tranquilamente hasta el auto de este donde ya se encontraba uno de sus custodios tras el volante mientras el otro iba a su lado aunque dándoles un poco de espacio.

-Gracias por venir –. Dijo Francesco con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

-No es nada, no puedo ni pensar en no asistir al cumpleaños de mi pequeña jefa –. Aseguro Leone mirando a su espalda donde los niños junto a su madre aun lo despedían desde los escalones del porche.

-Oh, no –. Susurro Angela cubriéndose la boca con su mano.

-¿Qué pasa? Mamá –. Pregunto Jane.

Angela la miro sonriendo tranquilamente –Nada importante, cariño. Solo olvide comprar leche... ve y dile a tu padre, por favor.

Jane asintió –Ok...

Echo a correr hacia su padre y tío que aun conversaban, seguida por Frankie al que no vio pero sabía que estaba ahí, siempre estaba ahí a su lado.

Llego primero hasta los hombres que voltearon a verla –Papá, dice...

Un auto que pasaba frente al hogar bajo sus ventanillas asomando los cañones de dos metralletas que en un instante descargaron sus cargadores contra el auto y la casa de los Rizzoli.

En cuanto el sonido del primer disparo se hizo escuchar, Leone se giró hacia sus sobrinos al igual que el padre de estos tomando cada uno a un infante. Francesco dio un par de pasos para saltar sobre Frankie mientras su hermano ya había hecho que Jane se pusiera en cuclillas y el la abrazaba protectoramente protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

Así como el ruido llego en un instante, el silencio hizo lo mismo solo roto por el rechinar de los neumáticos del auto atacante al acelerar para huir.

Angela salió corriendo de la casa, ella y Tommy se habían lanzado al interior cuando el tiroteo comenzó. Desesperada corrió hacia los hombres y niños.

-¿Mis niños? ¡¿Hijos háblenme?! –. Exclamo soportando la necesidad de gritar.

Leone soltó a Jane y la miro asustado –Janie ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo?

La castaña negó poniéndose de pie –Estoy bien…

Su madre la tomo en brazos al instante y luego de aferrarla unos segundos se separó para revisarla de pies a cabeza haciendo caso omiso a las palabras que su hija repetía robóticamente.

-¿Frank?... ¡Frankie! –. Grito Leone corriendo hacia su hermano que sangraba profusamente por un par de orificios en su espalda.

-¡Frank! –. Exclamo Angela imitando a su cuñado sintiendo como el alma se le iba pero su corazón realmente se detuvo al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hijo bajo su esposo.

-¡Frankie! –. Grito Jane que despertó a correr hacia su hermano.

Llego antes que su madre pero esta la siguió casi al instante. Frankie sangraba de un orificio en el pecho y por más que le gritaron aguardando respuesta mientras sus corazones se partían, esta nunca llego.

Leone se quedó inmóvil sentado en el suelo junto al cuerpo de su hermano y sus lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas. Los alaridos de dolor por parte de Angela eran ensordecedores y verla destrozada aferrándose al cuerpo de su hijo partía el alma a los pocos curiosos que se habían atrevido a abandonar la seguridad de sus hogares para acercarse. Las sirenas de policía se aproximaban al lugar mientras Jane abrazaba a su padre, llorando sin poder decir nada que no sonara como un balbuceo.

Las mujeres Rizzoli permanecieron de esta forma aun cuando los equipos médicos trataban de apartarlas. Leone se mantenía observando con el corazón deshecho, no podía dejar de recordar la sonrisa brillante de su sobrino o él te amo que minutos antes su hermano le había dicho pero en el momento que le llegaron los gritos de Jane, salto a ponerse de pie.

La castaña estaba siendo sujetada por un agente de policía y ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse –¡No! ¡Dejen a mi papá en paz... no lo toquen!...

Gritaba con todas las fuerzas de las que era capaz su garganta. Leone corrió hasta ella y de un jalón aparto al oficial.

-No te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima, de nuevo –. Dijo amenazantemente apuntando al hombre con su dedo a la vez que su cuerpo se interponía entre este y la castaña, que había vuelto junto a su padre y que literalmente había empujado con todas sus fuerzas a los paramédicos para que no lo tocaran. Estos al final se apartaron, ya habían visto que no tenían nada que hacer.

Leone se acercó a su sobrina y la abrazo por la espalda cerrando los ojos con dolor sintiendo como su garganta se atoraba –Mi dispiace, la mia ragazza ... mi dispiace ... (Lo siento, mi niña... lo siento mucho...).

-Perché…? (¿Porque...?) –. Jane lloraba sin parar escuchando como su madre destrozada no dejaba ir a su hijo –Perché? Zio Leo… (¿Porque? Tío Leo...).

-Io… (Yo...).

-Dimmi la verità! (¡Dime la verdad!) –. Exigió la joven volteando a verlo con fiereza.

Leone suspiro y negó bajando la mirada –Affari ... solo business ... (Negocios... solo por negocio...).

Jane apretó los labios y volvió su mirar a su padre que parecía dormir plácidamente pero la sangre a su alrededor y sobre su torso manchando hasta su rostro dejaba en claro que eso no es lo que estaba pasando.

Y su semblante de dolor se llenó de enojo mientras sus puños se apretaban tan fuerte que sus uñas le causaron cortes por los que sangro...


	2. Chapter 2

20 años después.

La ciudad de Boston disfrutaba de un tranquilo día donde cada calle vibraba por la vida y el bullicio de la gente que andaba por ahí disfrutando o apresurados laborando.

En un edificio casi fuera de los barrios italianos, se encontraba una consultoría legal. Toda una planta de abogados interesados en la ayuda a la gente sin ambiciones desmedidas y entre las diferentes oficinas del lugar, la de la dueña y fundadora de la asociación.

Se hallaba una hermosa mujer de cabellera oscura ondulada que bailaba a su espalda mientras esta iba y venía por el sitio sosteniendo una carpeta entre sus manos que sus ojos cafés con un toque miel no dejaba de leer y releer, su larga y esbelta figura lucia definido y con cierta elegancia bajo su traje sastre aunque hace mucho que su saco había sido abandonado en su silla, aun en ese atuendo se podía notar la compleción fuerte de la mujer que combinado con su hermosa sonrisa y rostro cincelado con perfección la hacían llamar la atención de varios por donde fuera. Ella era Jane Rizzoli, una abogada ávida defensora del necesitado.

Suspiro asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente y le dio cierre a la carpeta a la vez que sus pasos se dirigieron a su silla tras el escritorio donde se dejó caer con su mente perdida en el caso. Volvió a asentir y al llevar su mirada hacia la pantalla de su computadora noto que casi era su hora de partir, aquel día no podía quedarse a continuar con su labor aunque era lo que más deseaba. Lo que fuera por no tener que cumplir con su compromiso anual.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y sin preocuparse por casi hallarse muy reclinada en su silla, respondió –Adelante.

Un hombre de color entro en cuanto la palabra fue dicha, su corbata aflojada y su cuello abierto al igual que la ausencia de su saco dejaba ver cuán abstraído estaba en su trabajo pero entre ellos existía la confianza para hasta verse en ropa interior, ya que eran amigos desde el instituto –Jane, el historial médico del caso Carter llego.

La morocha asintió y se acomodó mejor en su asiento mientras su compañero se dejaba caer en una de las sillas frente a ella –Frost ¿Quien se encargó de su cuidado?

El hombre abrió la carpeta y leyó con velocidad –Un tal... dr. Isles.

Jane sonrió suspirando –Eso es bueno.

-¿Porque? –. Cuestiono Barry entregándole la carpeta que atrajo la mirada de la letrada.

-He visto muchos informes del Dr. Isles... es un buen médico –. Susurro Jane con su atención en los papeles asintiendo mientras leía –Es de esos pocos a los que les importa el paciente, no se preocupan por otra cosa que no sea la persona... es experimentado y supongo que cirujano de urgencias, tal vez hasta jefe del departamento. Sus informes son minuciosos y precisos, hace todo lo que puede por salvar a su paciente y para ello no dudo que se mantenga en constante actualización... cuando por desgracia pierde a uno, en su informe se percibe su melancolía por ello y lo mejor... –. Levanto su vista hacia su amigo sonriendo –Tiene una caligrafía pulcra y perfectamente legible.

Barry soltó una carcajada –Si, eso sin duda lo hace el mejor pero Jane... parece que te has enamorado.

-Oh, cállate –. Encaro con sorna la mujer –No creo que amar a alguien que no conoces ni has visto ni una vez, sea posible.

El de color frunció el ceño –¿Cómo es posible que no lo conozcas? Has dicho que te ha tocado en varios casos.

Jane sonrió –Así es pero es tan minucioso en sus informes que jamás he tenido que interrogarlo... y si te soy sincera, nunca he escuchado que lo demanden y si lo llegan a hacer yo lo buscare para ofrecerme como su protectora con toda la confianza de que estaré del lado correcto.

-Wow –. Barry sonrió –¿Segura que no lo amas?

-Déjate de tonterías –. Respondió Jane riendo.

Se puso de pie y tomo su maletín que se encontraba oculto tras una cajonera llena de archivos de sus casos e introdujo en el la carpeta que luego leería cuando tuviera tiempo. Cepillo sus cabellos con sus dedos para luego sujetarlos en una coleta alta y al finalizar tomo su saco, se acomodó lo mejor que pudo su blusa blanca y se lo coloco encima, cuidando verse bien.

Barry se puso de pie y se le acerco con una sonrisa cautelosa –Jane...

-¿Si?... ¿Queda algún pendiente que deba llevarme? –. Cuestiono la morocha volteando a verlo y se paró derecha dejándolo que la revisara con su mirada.

-Te ves bien y no, no hay nada –. Saco un sobre del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga que confusa lo cuestiono en silencio –Sé que detestas tu cumpleaños pero no pude evitar traerte algo.

Jane tomo el sobre que le extendían –Oh, Frost. No era necesario, lo sabes...

-Vamos, Jane. Tú me regalas buenas cosas en el mío y hasta me das días libres... es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi mejor amiga –. Afirmo sonriente el hombre.

Su amiga suspiro vencida y le sonrió –Gracias, compañero.

Barry le guiño el ojo –Te encantara así que no tengo que decirte que lo disfrutes...

-Uy, estas demasiado seguro ¿no?

-Claro que sí, te conozco desde el instituto y yo sé lo que aman las chicas –. Afirmo orgulloso.

Jane soltó una carcajada seguida por la de Barry, tomo su maletín y juntos se dirigieron fuera de la oficina –Me gusta tu seguridad...

-Lo sé, lo sé… –. Contesto aun riendo el hombre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Como cada día; los amigos salieron juntos a la calle, aun cuando alguno tuviera que regresar a sus labores hacían el mismo recorrido dejando de lado los papeles y los problemas para hablar de cualquier cosa que estuviera ocurriendo en su vida o el mundo. Una nueva cita, una tubería averiada o el juego del día anterior; cualquier cosa fuera del trabajo se comentaba en esos pasos que los alejaban de sus obligaciones con otros seres humanos.

Reían y gruñían quejándose del último juego de los medias rojas que habían ganado luchando hasta el último de los minutos. Barry dejo de reír en cuanto su mirada fue capturada por la imagen de un auto de modelo deportivo en tono negro mate con una potencia evidente que se haría escuchar en el momento de su arranque pero por el momento su conductor se hallaba recargo al lateral de la cajuela, cercano a la manija de la puerta y vistiendo unos jeans demasiado ajustados a su entrepierna y trasero pero por lo demás era normal con una camisa azul arremangada de las mangas lo suficiente para que sus fuertes brazos se notaran a la vez que mantenía varios botones abiertos para que su pecho fuera visible.

Su sonrisa de galán demasiado creído se dejaba ver para cualquiera en falda y su rostro masculino de barbilla pronunciada además de otras características visiblemente italianas llamaban la atención de algunas féminas presas pero las ignoro al momento en Jane se encontraba frente a él a punto de cruzar la avenida.

Barry levanto levemente una de sus cejas –Jane ¿hace cuánto no vez a tu tía?

La morocha detuvo sus pasos y levanto su mirada al cielo mientras trataba de recordarlo –Creo que… mmmm… ¿Cuándo me recibí? –. Respondió cuestionando a su amigo que levanto los hombros negando mientras sonreía por la torpeza de su amiga –No recuerdo bien, la verdad.

El hombre lo acepto y su mirada dejo a su amiga para dirigirse al italiano al otro lado de la calle que saludaba efusivamente con su brazo –Entonces… ¿Por qué ese sigue viniendo?

-¿Quién? –. La morocha siguió la mirada de su amigo y sonrió levemente –Oh, Giovanni… pues porque no soy tonta ¿Cómo crees que me atrevo a tomar las demandas que nadie quiere por miedo? –. Le palmeo la espalda al hombre como silenciosa despedida –Existen contadas ventajas ¿sabes?

Barry suspiro asintiendo permaneciendo en su lado de la calle mientras sus ojos miraban como la morocha se acercaba hasta el italiano efusiva y sonrientemente le dio la bienvenida a lo que esta solo le extendió la mano exigiendo las llaves del auto que le fueron entregadas. Giovanni corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto y subió antes de que fuera abandonado, de nuevo cuenta, por Jane que acelero a fondo sonriendo con excitación.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entre las calles de la ciudad se hallaba una casa donde el ruido de la vida a su exterior no lograba colarse, en el lugar de apenas unos metros de ancho pero bastantes de largo una vida normal corría el resto de los días.

364 días al año se escuchaban risas, llantos de risa y llantos de dolor que en su mayoría eran liberados en soledad, riñas y reconciliaciones, o solo momentos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía.

Pero en aquel día, en aquel silencio todo era tan diferente, tan fuera de la realidad. Al menos así lo percibía Jane, cada año tenía que sumergirse en aquel mundo donde solo se escuchaba el golpeteo de los cubiertos entre ellos y los platos. La mesa se encontraba llena de platones donde yacían diferentes tipos de patillos, algunos de los gustos de los comensales pero algunas no aunque no importaba, no era su día. Era de ellos.

La mirada caoba de Jane dejo la mesa para mirar hacia la pared que compartía la sala/comedor donde un desfile de imágenes se encontraban expuestas al mundo. Podía ver instantes de su vida, momentos que su madre se ocupó desde capturar revoloteando siempre a su alrededor; desde su primer día escolar, su primer partido de softball o los campeonatos conseguidos, su graduación del instituto y su titulación pero esas eran pocas en comparación con todas la que existían de ellos. Cada uno de los cumpleaños de Frankie, cada uno de sus juegos de béisbol, cada sonrisa que encanto a su madre, cada simplemente momento de su vida capturado junto a la de su padre, Frank, desde su juventud hasta su boda o cada imagen junto alguno de los que lo sobreviven.

Sus ojos se empañaron obligándola a apretar sus labios y bajar su mirada, tomar su botella de cerveza llevándola hasta sus labios para beber todo el líquido de un tirón mientras una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla en silencio.

Los años habían pasado por Angela Rizzoli pero no la habían eclipsado, su espíritu y semblante se mantenía brillante para el mundo pero en aquel día se encontraba apagado. Una sonrisa maternal se mantenía en su rostro sostenida solo por su convicción, terquedad y su propia fortaleza que en algún punto se rompería en pequeños pedazos pero esperaba soportar hasta bien entrada la noche cuando la oscuridad oculte sus imparables lágrimas.

Pero aun no, aun no era el momento…

Tommy Rizzoli hace mucho que se había convertido en un atractivo hombre de cabello castaño levemente más claro que el de su hermana y lejano al casi negro de su difunto hermano, sus hombros anchos gracias al ejercicio pero lo que siempre le ha molestado es ser más bajo que su hermana aun cuando para el estándar varonil se encontraba perfectamente pero no para él, jamás para él, siempre hasta corporalmente bajo la sombra de ella. Era el pequeño niño de su madre y sabía manejarlo de la mejor manera.

El tic tac del reloj era el único fondo de la cena pero para los comensales era lo usual, tan usual que hasta llegaban a ignorarlo por completo. Los platos sobre la mesa mostraban solo los pocos restos de la comida que alguna vez estuvo sobre ellos junto a los cubiertos, Angela se puso de pie sonriéndole a sus hijos y les quito los platos de enfrente para luego retirarse a la cocina que se encontraba a solo un par de metros de la mesa dejando en ella a Jane encarando a Tommy…

-Y… ¿Barry sigue siendo tu lazarillo? –. Pregunto el hombre con evidente desprecio.

Jane sonrió forzadamente con un cierta molestia pero su mirada se mantenía llena de sorna, no iba a permitirle ninguna muestra de dolor aunque en el fondo había, siempre había –Cuando eres jefa de tu propio buffet necesitas lazarillos… ¿Qué mejor que uno leal y en quién confías? ¿Me entiendes?

Su hermano sonrió con enojo –Por supuesto, y a ti te encanta que te adoren a tu gusto.

-Ventajas de ser superior –. Refuto de inmediato la morocha.

Se miraron fijamente retándose, insultándose y hasta maldiciéndose hasta el punto en que ambos se cuestionaban si realmente deberían ser considerados hermanos o familia, sí existía algún cariño por parte del otro porque siempre lo dudaban pero todo aquello se quedaba en sus interiores, en sus silencios prolongados desde su infancia.

Angela regreso cargando un pastel lleno de fresas frescas que sus propias manos había hecho a lo largo del día junto a lo demás degustado. Sus hijos le sonrieron con amor fingiendo que todo estaba bien y como familia entonaron el " _feliz cumpleaños_ " para la morocha que sonrió sin real felicidad en su mirar.

Aquel día, aquella cena, aquellas sonrisas falsas. No eran para ella sino para ellos y hace mucho que lo había aceptado.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Con mala cara, Giovanni tomo asiento sobre la acera poniéndose su chaqueta de cuero mientras no dejaba de bufar y quejarse sin voz real. Y sus ojos se clavaron en su vieja amiga.

Jane se encontraba acomodada en el asiento del conductor con el motor apagado y sus manos firmemente sujetas al volante, su mente y su mirada se encontraba perdida. Tanto hasta el punto de ignorar como un auto negro se estacionaba a un par de metros de distancia del que descendió una figura que observo su entorno antes de girarse y caminar hacia el deportivo.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta del copiloto y solo se quedó mirando al interior donde Jane dejaba escurrir silenciosas lagrimas por sus mejillas hasta que ya no pudo más, soltó un grito largo y profundo a la vez que apretaba el volante con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que lo jalaba hacia el pero no bastaba. Con todo su enojo volvió a tomar aire para en esta ocasión golpear el círculo a la vez que no dejaba de gritar y maldecir todo lo que quería y necesitaba mientras las ventanillas soportaban su dolor.

Cuando se calmó y ya no hubo gritos ni fuerzas, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y Leone Rizzoli se acomodó en el asiento mirando hacia su sobrina con tristeza.

-Il mio tesoro… ( _Cariño mío…_ ) –. Susurro colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la ahora mujer.

Jane volteo a mirarlo y aun con lágrimas sobre su rostro, le sonrió con amor –Hola tío…

-Buon compleanno, capo ( _Feliz cumpleaños, jefa_ ) –. Leone le retorno la sonrisa abrazándola paternalmente.

A sus espaldas, uno de los custodios de Leone se acercó al auto y le abrió la cajuela para dejar en el interior un maletín asegurado del que se alejó de inmediato. Mientras Jane no podía evitar su antiguo hogar desde los brazos de su tío a la vez que este volteaba hacia la casa que antes había estado tan llena de amor y ahora continuaba vacía.

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Espero que les este gustando o despertando la suficiente curiosidad para quedarse a ver que pasa. Hubo capítulo doble solo por la eliminación de "A tu Lado" así que no se me mal-acostumbren, por favor (enserio lo suplico)_

 _mmmmm quiero hacer un experimento... en mis fics jamas he obligado los reviews pero en esta ocasión quiero probarlo muahahahahaha dejen mas de 10 reviews y actualizo xD_

 _Salud_ os


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap_03**_

Jane suspiro caminando lentamente por la calle, sus zapatos altos la estaban matando y tenía una gran necesidad de quitarse de encima aquel traje sastre gris pero aun no tenía ánimos para estar a solas en su departamento. Era el día de su cumpleaños, bueno, realmente era el día siguiente a su cumpleaños que desde su infancia se había convertido en su propia versión del día.

Miro la hora en su reloj de pulsera y asintió sonriendo levemente, apresuro su paso aferrando su maletín con su mano débil mientras siempre dejaba libre su mano izquierda que era su dominante. Necesitaba relajarse y conocía el lugar perfecto para hacerlo, siempre iba ahí desde que era una estudiante con edad para beber con la confianza de que el lugar casi le pertenecía. Ventajas, siempre aprovechaba las ventajas.

El Dirty Robbert era un viejo bar bajo el dominio de su tío casi desde el mismo día en que este piso Boston. Nunca comprendió porque se había entrometido tanto con ese sitio, sabía que en los ochenta había llegado al grado de prestarle dinero al actual dueño sin exigir ganancias solo para evitar que fuera derrumbado, y jamás lo había visto en su barra bebiendo pero con el paso del tiempo supuso que lo hizo por su amor a la historia y el viejo bar tenía bastante al haber sido construido a mediados de 1800. Ahora era un lugar tranquilo donde se podía disfrutar de una cerveza casi sin bullicio alrededor, tal vez por ello había aprendido a tomarle aprecio.

En cuanto cruzo por la puerta del lugar, el bullicio le golpeo el rostro y con una mueca se dio cuenta que era día de partido y eso solo significaba personas gritándole a las pocas pantallas. La idea de dar media vuelta e irse a su departamento cruzo por su mente pero de pronto su mirada se posó en ella.

La más hermosa mujer que hubiera visto en su vida, de cabellera cobriza casi rubia que resplandecía con la luz del lugar y aunque se encontrara a varios metros de distancia alcanzo a ver la mirada inocente en verde aceituna que la capturo al instante, su rostro era simplemente hermoso con delineadas facciones elegantes y su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido de diseñador de color crema mostraba sus curvas seductoramente pero sin perder el recato. Toda una dama que desentonaba y sobresalía como la luz de un faro en la tormenta.

Todo el sonido se opacó por unos largos instantes en los que su respiración se detuvo a la vez que sentía como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con fuerza pero al ver la mirada incomoda de la desconocida, el mundo retorno a su ritmo normal. Jane negó en silencio y quiso alejarse rápido, algo le hacía temerle de alguna forma pero al ver como un hombre no dejaba de acosar a la dama que educadamente trataba de rechazarlo simplemente no pudo partir.

Sin saber en qué momento sus pies se movieron dirigiéndola hacia aquella mesa al otro lado del bar que parecía encontrarse repleta de documentos y un par de libros abiertos; sonrió suponiendo que ella también era algo adicta al trabajo y le animo tener algo en común pero dejo eso de lado al encontrarse a solo un metro de distancia.

El hombre grande y de pronunciada barriga le sonreía galantemente recargando sus manos sobre la mesa para acercar más su rostro hacia el de la desconocida que retrocedió su cuerpo lo más que pudo –Vamos, cariño. Sabes que quieres un poco de esto...

Jane hizo una mueca y acelero el paso, y tomo asiento frente a ella con una sonrisa –Hola bebe, lamento la demora... –. La desconocida la miro aturdida a la vez que el hombre saltaba alejando sus manos de la mesa para voltear a verla –... ¿conocido tuyo?

-No –. Respondió de inmediato la cobriza sonriéndole al comprender.

La morocha miro al hombre con desdén –Lo siento cariño, pero será mejor que alejes todo "esto" –. Hablo con firmeza tensando su semblante a la vez que su mano dio unas pequeñas vueltas señalando la inmensa masa con evidente desdén y sorna en su mirar.

-Ja ¿Y quién te crees? –. Refuto el hombre ofendido.

-¿Yo? –. Jane volteo hacia la desconocida por una fracción de segundo y luego volvió a encararlo con decisión –Su pareja... yo soy su pareja y te agradecería que dejaras de molestar o...

-¡Jane! Bienvenida –. Se acercó uno de los contados meseros del lugar que cargaba una charola llena de jarras de cerveza.

La morocha le sonrió ignorando el rostro molesto del acosador –Hola Will.

-¿Lo mismo de siempre? –. Pregunto el mesero afablemente.

-Claro y otra copa de... –. Miro hacia la cobriza que le sonrió con elegancia.

-… Cos D´Estournel.

Su voz aterciopelada de tono suave le sonó como el canto de los ángeles, por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco solo mirándola pero luego carraspeo volviendo a sonreírle al mesero –Lo que dijo ella y por favor, ya no le sirvas a la mesa de este caballero... de hecho creo que es momento de que le entregues su cuenta.

-De inmediato.

El mesero se dio la vuelta con seriedad y miro hacia la barra donde el dueño atendía, solo necesito señalarle con la mirada en dirección hacia la morocha para que este asintiera levemente con decisión y llamara a otro de sus chicos para que tomara su sitio mientras se preparaba para cualquier problema.

-¡Pero ¿qué demonios?! –. Se quejó el acosador y volteo a mirarla con fiereza –¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿Yo? Nadie importante pero lo suficiente para hacer que te largues de aquí –. Refuto Jane con seriedad y fiereza en su rostro –¿O necesitas que te lleve?

-¡Tu...!

-Señor, sus amigos han pagado su cuenta así que fuera de mi establecimiento y no vuelva más. Gracias –. Sentencio el dueño interponiéndose entre el hombre y la morocha.

El hombre apretó los puños unos momentos y luego chasqueo la boca dándose la vuelta –¡Vaya mierda de lugar! –. Bramo lo suficientemente alto para que varias personas lo escucharan pero sus amigos se acercaron a el y casi lo arrastraron mientras este continuaba farfullando improperios -Malditas lesbianas solo porque tienen buenas tetas se creen lo mejor.

-Tranquilo, las tuyas también son lindas –. Refuto Jane que había escuchado su comentario al igual que la cobriza que rio por lo bajo. El hombre se giró agresivamente encontrándose a la mujer sonriéndole con sorna mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre su mano recargando su codo en la mesa sin quitarle los ojos de encima, sus amigos volvieron a jalarlo hasta que lo sacaron del lugar. Jane dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado y le sonrió al dueño –Gracias Tom y realmente lo siento.

El hombre de bastante edad le sonrió paternalmente y le palmeo el hombro –No es nada, querida. Prefiero sacar la basura temprano antes de que haga moscas.

Este se fue dejándolas solas y fue entonces que Jane se puso tensa, sintiendo como se sonrojaba levemente y sus nervios la hacían mover las manos inquietamente pero aun así se armó de valor y miro hacia la cobriza que la observaba detenidamente sonriendo amable.

-Lamento todo el alboroto –. Susurro Jane sonriendo torpemente.

-Está bien y agradezco tu ayuda, soy mala alejando a esa clase de gente –. La cobriza sonrió con cierta vergüenza.

Jane la miro con cierta duda pero enseguida sonrió –No es difícil, dices " _vete feo_ " y ya está.

La desconocida rio por lo bajo mientras el mesero regresaba con sus bebidas para retirarse en silencio.

Jane le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y suspiro con deleite –Nunca he entendido como es que piensan que decir " _tienes lindas tetas_ " hará que caigamos rendidas... la evolución no está funcionando bien.

-Es una respuesta natural a nuestras feromonas, los machos tienen un instinto básico para buscar parejas y que sean progenitoras adecuadas es algo fundamental para la continuidad –. De golpe guardo silencio y cubrió sus labios con su mano a la vez que sus ojos se fijaron en la morocha que la observo con desconcierto hasta que sonrió.

-Ósea que ¿realmente no es su culpa comentar despectivamente sobre nuestras tetas?

La cobriza le sonrió levemente –Lo es el decirlo en voz alta.

Jane soltó una carcajada por unos momentos hasta que se fijó como la cobriza sonreía forzadamente sin saber bien que hacer, la miro fijamente guardando silencio –Bueno, son idiotas y ya... por cierto, soy Jane.

Le extendió la mano por encima de la mesa y la cobriza dio un salto para estrecharla con suavidad –Yo soy Maura, un placer.

-Lo mismo digo... –. La morocha la miro fijamente atontada sin soltar el agarre hasta que lo noto y de un salto alejo su mano de la de Maura que seguía sonriéndole con tranquilidad –Bueno, no te molesto más... que te vaya bien y fue un gusto.

-No eres molestia –. Maura sonreía con elegancia –Por favor quédate, apreciaría la compañía además de que no creo que consigas sitio con facilidad.

-No, no quiero imponerme o molestar.

-Realmente no lo haces, así que por favor disfrutemos de esta camarería formada sorpresivamente.

Jane asintió sonriendo y acomodo mejor su maletín para luego quitarse su chaqueta, suspiro con alivio al desabrocharse un par de botones de su blusa formal dejando a la vista una de tirantes en blanco que contrastaba perfectamente con la negra que la cubría. Los nervios le retornaron con fuerza, sentía la necesidad de decir algo, lo que fuera pero simplemente su mente estaba en blanco y la mirada profunda que la escudriñaba en silencio desde el otro lado de la mesa no ayudaba.

Por un rato guardaron silencio moviéndose solo para llevar sus bebidas a sus labios, mientras Maura lo hacía con elegancia bebiendo solo un sorbo sin apartar la mirada de la morocha, esta se tensaba más y por ende no dejaba de beber su cerveza hasta que noto que su contenido casi había desaparecido en menos de 10 minutos, algo bastante anormal para su forma de beber usual. Se detuvo suponiendo que no era la mejor idea embriagarse y carraspeo un poco para al fin dejar su mirar caoba sobre la cobriza que le sonreía afablemente.

-Bueno, Maura ¿a qué te dedicas? –. Pregunto con simpleza suponiendo que era un buen paso básico.

Maura tomo aire en silencio –Soy medica de traumatología en el hospital general de Boston.

-Oh, debes ser muy inteligente –. Jane sonrió amable pero entonces noto como la mujer frente a ella se tensaba un poco.

-¿Porque la mención?

Confusa, la morocha frunció el ceño levemente preguntándose si la había ofendido de alguna forma –Pues... la medicina conlleva un grado alto de habilidad de memoria e inteligencia para resolver problemas.

La dama volvió a relajarse al notar en el comportamiento o respuesta alguna burla o discriminación –Es cierto que algunos médicos tenemos una disposición fisiológica para que nuestra corteza prefrontal se concentre y madure antes de tiempo pero creo que cualquier persona puede ejercer la profesión con el debido entrenamiento y disposición al empeño.

-Por supuesto –. Jane asintió tratando de comprender todas las palabras dichas por la mujer –Pero a manera general, las personas vemos a los médicos como gente especialmente dotada.

Maura asintió levemente –Comprendo la certeza básica de la teoría –. La mujer al otro lado suspiro aliviada –Jane ¿a qué te dedicas?

-¿Yo? No soy tan lista como tu pero con muchos desvelos conseguí convertirme en abogada –. Afirmo la morocha con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ya veo... ¿no tienes tendencias lectoras o porque comentas tu esfuerzo?

Existía cierta confusión y aturdimiento en la mente de Jane que no entendía muy bien cómo es que iba la plática pero imagino que la cobriza era muy técnica y curiosa así que solo se dejó llevar –Me gustan las novelas de misterio –. Respondió sonriendo levantando levemente los hombros, algo que causo una pequeña sonrisa de su oyente –Pero tienes razón en que tengo cierta debilidad con los libros... me quedo dormida fácil y olvido cosas si no las repito y repito en voz alta.

-La repetición constante es un excelente método de estudio, por ello es que la mayoría de los profesores la utilizan –. Aseguro Maura con una sonrisa que embobo a Jane completamente...

Y así, entre conversaciones esporádicamente instructivas el rato fue pasando. La gente del bar poco a poco fue desapareciendo pero a ninguna de las mujeres parecía importarle, de alguna forma realmente tenían cierta camarería que se encontraba uniéndolas aunque era evidente su diferencia de personalidades pero como Maura ya había aprendido, Jane era una bromista que tenía cierta facilidad para casi entender todas sus explicaciones.

La doctora disfrutaba de darle datos exactos o notas históricas sobre las cosas y para su alegría, por primera vez en su vida parecía no estar molestando a su compañera que la escuchaba atenta aunque en ocasiones no podía evitar soltar alguna broma obvia sobre algún dato quitándole seriedad al momento. Algo que Maura disfrutaba bastante según dejaba ver en sus risas elegantes que cuidaba para que no fueran muy escandalosas.

El bar iba a cerrar así que tuvieron que tomar sus pertenencias y salir del lugar. Jane camino junto a Maura, cargándole su maletín repleto de documentos y libros de consulta que le pesaron un poco sorprendiéndola por la cantidad de cosas pero no lo menciono.

Maura sonreía abiertamente y por instantes su mirada aceituna se escapaba a recorrer la esbelta pero fuerte figura de su acompañante notando su personalidad hasta en su forma de moverse al andar. Llegaron hasta el auto de esta y se miraron en silencio sin dejar de sonreírse.

-Bueno, doctora. Si llego a cortarme con una hoja de papel, la buscare antes de morir de una hemorragia –. Afirmo Jane con sarcasmo amistoso.

Maura la miro con duda –Me temo que nunca he visto una herida por material blando que produzca tal daño...

La risa de la morocha se hizo escuchar y negó en silencio –Maura, es solo una mala broma para aliviar el momento.

-Oh, ya veo. Un dato inasequible con cierta relación a mi profesión... sarcasmo –. Afirmo la doctora con orgullo al descifrar el enigma.

La letrada asintió sonriendo –Así es, ahora puedes decir que si alguien te demanda por picarle un ojo podrías llamarme.

El semblante de Maura se llenó de seriedad –Pero eso realmente puede ocurrir, podría dañar una cuenca ocular o la misma cornea hasta la retina, al realizar una punción con cualquier clase de objeto incluyendo mi propio dedo.

Jane negó sonriendo –Bueno, no lo hagas jamás solo es un decir.

-Ya veo –. La doctora asintió con seriedad –Bueno, Jane... muchas gracias por tu asistencia tiempo atrás y por el ameno rato que pasamos.

La mujer tomo la mano que le era ofrecida y sonrió con desanimo oculto al ver como sus insinuaciones de intercambiar números eran ignorados o desechados –Fue un placer conocerte, Maura... y lo de ese bestia ni lo recuerdes, no fue nada.

La doctora le sonrió abiertamente por última vez mientras le era devuelto su maletín y sin más le dio la vuelta a su auto, despidiéndose con un animado movimiento de mano de la morocha que solo la miro subirse a este y partir adentrándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras avanzaba por las calles hacia su hogar, Maura suspiro desanimada llenando su semblante de desilusión a la vez que susurraba en repetidas ocasiones -Que obtusa e irresoluta soy...

Jane suspiro negando pasando su mano por entre sus cabellos. Giovanni bajo de un auto estacionado muy cerca y camino hasta ella.

Sonrió pícaramente mirando al igual que la morocha, hacia la dirección por donde se había ido el auto de la doctora –Demonios, esa era una...

-No digas ni una palabra más o te pego –. Farfullo la italiana por lo bajo.

Giovanni levanto las manos con inocencia –Yo solo iba a decir que esa era un bombón de lo mejor.

Jane se giró y le propino un puñetazo con cierta fuerza en el abdomen, doblándolo un poco a la vez que dejaba escapar un leve quejido.

-¡Hey!

-Te lo dije... –. La morocha comenzó a caminar hacia el deportivo con desanimo pero pronto fue alcanzada por su compañero al que le extendió la mano apenas llego, este dejo escapar un suspiro a la vez que le entregaba las llaves.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Lo prometido es deuda. Así que gracias a los 10 reviews (que por cierto agradezco las notitas de me gustan pero esperaba algo mas desarrollado o expresivo, con esto me recordaron porque no pedía cantidad) xD Nunca volverá a pasar o al menos no, hasta que se me olvide de nuevo._

 _Espero les haya gustado y me dejen saber que es lo que hago bien o mal, soy toda... mmm... oídos estaría mal utilizado... ya se, soy toda ojos xD_

 _Saludos y feliz día a las mamas que hay por aquí, por supuesto si no eres pues feliz día a tu mami. xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap_04**_

El inicio de una nueva semana llego y eso solo significaba una cosa, trabajo. Era casi medio día cuando Jane volteo hacia su cliente, un joven de color que se encontraba esposado y que la miro lleno de temor. La morocha coloco su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo Jamal, te sacare de aquí y luego probare tu inocencia.

El joven asintió depositando su confianza en ella a la vez que su mirada le imploraba que no lo dejara caer. La abogada vio como un oficial se lo llevaba vigilando que no utilizara más fuerza de la debida y amenazando en silencioso para que no fuera tocado luego. El llanto de una madre destrozada se hizo escuchar al fondo, enardeciéndola para luchar por ellos.

-No deberías prometer imposibles, Rizzoli –. Dijo con burla el abogado del demandante que se encontraba junto a la morocha recorriéndola con la mirada.

Jane volteo a verlo sonriendo con altanería –Yo no soy tu, no vendo cuentos chinos.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del área de estrados. Frost la había acompañado a la vista y en cuanto esta salió se acercó para cargarle el maletín, sabía que le estorbaría cuando fuera a su siguiente misión.

Se acercó a la llorosa madre que rodeo entre sus brazos con familiaridad –Todo estará bien, Nellie.

-P-pero señorita Jane... yo no tengo 3 000 dólares... yo no... no puedo sacar a mi niño... –. Sollozo aferrándose al torso de la italiana que la miro a la cara sonriéndole un poco para darle apoyo.

-Lo sé, no quiero que te preocupes por ello. Yo lo sacare...

La mujer la miro con sorpresa pero luego con infinito agradecimiento a la vez que volvía a abrazarla con demasiada fuerza –Oh, señorita Jane... gracias, muchas gracias. Le prometo que le pagare cada centavo.

La letrada escapo del agarre y se alejó un paso sonriendo con más animo –Lo sé, Nellie. Ahora ve a casa y en unas horas tu niño estará ahí.

La mujer agradeció y asintió sin parar por un largo rato mientras Frost jugaba en su teléfono en el pasillo a las afueras de la sala hasta que su compañera pudo unírsele.

-¿De dónde tomo el dinero? –. Pregunto con normalidad aun cuando no había escuchado la conversación.

Jane sonrió de lado –De mi cuenta personal, por supuesto –. Frost asintió en silencio mientras subían al ascensor que por suerte se encontraba vacío, la morocha se quedó pensando un momento su estrategia –Llama a Rafael, necesito toda la información del caso en especial el tonto video.

-¿Porque no lo llamas tú? –. Pregunto con audible sorna su amigo.

Jane le hizo una mueca –Porque me desespera además tú no puedes llamar a mi cyber así que te toca el egocéntrico.

El moreno dejo escapar una carcajada asintiendo pero luego guardo silencio –Sera difícil ¿cierto?

La italiana suspiro –Niño dorado vs Niño pobre y sin ofender, de color. Si, esto será una batalla y muy desigual si somos honestos.

Salieron de los juzgados dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento de junto donde sus autos los aguardaban.

-¿Iras a revisar la bodega de tu caso?

Frost asintió –Sip, debo ver cómo están las instalaciones.

-No te dejaran pasar.

-Lo sé, por eso usare las herramientas de mi raza –. Se miraron y rieron con complicidad –Bueno...

-¿Bueno?

Frost sonrió mirándola de reojo –Tom me conto que casi golpeaste a alguien el sábado para rescatar a una hermosa damisela en apuros.

Jane dejo escapar un bufido –Y dicen que las mujeres somos las cotillas.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada asintiendo –No te hagas y dime ¿quién era? ¿cómo era? ¿era guapa? ¿a qué se dedica? ¡Confiesa!

La italiana rodo los ojos sonriendo y negó en silencio –Eres todo un cotilla pero bueno se llama Maura, es traumatóloga y si, era muy guapa.

-Se mas especifica.

Jane suspiro y se quedó pensando un momento mientras su sonrisa se iluminaba y atontaba por igual –Era... era hermosa, no sé cómo explicarlo. Bueno si, ya sabes de cuerpo torneado y delineado generosamente, rostro de porcelana con una sonrisa de ensueño y cabello cobrizo, y ojos... –. Sumergida en sus recuerdos ignoro como sus pasos se detuvieron o la miraba sonriente de su amigo –... eran verdes con leves toques miel, profundos y llenos de inocencia que trataba de ocultar bajo su inteligencia... es educada y elegante, muy inteligente y le gusta explicar las cosas con tecnicismos... y le teme a la gente, le tiene miedo a que no la entiendan... es... no sé, tiene un encanto único la verdad.

-Wow... lo bueno es que no querías decir nada.

Jane negó riendo aunque bajando la mirada para ocultar su visible sonrojo que apareció al percatarse de cómo se había dejado llevar –Déjame en paz.

Volvió a andar un poco aturdida por ver que se había detenido pero no lo menciono. Frost la siguió casi corriendo sin dejar de sonreir –¿Y...?

-¿Y qué? –. Pregunto confusa.

El moreno negó –¿Cuándo vas a verla de nuevo?

-Oh, eso –. Miro a otro lado –Nunca.

-¡¿Qué?! –. Su amigo la tomo del brazo obligándola a que se detuviera y lo mirada –¡¿Cómo que nunca?! Casi acabas de babear al recordarla así que no es p... –. Al ver como la morocha dejaba de mirarlo fingiendo inocencia soltando un silbidito, este se golpeó la cabeza –No le pediste el numero ¿cierto?

-Yo... pues, como que no se dio el momento –. Susurro Jane como niña pequeña atrapada en travesura.

Frost no paraba de negar a la vez que la miraba fijamente –Mejor acepta que te dio miedo.

-¡Hey, eso...! –. Jane iba a replicar pero al ver la mirada de su amigo mejor se calló.

-Vamos, Janie... si te gusta alguien debes dar el paso. No puedes seguir ocultándote –. Susurro tomándola de la mano.

La morocha le sonrió y soltó un suspiro –No sé si estoy lista.

-Ya paso demasiado... –. La abrazo sonriendo con ternura –Nunca lo sabrás sino te atreves a intentarlo.

Jane asintió con su barbilla recargada en el hombro de su amigo al que sus brazos no rodeaban pero aceptaba el gesto de este.

Giovanni apareció de golpe en el lugar haciendo rechinar las llantas del auto al frenar. Los amigos se separaron de golpe y la morocha giro con seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es Tommy –. Fue lo único que dijo el italiano por la ventanilla.

Jane tenso su semblante a la vez que sintió como el aire se le escapaba pero no lo mostro, volteo hacia Frost que asintió susurrando un " _vete_ " y luego se metió al auto.

-¡Dai! ¡Accelera! (¡Vamos! ¡Acelera!).

-x-x-x-

Giovanni manejaba como un loco pero para su pasajera lo hacía demasiado lento. Tan lento que en un momento pensó en lanzarlo del auto y encargarse ella del volante pero sabía que no podía, y no porque su amigo de la infancia se pudiera lastimar al caer sino porque su cabeza no estaba del todo ahí. Se intercalaba entre gritarle al conductor y a los otros autos, y en revivir su pasado, el cuerpo de Frankie frente a ella y la sangre de su padre en sus manos tan fresca como aquel horrible día.

Pensó en como su madre se partiría en pedazos y esta vez nada ni nadie podría sacarla de la oscuridad. Porque esta vez, dudaba que ella misma pudiera escapar.

El auto se detuvo frente al hospital y estuvo a punto de gritarle a Giovanni por haberse detenido pero se alcanzó a dar cuenta de porque lo hizo.

-Non chiamare il capo fino a quando mi è capitato indagare ben compreso? (No llames al jefe hasta que yo no investigue bien que ha pasado ¿entendido?) –. Susurro mirándolo con seriedad.

-Ma io… (Pero yo…).

-Capito?! (¡¿Entendido?!) –. Lo silencio llenando su mirada de amenaza que acallo al hombre de inmediato y lo obligo a asentir vencido –Bien, estaciónate cerca. Te llamo.

Jane bajo del auto sin importarle dejar su portafolio, comenzó a andar hacia la puerta del hospital con cierta lentitud. Preparándose mentalmente para cualquier cosa incluyendo el sostener a su madre o peor aún, tener que darle ella misma la noticia porque algo era seguro. Estaba ahí gracias a sus informantes.

Acelero sus pasos entrando al área de urgencias mirando a todos lados buscando a su hermano que no se encontraba a la vista. El temor de que se encontrara en quirófano o peor aún, se acrecentó en su pecho que era golpeado por su corazón que saltaba como si se encontrara en un maratón pero siguió andando hasta llegar a la isla de enfermeras y en cuanto vio a una libre casi salto sobre ella, deteniéndola para que le diera información.

-Busco a Tomas Bianchi –. Dijo con voz firme aun cuando sus manos temblaban.

La enfermera la miro con seriedad –¿Es familiar?

-Si, soy su hermana ¿dónde está? ¿es grave? –. Su urgencia comenzaba a hacerla enojar por la visible calma de la mujer de uniforme que al escuchar que era un familiar inicio un tecleo sobre la computadora más cercana a ellas.

-Tomas Bianchi... sala 1, herida laboral no mortal –. La mujer sonrió al escuchar el sonoro suspiro que escapo de los labios de la morocha que bajo su mirada cerrando los ojos agradeciendo en silencio a quien fuera.

-Gracias –. Hablo Jane con cordialidad y sin más se dio la vuelta.

Sus ojos revisaron su entorno hasta hallar el número de la sala a la que casi corrió pero con más calma que antes, hizo a un lado la cortina que cubría el interior de un tirón. Sentado sobre la camilla sin ningún aparato conectado a su cuerpo se encontraba Tommy, su playera azul lucia húmeda y más oscura en el área de su hombro pero solo eso era visible.

-¿Disculpe? ¿Usted es...? –. Dijo la doctora novata que se encontraba sentada en un banquillo preparando sus utensilios de sutura.

-Jane Rizzoli, hermana –. Respondió con sequedad a la vez que daba un paso al interior y volvía a correr la cortina.

-Oh, entiendo. Si gusta esperar afuera, la llamare cuando termine –. La doctora le sonrió amablemente.

Jane regreso el gesto pero no se movió del sitio que había tomado, un lugar desde donde podría observar perfectamente la herida –No, no gusto. Continúe, por favor.

La doctora no supo que decir ante la voz seria y el porte imponente de la mujer, así que solo asintió regresando su atención a su paciente que soltó un bufido mirando fijamente a su hermana. La manga de la playera fue cortada hasta medio hombro para mayor visibilidad descubriendo un trapo ensangrentado sujeto al brazo gracias a cinta que también fue cortada. Al quitar la tela que alguna vez había sido gris se descubrió un gran corte a la orilla del brazo que tenía una forma algo extraña pero la residente lo ignoro. Jane no.

Se quedó ahí todo el tiempo, mirando a los ojos a su hermano pequeño que al final bajo la cabeza apretando un poco sus labios. Al finalizar su labor, la doctora se despidió prometiendo volver pronto con unas cuantas inyecciones.

-Eso debe doler –. Susurro la morocha con calma tomando el asiento que la médica desocupo.

-No es nada importante –. Refuto Tommy sin mirarla.

-Si, ya veo –. Los ojos caobas de la mujer se centraron en el corte horizontal de la playera –¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

Tommy la vigilo de reojo haciéndose el que observaba su mano que abría y cerraba –Ya sabes, algo tonto que incluye un filo de metal.

Jane sonrió de lado y volteo a verlo directamente a la vez que se ponía de pie –Puede que esa doctora sea una novata pero yo no lo soy –. Se acercó un paso hacia su hermano que la miro con seriedad –Eso es un maldito disparo... ¿qué y donde paso?

El castaño volteo la cabeza sonriendo –Alucinas, hermanita.

-No estoy de ánimo, habla de una vez –. Susurro Jane apretando los dientes.

Tommy volteo a ver su semblante molesto para luego volver a girarse negando múltiples veces hasta que suspiro –Solo fue un negocio que se torció, solo eso.

Jane frunció el ceño –¿Negocio? ¿Qué clase de negocio? Porque es evidente que no el de plomero.

Su hermano bufo –Plomero... ja, deje esa mierda de trabajo a la semana. Y mis negocios son mis negocios.

En un instante, la morocha lo tomo del pecho de la playera y lo jalo hacia ella encarándolo –Cuida lo que dices, esa mierda de trabajo lo hizo papá y con ella te alimento. No lo olvides.

Tommy se soltó de un manotazo poniéndose de pie –Y mira que tan lejos lo llevo.

-No me vengas con tus tonterías, ahora dime ¿qué negocio y donde lo hiciste?

No dejaban de encararse con enojo y firmeza, cada uno tratando de mantener su temperamento controlado para no armar una escena. La cortina fue corrida pero ninguno se apartó, aun cuando la presencia de la doctora era algo visible para ambos.

-Yo... este... voy a ponerle sus vacunas –. Susurro amedrentada la joven.

Tommy volteo a verla sonriendo comenzando a desabrochar el cinturón de su pantalón –Claro... ¿quieres verme el culo?

Jane sonrió levemente –No, demasiadas veces le e limpiado la mierda y realmente no merece la pena... te veo afuera.

-¿Te encargas de la cuenta? La plomería no da seguro –. Tommy sonrió con sorna a lo que su hermana le dio la espalda asintiendo resistiendo las ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un golpe.

Cuando piso fuera de la sala y escucho la cortina correrse, se permitió soltar un suspiro profundo lleno de alivio y preocupación por igual pero no se quedó inmóvil, avanzo de nueva cuenta hacia la isla de enfermeras donde solicito los papeles de su hermano en los que plasmo sus datos propios centrándose en recordar todos los números.

-Hola Jane.

La voz masculina amable pero profunda le llego sumergiéndola en un mundo lleno de sirenas azul y rojas con blanco, murmullos cargados de lastima y miradas de sospecha. Resoplo levemente saliendo de su mente y apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo que sostenía pero manteniéndolo lo más oculto así como su rostro se mantuvo impasible, controlando y calculando fríamente su postura corporal.

-Hola detective Korsak –. Respondió afable sin apartar la mirada de los papeles –¿Qué tal la dieta?

El hombre se acercó y recargo a su lado mirando al lado contrario permitiéndose observar de reojo el semblante de la mujer que continuo en lo suyo –Mal, la abandone. Esos licuados mataban mis papilas gustativas.

Jane rio asintiendo –Lo sé, prefiero el ejercicio... des estresante y me deja comer lo que quiera.

Korsak asintió sonriendo –Cierto y es más divertido.

-Exacto.

-¿Y?... ¿qué paso? –. Korsak volteo completamente hacia la morocha que entrego los papeles para luego verlo y sonreir con simpleza.

-Nada importante, la plomería es peligrosa.

-Oh ¿esa es tu respuesta?

-Eso es lo que pone en la factura, solo un corte... no sabía que por eso llamaban a un detective –. Jane sonrió de lado pero su mirada se volvió seria –Oh, espera. No lo hacen.

Korsak se irguió levantando las manos con inocencia –Solo pasaba por aquí.

-Si, claro –. La morocha suspiro –Korsak, ya déjalo ¿quieres?

El hombre la miro con cierta paternidad –¿Eso es lo que te dices cuando recuerdas ese día?... ya déjalo.

Jane bajo la mirada negando –Así es... ya paso y en su tiempo no pudiste resolverlo así que deja de seguir a mi familia solo porque quieres atrapar a tu ballena blanca –. Lo último lo dijo con fuerza y cierto enojo oculto.

-No me voy a rendir, Jane. Ambos sabemos que es culpable de muchas cosas incluyendo el dejarte huérfana de padre –. Korsak trato de tomarle la mano pero la mujer retrocedió rechazándolo.

-Eso es algo que no sabemos y será mejor que te detengas, Vince. O juro que le pondré una demanda por acoso al cuerpo y a ti personalmente, y no creo que eso les guste a tus jefes. Ahora, ten un buen día y come más ensaladas.

Jane se dio la vuelta sin saber realmente a donde dirigirse, solo camino sintiendo la mirada del detective en su espalda –Que estés bien, Jane.

La morocha detuvo sus pasos y volteo a verlo de reojo sonriendo, viendo el semblante amigable del hombre que la molestaba aunque no realmente –Tu también, Vince.

El detective se dio la vuelta y salió del hospital sacando su móvil de inmediato mientras se dirigía hacia su auto.

-x-x-x-

Jane se hallaba aguardando en la sala de espera a que su hermano saliera. Sentada con las piernas ligeramente abiertas se encontraba doblada estrujándose las manos con suavidad mientras no podía dejar de pensar en la estupidez familiar que según parecía, se hallaba firmemente presente en cada genoma de Tommy.

-¿Jane? –. Reconoció al instante la voz que la llamaba y se levantó de inmediato al ver a Maura frente a ella con su bata de medica que por alguna razón a sus ojos la hacía verse increíblemente guapa aunque tal vez también tuviera que ver algo su hermoso vestido sencillo pero elegante –Por favor dime que no te hiciste una incisión con papel.

La morocha sonrió como respuesta a la broma aunque noto la genuina preocupación en la mirada aceituna de la médica que le sonreía con duda –Tranquila, no lo hice. Es mi hermano el que se cortó.

Maura suspiro aliviada en silencio y sonrió ampliamente aunque de inmediato su semblante se llenó de seriedad –Oh, cuanto lo siento. Pasare a verlo de inmediato.

La rubia se disponía a partir pero Jane la sujeto suavemente de la mano deteniéndola sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro –Fue algo menor y ya lo suturaron, solo espero su alta.

-Eso es magnífico –. Se quedaron en silencio solo mirándose sin dejar de sonreir, Maura se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja en un movimiento suave que atonto a la morocha que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima por más que trataba –Bueno... ¿qué tal te encuentras?

-Bien pero ahora de maravilla –. Susurro Jane por inercia aunque enseguida se sonrojo al igual que la doctora que la había escuchado perfectamente –Digo, porque Tommy está bien y eso... –. Soltó atropelladamente en cuanto se dio cuenta de que le habían oído.

-¡Si! Si, por eso. Lo entiendo –. Maura rio nerviosamente mientras la mujer frente a ella quería golpearse contra la pared.

-Dime ¿ya has tenido que decirle a alguien "vete feo"?

La rubia rio más relajada negando -Por fortuna, aún no he tenido que usarlo.

-Eso es bueno.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio solo mirándose con sus cerebros trabajando a toda velocidad tratando de hallar palabras pero sus engranajes no funcionaban, todo se concentraba en contemplar a la otra persona.

Tommy apareció junto a su hermana sonriendo galantemente hacia la doctora que ni lo miro –De haber sabido que había médicas tan guapas, vendría mas seguido.

Su voz arranco a ambas de sus pensamientos, Maura lo miro sonriendo levemente pero con aire más profesional mientras Jane casi lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Espérame a fuera –. Soltó con molestia la morocha.

-¿No nos presentaras? –. La mirada del castaño permanecía en la doctora que comenzaba a sentirse algo incomoda así que se refugió en su semblante de trabajo.

-No. Ahora vete –. Jane volteo a ver feo a su hermano que solo levanto las manos.

-OK, OK me voy pero espero que tú me pongas las manos encima para quitarme los puntos –. Dijo dando un paso hacia la rubia que ni se inmuto.

Jane hizo una mueca a la vez que choco su mano contra el pecho de su hermano haciéndolo retroceder, este sonrió galantemente hacia la doctora despidiéndose solo con su mano para luego retirarse.

Un suspiro sonoro se hizo escuchar –A ese tipo tienes que decirle "vete idiota".

Maura volvió a reír al instante, tan sonoramente que varios de los voluntarios y enfermeras que la escucharon se sorprendieron al ser la primera vez que la oían –Tomare nota.

Jane sonrió nuevamente –¿Sabes? Te invitaría un café ahora mismo solo por escuchar un rato más tu voz... –. La doctora la miro sin sonreir pero tampoco mostro rechazo en su mirar, solo le era imposible hacer lo que fuera. Su mente estaba en blanco y su corazón sufría una exquisita arritmia que comenzaba a gustarle –... pero sé que te reusarías –. Su ceño se frunció levemente confundida sin saber que hacer o decir para que esta no pensara de esta forma a la vez que se preguntaba si había echo algo incorrecto como siempre cuando se trataba de comunicarse con personas pero la sonrisa de la morocha la tranquilizo un poco –Por lo poco que te conozco deduzco que no te escaparías conmigo, eres muy profesional.

Maura sonrió encantada al ser tan comprendida y su arritmia se hizo algo más notoria –Eres muy perceptiva.

-Lo soy y también lista así que... –. Jane se acercó un paso a la doctora y tomo un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la bata de esta mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. Con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro extrajo una de sus tarjetas de su saco y al reverso escribió algo para luego entregarla –... este es el número de mi oficina, este el de mi móvil de trabajo y el que escribí es el personal. Solo mensajéame cuando acabes e iremos por una copa de vino de nombre impronunciable.

Maura miro la tarjeta sin levantar la mirada sintiendo como sonreía tontamente, sin que lo esperada unos labios se plasmaron contra su mejilla y aturdida levanto la vista para ver como una sonrojada morocha se alejaba de ella sonriendo ampliamente.

-Eso salió bien ¿no?... oh, dios. Jamás había sido la directa, espero que no piense que soy una violadora o peor aún, una jugadora –. Jane sonrió forzadamente con nerviosismo sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

-x-x-x-

El deportivo se detuvo frente a la casa familiar y Tommy suspiro apretando los dientes al sentir el dolor que las drogas habían mantenido escondido.

-No le vayas...

-... a decir a mamá, claro que no. Se pondría histérica –. Agrego Jane mirándolo por el retrovisor.

Tommy asintió y bajo la mirada –Gracias por ir... –. Susurro muy bajo.

Jane volteo hacia su hogar y en el mismo tono respondió –Siempre...

El hombre bajo del auto y camino hacia la casa mirando a su espalda antes de entrar. Jane mantenía su mirada en él y a la vez que este se alejaba su semblante se iba endureciendo.

-Credo che lui ha anche una guardia non è vero? (Supongo que él también tiene un guardia ¿cierto?)

Giovanni suspiro –Ha. (Lo tiene).

La morocha volteo a verlo –Llamalo e indaga cosa diavolo mio fratello ha (Llámalo e investiga en que carajos se metió mi hermano).

-Ma… (Pero...).

-Has lo que te digo y vamos a mi departamento, tengo que pasar por algo –. Jane volteo hacia el frente con seriedad sintiendo como el vehículo se ponía en movimiento, saco su móvil donde solo tuvo que presionar el número 9 para que se marcara automáticamente.

 _Hola_.

Jane sonrió levemente al escuchar la voz femenina al otro lado de la línea –¿Quieres ir de cacería?

 _¿Oso o liebre?_

-Eso te lo confirmo en un rato... –. Guardo silencio con la mirada atenta en el retrovisor lateral hasta que soltó un gruñido cubriendo con su dedo el parlante de su móvil –Maldita sea, Korsak... –. Movió el dedo suspirando con frustración –Tendremos que dejarlo para un clima más cálido.

Entendido, apagare el asador.

-No, solo deja que las flamas bajen pero que no se extingan –. Susurro Jane con la mirada fija en el auto del detective que los seguía tratando de parecer normal pero ella siempre lo reconocería aunque estuviera a kilómetros.

A fin, este aun aparecía en sus pesadillas con demasiada nitidez.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que este despertando su curiosidad._

 _Por otro lado, he notado que tal vez fui algo grosera con ustedes mi comentario del capítulo pasado. No fue mi afán el ofenderles o algo así, al decir en cierta forma lo que pienso de los comentarios de "me gusta y ya". No es que desprecie el tiempo que se toman en ello es solo que al menos personalmente, yo quiero comentarios no para subirme el ego o algo así sino por retroalimetación, quiero y he seguido buscando mi forma personal de escribir que sea cómoda y sencilla de leer pero a la vez, pongamos que diré, que tenga cierta elegancia y para yo saber si voy en buen camino lo siento pero necesito algo mas especifico que "me gusta"._

 _Realmente me alegro mucho que les guste mi historia y por supuesto que me ilusiona recibir sus comentarios por mas simples que sean pero como escritora amateur quiero un poco mas de información, por ello de mi comentario anterior que leyéndolo con calma noto que fui mala así que de nuevo lo siento mucho y espero que comprendan a lo que me refería._

 _Sin mas que decir, nos vemos pronto._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap_05**_

Jane se miró al espejo un instante revisando su vestimenta para aquel nuevo día, no tenía que pisar los juzgados así que dejo la camisa formal para solo usar una playera cómoda pero que aún luciera profesional junto a su traje sastre. Salió de su habitación escuchando como sus botas golpeaban con firmeza el suelo de su pequeño departamento y al llegar al área de sala y cocina lanzo su saco sobre el respaldo del único sofá que tenía. Se introdujo en la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café que la hizo suspirar con goce al beber el primer sorbo, tomo su móvil que se encontraba sobre la barra y presiono un botón haciendo que la pantalla se iluminara suspirando de nueva cuenta pero esta vez lleno de desilusión al no hallar el icono de sobre con alguna marca sobresaliente.

Negó sonriendo sin ánimo y con cierta aceptación, siguió bebiendo su café hasta que vio la hora y la volteo en el lavabo derramando lo que le quedaba de bebida para luego correr al baño donde no tardo demasiado. Se acercó a su maletín y reviso que todo lo que necesitaba se encontrara ahí, tomo su saco y salió de su hogar con tranquilidad.

Apenas y dio un paso sobre la acera cuando el deportivo se estaciono frente a ella, Giovanni se apresuró a bajar y acercársele con una brillante sonrisa a la vez que abría sus brazos ampliamente.

-Buen día –. Dijo con ánimo listo para apretar a la morocha contra su cuerpo pero esta lo detuvo poniendo su mano contra su pecho apartándose.

Jane le sonrió –Ya sabes que no soy de abrazos.

El italiano entristeció su semblante haciendo un puchero que hizo reír por lo bajo a su amiga –Lo sé...

-Hey, ya viene tu cumpleaños –. Le recordó la morocha y el semblante del hombre se ilumino al instante.

-¡Cierto! Ese día me toca abrazo ¿verdad? –. La morocha asintió bajando su brazo que lo mantenía atrás y este festejo levantando el puño –Genial, no puedo esperar por mi abrazo anual.

La mujer rio negando en silencio abriendo la puerta del copiloto para lanzar su maletín al pequeño asiento trasero –No olvides que también te toca en navidad.

La mirada de Giovanni se llenó de emoción –¡Si! El cálido abrazo de navidad para combatir el frio.

-Anda, vámonos tengo cosas que hacer –. Dijo Jane subiéndose al auto.

El hombre asintió y de un salto se dio la vuelta para luego dirigirse al lado del conductor, mientras lo hacia la morocha se acomodaba en su asiento abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y bajando un poco la ventanilla mirando a través del respaldo interior que le permitió ver la mitad de un auto que se ocultaba a la vuelta de la calle. Suspiro negando en silencio a la vez que su amigo se acomodaba en su asiento y encendía el motor.

-Espero que no hayas hecho nada malo después de dejarme –. Susurro mirando como el auto que se ocultaba se ponía en movimiento casi a la vez que ellos.

-No. Fui por una cerveza y a una cita... creo que salió bien aunque no supe porque corrió a los 30 minutos, tal vez tenía algo que hacer. Ya me dirá cuando responda mis mensajes –. Soltó el italiano con evidente optimismo.

Jane lo volteo a ver con incredulidad pero sonrió asintiendo –Ya verás que tuvo una emergencia –. Dijo con visible sarcasmo.

-Si, espero que no sea nada grave.

La morocha no supo que hacer al ver que este no comprendía solo le sonrió negando en silencio, tal vez por su inocencia es que lo aguantaba desde pequeña. Dejo eso de lado y su semblante serio se hizo predominante.

-Dimmi cosa hai scoperto? (Dime ¿Qué averiguaste?).

Giovanni borro su sonrisa – Prova cinese di contatore elettronico dalla molla 9, è proprio questo. (Trato de meter electrónicos chinos por el muelle 9, solo eso se).

-Merda (Mierda) –. Jane negó y frunció su ceño – Se ricordo 8.9 e 10 hanno ragione terra di nessuno? (Si mal no recuerdo el 8,9 y 10 son tierra de nadie ¿cierto?) –. El italiano asintió y su compañera bufo – Ecco perché noi non sappiamo chi ha sparato ... può essere cinese, irlandese o italiana. Dannazione, Tommy. (Por eso es que no sabemos quién le disparo... pueden ser los chinos, los irlandeses o italianos. Maldita sea, Tommy).

Golpeo el tablero del auto llena de frustración, su amigo de inmediato hizo un gesto de dolor al ver el maltrato – Ehi, non maltrattare! (¡Hey, no lo maltrates!).

Dejo escapar un sonoro bufido asintiendo –Fa il capo sa già? (¿El jefe ya lo sabe?).

Giovanni levanto los hombros – Non lo so, non ho parlato ma chi lo sa custode di Tommy. (No sé, yo no dije nada pero quien sabe el guardián de Tommy).

Jane asintió – La prese fuori di lì e lo ha portato a destra in ospedale? (Él lo saco de ahí y lo llevo al hospital ¿cierto?) –. Su amigo asintió – Essere sicuri di dare il mio grazie. (Asegúrate de entregarle mis agradecimientos).

\- Inteso (Entendido).

El auto se detuvo y Jane tomo su portafolio para luego palmear con cariño el hombro de su amigo que le sonrió ampliamente –Hoy estaré todo el día con papeles, ve a tomar algo. Te llamo si te necesito.

Abrió la puerta y bajo del vehículo mirando a su alrededor por costumbre alcanzando a ver a su acosador estacionarse entre las sombras de un callejón pero no lo miro demasiado, no quería que supiera que ella sabía que estaba ahí.

-Ten un buen día, linda –. Dijo Giovanni desde el interior haciéndola reír por su cara tonta de galán.

-Gracias.

oooooooooo

Tenía ya un par de horas en su oficina cuando Frost al fin paso por ella, en cuanto levanto la vista de sus papeles y lo vio con algunos cardenales en el rostro todo su cuerpo se tensó. En silencio, lo observo caminar hasta llegar a la silla frente a su escritorio tomando asiento con mucha lentitud sin dejar de sujetarse las costillas.

-¿Que paso? –. Cuestiono secamente.

Barry le sonrió como si nada –Lo de siempre, el sistema de seguridad era de calidad.

-Ya veo... –. Jane se puso de pie y salió de su oficina para regresar con dos tazas de café, le entrego una a su amigo y la otra se la quedo apretándola entre su mano mientras se acomodaba en la silla junto a este –¿Guardias sin uniforme?

Barry asintió suspirando –Alcance a colarme y revisar el interior de la bodega, estaba vacía.

-No me lo trago, no te hubieran golpeado por nada –. Susurro la morocha apretando cada vez más su taza.

-Exacto... iba a revisar el resto solo para tener alguna idea de lo que pasa ahí pero me atraparon y me invitaron al interior –. Dijo el hombre con evidente sarcasmo.

-¿Cuantos?

-Cuatro, tres matones y un jefe de acento raro.

Jane se tensó hasta el punto de casi dar un salto al escuchar lo último –¿Rusos?

Barry asintió –Puede ser, no estoy seguro pero sonaban bastante del este.

La italiana se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta a su escritorio dándose un momento de pensar –Se decía que los irlandeses estaban peleando con algunos Ucranianos aparecidos de la nada.

-Puede que me halla topado con ellos –. Aseguro el moreno riendo forzadamente y con una leve mueca de dolor.

Jane sonrió –Creo que si, esto no ayuda a tu caso.

-Lo sé, comienza a verse perdido –. Barry la miro con desanimo.

-Llamare a mi cyber a ver si encuentra algo, supongo que la empresa es fantasma así que todo se ira a la basura pero si encontramos algo real que la respalde podemos ir contra ellos.

-Jane...

-Tranquilo, aun no se pierde todo. Siempre tienen un pequeño negocio legítimo para lavar...

-Jane no es eso –. La miro con seriedad –No quiero, ni podemos arriesgarnos a que tomen represalias contra el cliente o nosotros, si vamos al núcleo sabes que lo harán.

-Demonios –. Susurro aceptando la idea de su amigo aunque no le gustaba para nada.

-Sera mejor que llame a la policía.

Jane levanto la mirada al instante –No, no puedes hablar con cualquiera... no sabemos a quién pagaron peaje –. Sonrió levemente y tomo su móvil en el que busco algo, luego tomo un trozo de papel donde escribió un número bajo la atenta mirada de su amigo al que le extendió el papel una vez que termino –Llámalo, dile que eres mi amigo aunque seguramente ya lo sabe.

-¿Segura? –. Barry miro el número.

-Si, es un grano en el culo pero es intachable.

Barry asintió –Muy bien, ahora mismo lo llamo.

Jane se puso de pie y se acercó –No, tú vas ahora mismo al hospital a que te revisen y luego a casa a descansar. Mañana puedes hacer lo que quieras, dile a Gio que te lleve debe estar durmiendo ahí afuera.

-Pero... –. Barry se iba a negar pero al ver como su amiga lo miro con seriedad prefirió callar, suspiro vencido –Está bien, voy por mis cosas.

Jane le sonrió –Me avisas que te dicen.

-Claro.

El hombre abandono la oficina de la morocha que comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo en italiano dejando salir su enojo mientras volvía a su mesa tomando su móvil de inmediato pero de pronto este vibró entre sus dedos sorprendiéndola. Con duda miro el número desconocido y presiono el icono de mensajería.

 _Buen día, Jane. Espero que estés teniendo un maravilloso horario laboral, me disculpo por no llamar como es debido pero mis ocupaciones me tienen algo absorbida pero no por ello quería dejar de comunicarme._

 _Estuve pensando en tu propuesta y si me permites el atrevimiento me gustaría verte esta tarde, mi turno finaliza a las 5 pm. Podríamos ir a comer algo y conversar, por supuesto solo si es conveniente para ti. No es mi propósito el forzarte psicológicamente a ello._

 _Aguardare tu respuesta sin importar cuál sea, te deseo un buen restante de día._

 _Atentamente, Doctora Maura Isles._

Jane sonrió por el tono serio del mensaje y antes de ver quien escribía la carta, ya lo sabía aunque al ver el nombre completo de la médica se sorprendió pero eso no hizo a un lado su creciente emoción.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya se encontraba finalizando su trabajo, busco las llaves de repuesto del auto de Barry y salió casi saltando de su oficina con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Lamento la tardanza pero es que entre a semana de médicos y se me olvido completamente jejejeje sorry._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y lamento lo pequeño que fue pero es que tiene un porque que no les diré muahahahaha_

 _Gracias por suscribirse y sus comentarios. No duden en dejar mas con todas sus quejas o dudas, lo que quieran decir xD_

 _Saludos._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cap_06**_

La mirada de Maura se encontraba perdida, fija en el interior de su locker personal en el vestidor de médicos. Sus manos temblaban casi imperceptiblemente pero ella sabía que ocurría así como con pesadumbre sabia y sentía su uniforme de cirugía con huellas de sangre evidentes para ella y el mundo; por supuesto que esto había tomado cierta importancia cuando dejo la sala de emergencia de esta forma fue como si hubiera gritado en medio del lugar, ella que siempre portaba y mantenía sus ropas impolutas mostro la tragedia sin tener que decir ni una palabra.

Y realmente ello le alegraba. En varias ocasiones luego de un caso difícil sus colegas y la misma familia del paciente se acercaban a cuestionarle, a escuchar la historia como si se tratara de alguna clase de cuento; algo desagradable para su gusto e irrespetuoso tanto para ella como para el enfermo además claro, que realmente se llevaba con toda la gente con la que se cruzaba pero no por ello significaba que se sintiera cómoda con ello.

Aquel día no había sido tan simple y tranquilo como cualquier otro, claro con algunos golpes por caídas y otras cosas pero nada grave. Su turno se encontraba a 30 minutos de finalizar y su mente ya planeaba su noche cuando alguien le grito con tanta potencia que la hizo saltar en su lugar, una emergencia y una de las peores, un caso infantil.

Cuando un infante requiere de la atención de una cirujana especializada en emergencias sin duda, dejaba más que en claro que era algo muy malo.

Por desgracia así era; una pequeña de no más de 7 años jugaba en la calle frente a su casa, como cualquier infante con sus muñecas en el césped y una bicicleta que sus padres le habían regalado semanas antes en su cumpleaños y de pronto, la bella escena se volvió a una llena de terror cuando un conductor irresponsable acelero sin importarle encontrarse en un barrio residencial y sin que pudiera frenar arrollo a la pobre pequeña.

En el vestuario sus manos se apretaron en puños firmes que acerco a su pecho a la vez que sus ojos se cerraron soportando el revivir todo desde el instante en que fue llamada, desde que tuvo que correr a recibir la ambulancia teniendo tiempo solo para cubrirse las manos con unos guantes de látex, la escena de horror que la recibió en el vehículo, los llantos, la sangre, la desesperación tanto familiar como de sus propios colegas que trataban con todas sus fuerzas de ayudar y ella, trato de soportar y se mantuvo inalterable concentrándose en hacer todo para ayudar a esa pequeña y para su alivio lo logro aunque no fue fácil.

Agotada y soportando en silencio las lágrimas del comienzo y la sonrisa de satisfacción anduvo por los pasillos finalizando su papeleo pero con molestia noto que ocurría lo de siempre. Las enfermeras murmuraban a su paso y la miraban de mala manera, los rumores de que era una robot ya estaban de vuelta en sus oídos y aquel día realmente sus ánimos se habían terminado.

Cuando la situación se volvió a repetir antes de que al fin se fuera a descansar a casa, un par de enfermeras volvieron a susurrar de manera audible solo para molestar –Algunas sí que no tienen corazón…

-Tener tanto dinero, no da sentimientos…

Eran tres y juntas rieron mientras la rubia soportaba en silencio dándole su firma a los últimos papeles, otra agrego –Debe ser muy amargada…

Volvieron a reír tontamente y en esta ocasión, la doctora ya no tuvo ganas de soportarlas. Se dio la vuelta y las encaro mirándolas de la peor manera –Y ustedes deben estudiar un poco más para que a la otra situación de emergencia tampoco tengan tiempo de pensar en lo que sienten y mejor ayuden a quien lo necesite, en lugar de dejar caer el instrumental o no saber qué hacer en un momento crítico.

Las tres jóvenes la miraron de la peor forma aunque una realmente se avergonzó, ella era la que había dejado caer el instrumental. Aun se encontraban en formación pero eran jóvenes y bellas, y la mayoría de los doctores varones les perdonaban sus descuidos por ello. Todos lo sabían.

Un colega de Maura se acercó a ellas al escuchar los murmullos de los espectadores y al ver el rostro molesto de la rubia que realmente era extraño de ver –Isles ¿todo bien?

Maura se giró hacia su alto compañero con una mirada cargada de enojo contenido –De maravilla, Dr. Dane.

Les dio una última mirada molesta al trio de chicas y luego se dio la vuelta caminando con la cabeza en alto que se mantuvo hasta que se encerró el vestidor de los médicos. Ahí se dejó caer desanimada a punto de romperse por el pésimo término del día, deseando solo regresar a su casa y cenar algo ligero para luego ver algún documental interesante que entretuviera su mente para que se alejara de los sucesos que sin duda analizaría si tenía el momento.

Después de un largo rato, se puso de pie y se acercó a los lavabos para quitarse cualquier rastro de sangre que se hubiera quedado en su piel. Su cabello se encontraba sujeto en un chongo alto desordenado que le daba cierto aire distinguido mostrando su alargado y delicado cuello. Se introdujo en un vestidor y quito su uniforme deteniéndose un instante para observar fijamente las manchas del vital líquido, doblo las prendas con cuidado para luego guardarlas en su maleta y arroparse en un elegante vestido de marca en tono naranja con cinturón negro que le hacía entallar la prenda a la maravilla para finalizar el conjunto con unos tacones altos del mismo tono que el cinturón y una chaqueta igual.

Dio un largo suspiro frente al espejo sin fijarse demasiado en su maquillaje que era elegante y natural, nada excesivo ni para su gusto ni para su trabajo. Se miró fijamente a los ojos intentando que los recuerdos de los momentos pasados se le quedaran impregnados en su mente, sabía que lo mejor era ponerse en movimiento y así lo hizo.

Tomo su maleta y bolso saliendo del lugar sin fijarse en nadie, sabía que las miradas aún estaban en ellas y sin duda no era por el caso que había manejado de manera extraordinaria sino por los chismes que ya deberían estar en cada isla de enfermeras.

Por supuesto, no se equivocó. Sus pasos fueron seguidos por miradas inquisidoras pero los ignoro con un simple ruego entre sus pensamientos y esto era no volver a toparse con aquellas enfermeras, estaba agotada realmente no tenía ganas de otro enfrentamiento pero ninguna creencia cósmica la escucho y vio a dos de ellas a las puertas del hospital. Se hallaban dándole la espalda y conversando aunque sus movimientos denotaban coqueteo y un leve meneo sexual, eso la confundió un poco pero lo dejo de lado para aprovechar su danza de apareamiento como tapadera de su huida.

Alcanzo a escuchar algo a su paso pero no le puso mucha atención y continuo con su andar pero de pronto escucho pasos apresurados que se le aproximaban y por un momento se preparó para repeler alguna agresión, la tomaron por el brazo con suavidad deteniéndola y se giró con el puño en alto lista para romper la nariz de alguien.

-Ey, tranquila. Prometo no quejarme de la tardanza –. Frente a ella se encontraba Jane con una cálida sonrisa plasmada en su rostro un ramo de flores multicolores en sus manos –Aunque debo aceptar, sé que las mujeres nos tardamos al arreglarnos pero nunca había conocido a ninguna que tardara casi 3 horas…

-Oh ¡Jane! –. Exclamo Maura mostrando su pánico interior en su rostro.

La italiana se acercó y le saludo con un beso en la mejilla que hizo callar a la médica sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro –Esta bien, de todos modos no reserve nada especial.

-Jane realmente lo siento… yo…

Jane negó en múltiples ocasiones –Enserio, no lo pienses demasiado.

-Pero es una gran ofensa hacia tu persona y yo… –. Murmullos la hicieron callar y miro de reojo a la pareja de indeseables que la miraban con desdén pero también con cierta envidia, entonces fue consiente de a quien le dirigían su danza de apareamiento. Con sorpresa miro hacia la morocha que no dejaba de sonreírle con amabilidad –¿Podemos apartarnos de aquí?

La letrada se sorprendió por la petición pero acepto de inmediato andando a paso lento junto a la rubia que no sabía que decir –¿Día difícil?

La doctora se detuvo una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente y miro directamente a los ojos caobas de Jane que guardo silencio con su atención solo en ella –Jane, primero que nada deseo disculparme por mi descuido… realmente tuve un día difícil, bueno solo el final de turno pero… se me borro de la mente nuestro compromiso y me siento muy apena por ello –. La mujer asintió en silencio notando como había más –Y lo segundo es que, por lo mismo no me siento con ánimos de cumplir nuestro compromiso… la precisión de una cita es algo para lo que en este momento no me siento preparada.

-No es una cita –. Afirmo enseguida la abogada.

Maura la miro confusa y algo dolida en el fondo, no quiso mostrarlo así que se concentró en otra cosa –Pero…

-No es una cita –. Repitió Jane con mayor seguridad en sus palabras y sonriendo casi infantilmente.

Realmente la doctora no comprendía y le sonrió un poco solo por inercia al ver su buen ánimo –Tienes flores en tus manos.

-Oh –. La mujer miro el ramo un instante para luego esconderlo a su espalda –En un momento me encargo de ello pero primero déjame decirte mi idea ¿está bien? –. Maura acepto con cierta duda pero lo hizo. Jane sonrió más y suspiro –No es una cita, bueno lo era pero olvidemos eso. Solo supongamos…

-Suponer ¿Qué?

-Que simplemente nos encontramos… seremos dos amigas que se toparon luego del trabajo por la calle y decidieron comer o beber algo juntas antes de ir a casa, sin compromisos ni presiones y lo más relajante, disfrutando de una buena compañía con la que puedes ser tu porque soy tu amiga y ya te conozco –. Jane dio un paso hacia la médica y le tomo la mano mirándola con dulzura con un deje de preocupación en el fondo –La verdad es que por mí no habría problema en dejar lo de hoy para otro día pero no soy ciega, veo perfectamente que hoy necesitas una amiga con quien relajarte y puedo ser eso… otros calificativos ya los iremos pensando con el tiempo ¿te parece?

Maura se sonrojo mirándola y por inercia se acercaron un par de pasos hasta que el espacio entre ellas apenas eran de uno o dos decenas de centímetros, le sonrió brillantemente y bajo la mirada un momento con cierta coquetería para luego reír por lo bajo –Pero ¿por qué traes flores? amiga.

El semblante de Jane se ilumino –Es solo que supuse que alegrarían a alguien pero que te parece si vas dejando tus cosas en tu auto mientras yo… les hago… algo…

La doctora asintió –Muy bien, te espero en mi auto –. La hizo girarse para que viera el automóvil último modelo ecológico que se encontraba estacionado a su espalda, a fin de cuentas se encontraban en el estacionamiento de médicos del hospital –Este es…

-Genial, solo dame unos minutos –. Dijo la morocha antes de volver a darse la vuelta y correr hacia el hospital sin importarle que llevara botas altas que se encontraban perfectamente cubiertas por su pantalón formal que acostumbraba pero que para una especialista de zapatos como era la doctora fueron más que evidentes.

Hizo una leve mueca observándola introducirse en el hospital –Creo que debo ir de compras con mi amiga –. Susurro riendo.

oooooooooooooo

... Jane se limpió los labios con una servilleta, observando en silencio como su acompañante disfrutaba de los últimos bocados de su improvisada cena. Suspiro casi imperceptiblemente sin poder quitar sus ojos de ella pero se sintió tonta así que se obligó a ver su alrededor.

Se encontraban a orillas de un parque de pastos verdes y arboles con algunos cúmulos de flores que presumían sus colores a la luz de las múltiples farolas del lugar pero lo que más le agradaba era aquel tranquilo bullicio, en su mente le recordaba a un domingo familiar reunida con la familia y amigos haciendo picnic siendo realmente lo único diferente que el sol no había sido invitado.

-¿Cómo conoces este negocio? –. Pregunto Maura llamando su atención aunque antes se tomó un momento para revisarse los dientes furtivamente y eliminar algún rastro de alimento.

La morocha miro al cielo despejado fingiendo interés aunque realmente estaba tratando de no mirar demasiado a la rubia –Ventajas del trabajo, siempre conozco gente interesante... hace un par de años don Carlos tenía su local establecido en la décima pero un conductor ebrio lo destrozo, yo le ayude a obligarlo a que resarciera el daño ya que no quería.

La doctora asintió escuchándola atentamente –¿Y cómo sabes dónde va a estar ahora?

Sonrió brillantemente –Su nieta se encarga de los medios sociales... sigo su perfil en "Buitre"

Hubo una leve risa por parte de ambas hasta que Jane abandono el pasto que tuvieron que ocupar como asiento, se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo del trasero a la vez que miraba a su acompañante con una sonrisa.

-¿Lista para el postre?

Maura se rio negando –¿Cómo es que aun tienes hambre? ¿Tu metabolismo es muy ágil?

Jane levanto los hombros para luego ayudarla a ponerse de pie –No sé si es ágil pero tengo panza italiana... estamos preparados para competencias de comida desde la cuna –. Volvieron a reír un poco –Bueno ¿helado?

-Vainilla –. Sentencio la médica y Jane asintió de inmediato como si se tratara de un soldado para luego pedirle que aguardara a la vez que salía corriendo.

Maura la observo sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba animado, aceptaba que aún se encontraba algo desanimada por su día pero estar junto a la morocha simplemente la relajaba profundamente. Era ella y está bien, Jane le daba la comodidad para serlo y aunque veía como en ocasiones no entendía sus analogías científicas no le molestaba sino se tomaba el interés por pedirle que le explicara y eso realmente le robaba el aliento como jamás le había ocurrido pero no se dejó emocionar, era muy pronto para cualquier cosa.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la italiana regreso a su lado con un gran cono de helado de vainilla que le entrego –Este parque tiene un lindo parque artificial con lirios ¿te gustaría verlo?

-Claro.

-Permíteme –. Sin que se lo esperada, Jane le entrego su cono de helado para luego hincarse en el césped sin importarle que sus pantalones se ensuciaran y la sorprendió quitándole los tacones sin entregárselos, ella los cargo con una mano y con la otra retomo su postre –Listo... –. La cobriza la miro con cierta duda e intento quitarle sus zapatos pero la morena solo levanto los hombros quitándole importancia a la vez que sonreía evadiendo que le quitaran la carga –Tienes todo el día de pie, necesitas descansar o te torcerás algo.

Maura sonrió siguiéndola en su andar –Hago deporte para evitar esguinces y otras afecciones como Neuroma de Morton.

Jane hizo una mueca –Eso suena doloroso y ¿qué deportes haces?

-Un poco de equitación, esgrima y yoga pero solo ocasionalmente, mi rutina diaria es correr.

Jane asintió atenta –Realmente no te imagino con una espada en las manos aunque si lo analizo, el bisturí podría contar como una de bebe ¿no?

La doctora negó riendo –No creo que en ninguna línea temporal alguien le diera eso a un infante y uso un florete.

-Ah, esa cosa que parece alfiler con esteroides ¿cierto? –. Maura volvió a reír asintiendo.

-Gran ejemplo.

Jane le guiño el ojo juguetonamente –Sé que lo oculto muy bien pero realmente soy una genio.

Ambas rieron un poco hasta llegar frente al lago que realmente no era muy amplio pero si muy bello y cuidado con iluminación que intercalaba colores cada tanto, algo que le daba cierto toque mágico. Jane la guio hasta una banca a su orilla y tomaron asiento una junto a la otra.

-¿De qué deportes disfrutas tú? –. Cuestiono Maura con interés observándola de reojo para luego ver su alrededor notando como se encontraban solas y una cosquillita de ansiedad nació en su estómago mientras observaba lo labios de la morena que sonrió infantilmente.

-Béisbol, futbol y hockey aunque también me gustan las carreras de autos pero solo cuando participo en ellas –. Afirmo la morena.

-También me gustan las carreras y los autos aunque sobre todo las motocicletas –. Agrego la cobriza sorprendiendo a su acompañante que no pudo evitar sonreírle con sorpresa en su mirar –Pero el béisbol, nunca ha llamado mi atención.

-¡¿Qué?! –. Maura se sobresaltó en su lugar por el grito horrorizado de la italiana –Eso sí que está mal, una americana debe al menos conocer el juego de la nación... si me permites yo te lo muestro, un amigo me regalo unas entradas para el juego del sábado por la noche ¿qué dices?

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, jamás había tenido interés en aquellos juegos pero solo con ver la ilusión reflejada en su rostro asintió por inercia –Esta bien pero la otra semana tú me acompañaras al acuario a ver el florecimiento de los lirios tropicales así como las nuevas crías de tortuga.

Jane la escucho y aunque no era su tipo de plan asintió de inmediato –Me parece justo.

Guardaron silencio un momento disfrutando de la noche mirando hacia la luna llena que alumbraba el cielo junto algunas estrellas que la resguardaban.

-Es una vista hermosa –. Susurro Jane mirando embelesada por la sutil forma en que la luz del astro alumbraba el rostro de su acompañante dándole un toque casi mágico.

Maura lo ignoro y asintió –Lo es ¿sabías que dicen que la luna es el astro representante de la feminidad? –. La morocha elevo un poco su ceja con duda mostrándole interés que provoco una sonrisa en la rubia que no volteo por completo para verlo –Ya que en sus faces una vez al mes es cuando presenta la luminosidad para mostrar su cara al completo...

-Ah, el chiste de una vez al mes.

La doctora rio por lo bajo asintiendo –Si además claro que a lo largo de la historia los cuentos de cortejo o amor siempre se sitúan en la noche.

-Ya veo –. Susurro Jane volviendo a mirarla por el rabillo de su ojo –También debe ser porque bajo su luz la belleza natural sobresale hasta el punto en que no puedes resistirte a ella.

En esta ocasión; Maura sintió un escalofrió al escuchar sus palabras y en secreto sonrió al ver como los ojos de la morocha se encontraban solo en ella. Su corazón se aceleró pero lo ignoro apretando sus puños para no hacer o decir algo tonto.

El silencio se volvió a instaurar entre ellas y el semblante de la doctora poco a poco se fue ensombreciendo conforme los recuerdos la invadieron, en silencio y casi como un grito en el silencio, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus bellos ojos deslizándose en silencio por su mejilla hasta perderse al caer de su rostro pero Jane alcanzo a ver el camino de una de ellas.

Sin decir ni una palabra, paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Maura que dio un leve sobre salto pero la italiana no dijo nada aunque la cuestionaron con la mirada. Suavemente acaricio la mejilla de la dama que sintió como su respiración acelero en solo un segundo aguardando algo que ni siquiera sabía que deseaba pero aquello no llego, en su lugar la abogada dulcemente la hizo descansar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Debes estar agotada –. Susurro Jane.

Maura asintió apenas moviendo un poco la cabeza –El último caso fue horrible… y algunas de mis compañeras… ellas…

Escucho atentamente el bufido de disgusto y se preocupó un poco –¿Son malas?

-Si… su lógico deseo de satisfacción que creen que yo disfruto las hace comportarse como si jamás hubiera salido del internado –. Maura se cubrió los labios con su mano completamente sorprendida, era la primera vez que decía en voz alta lo que pensaba sobre sus compañeras.

Jane suspiro –Sé a lo que te refieres y también veo lo que envidian…

-¿Qué es? –. Pregunto completamente ignorante la cobriza.

La mujer se sorprendió un poco pero luego sonrió, sabía que no estaba junto a una persona frívola así que era obvio que ella no entendería la envidia de las que si lo eran –Veras, eres… eres inteligente, hermosa y con una carrera envidiable a pesar de tu corta edad además de que según entiendo provienes de una buena familia sin carencias de ninguna clase.

-Eso es muy banal.

-Lo es pero así son.

-La mayoría de esas cosas son mera casualidad en mi vida, es injusto que por ello ni siquiera respeten mi labor –. Refunfuño Maura acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de la morocha que rió un poco por su ademan que le pareció lo más lindo del mundo.

-Debe de ser muy frustrante y hasta degradante pero el respetarte sería la muestra de que aceptan que eres superior a ellas, eso casi nadie tiene la educación o valor para hacerlo.

Maura levanto su mirada y le sonrió con dulzura haciendo saltar el corazón de la abogada que rogó a quien fuera que no fuera escuchado –Tú no eres así…

Levanto los hombros con simpleza –Me caí muchas veces de chiquita –. La doctora rió por lo bajo pero luego volvió a posar sus ojos en la mirada de la italiana que atontada susurro –La verdad es que esas cosas no me importan aunque en tu caso solo puedo ver como esos detalles te hacen magnifica… demasiado hermosa como para tratar de escapar de ti… –. La cobriza suavizo su mirar y por un momento le pareció que iba ocurrir aquello que la ponía tan nerviosa y que en el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pero la abogada sacudió la cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho –… y también pienso que he mancillado tu paladar con la cena de hoy.

La cobriza no pudo evitarlo y soltó una carcajada negando en silencio –Todo estuvo delicioso, enserio… además soy de la firme creencia que la procedencia es algo definitorio pero no importante como imagen.

Jane sonrió –Me gusta que pienses así –. Volvieron a acomodarse guardando silencio concentrando sus miradas solo en el agua en calma y en sus pensamientos que no dejaban de analizar a la persona de junto. Sin saber porque una idea nació en su interior, algo que deseaba hacer pasara lo que pasara y afirmo su agarre en su acompañante –Sé que tu caso fue malo y sé que no quieres hablar de ello, y está bien… solo diré que siempre que tengas un mal día puedes llamarme y vendremos a ver los lirios mientras tu dejas de repasarlo en tu mente… yo estaré aquí para ayudarte a que lo dejes ir.

Maura no volteo a verla, solo asintió en silencio sintiendo como su respiración se había cortado por sus dulces palabras…

oooooooooooooooo

… sus risas y voces se escuchaban por las calles. Sus tacones resonaban en el concreto con cierto ritmo que al oído de cualquiera formaba una sinfonía única con el toque elegante, pausado y fluido de Maura combinado sin dificultad y de una manera única con el toque enérgico, impulsivo y altanero de Jane.

Un excelente ejemplo de como las mujeres se complementaban de una forma que jamás habían visto y menos sentido. Las atemorizaba, las volvía inseguras y preocupadas por cada frase o movimiento que se pudiera malinterpretar pero sobretodo las volvía sumamente consientes de cada detalle de la otra como si se tratara de tesoros del más alto valor. No había otra forma de describir como " _almas gemelas_ " aunque ellas fingían o mantenían real ignorancia.

Pero aún es demasiado pronto para que lo noten, realmente solo tienen dos momentos juntas. Momentos que ni siquiera sumaban más d horas compartiendo juntas.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de nuevo en el estacionamiento del personal médico del hospital, sus risas pararon y se miraron a los ojos con total complicidad.

-Me encanto ponernos al corriente, amiga –. Dijo Jane con una sonrisa juguetona rondando en su rostro.

Maura negó sonriendo animadamente, atrás había quedado la pesadumbre del comienzo de la tarde –Fue una velada deliciosa, gracias.

La morocha asintió tranquilamente –Bueno pues… ¿nos vemos el sábado?

-Por supuesto –. La doctora asintió aunque con cierta preocupación agrego –Pero… debo advertirte que aunque no me encontrare en turno, si surge una emergencia yo…

Jane le tomo la mano reconfortándola con su simple sonrisa –No tienes que explicarte, yo entiendo… –. Sacudió un poco el agarre juguetonamente hasta conseguir una sonrisa por parte de la cobriza –Muy bien, yo me encargo de llevarte un jersey para que te camuflajes con la multitud.

El semblante de Maura se inundó de solemnidad que sorprendido a su acompañante –¿Cuáles son los colores del equipo?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues para preparar un conjunto acorde a él, por supuesto –. Soltó la cobriza como si fuera lo más obvio que hizo reír por lo bajo a la morocha que asintió.

-Tranquila, dudo que exista alguna prenda con la que no te veas preciosa –. Susurro Jane acercándose a besarle la mejilla como despedida silenciosa –Te acoso con mensajes.

Maura rió asintiendo –Tratare de esconderme.

-¡No podrás! Muahahaha –. Exclamo con una risa infantil que fingía locura a la vez que sus pasos se alejaban lentamente de la doctora a la que no dejo de ver en ningún momento hasta que piso la calle.

La doctora la observo todo el tiempo sonriendo tontamente…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Cap_07**_

Desde el momento en que Maura apareció en el hospital miradas la siguieron a su paso, aunque aquello era algo de lo más normal la fijación era distinta pero no le dio importancia alguna y solo siguió con su camino hasta entrar en los vestidores de los médicos.

Sus tacones altos retumbaron contra el suelo produciendo un sonido que se extendió por la sala vacía hasta que se detuvieron frente a su casillero, dejo su bolso sobre la banca central que separaba las hileras de lockers y antes de tomar el candado del propio se detuvo un momento para mirar su reloj, asegurándose de tener el tiempo necesario. Al ver que esto era correcto con calma cumplió con su rutina donde se apartaba del glamour de ser una heredera para convertirse en una férrea servidora del necesitado.

Al finalizar se aseguró de que sus cosas se encontraran bien acomodadas y que el candado estuviera perfectamente cerrado, guardo su estetoscopio en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca y mientras volvía a pisar los pasillos sus dedos cepillaron por algunos momentos sus cabellos para luego sujetarlos en un chongo alto, ignorando como su elegancia innata tenia embelesados a varias personas a su alrededor.

Susie Chang, era un joven residente y podría decirse que la protegida de Maura; como cada mañana ya la aguardaba a las afueras de los vestidores con su vestimenta impoluta como le gustaba a su superior y un vaso de café con el gusto perfecto para esta que al verla le sonrió con amabilidad en cuanto la vio.

-Buen día, doctora.

-Buen día, residente Chang –. Maura acepto el vaso que le era ofrecido con ánimo pero negó silenciosamente –Susie te agradezco pero ya te he mencionado que no es necesario esto.

Comenzaron a andar por el pasillo dirigiéndose al pabellón de urgencias; la residente en silencio noto algo diferente en su tutora pero no sabía exactamente que era así que no lo menciono volviendo su concentración a la conversación –Los demás titulares lo exigen.

Maura bufo en silencio bajando la vista con cierta vergüenza –Esta es una de las ocasiones en las que me alegro de ser diferente a mis colegas...

-Exacto. Por ello es que lo merece y es un placer hacerlo –. Agrego Susie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La cobriza volvió a negar pero un leve sonrojo delato lo halagada que se sintió por las palabras de su pupila a la vez que en sus ojos brillaban con cierto orgullo oculto.

-Doctora Isles, le llaman en recepción.

Maura le agradeció a la enfermera que le aviso con un movimiento de cabeza y con paso apresurado ya que su turno se encontraba próximo a comenzar, su pupila la seguía de cerca ya con los papeles de los pacientes de su tutora cuando de pronto tuvo que frenar de golpe al ver como esta se había detenido frente a la recepcionista del hospital. Se asomó por el costado de la cobriza que no se movía mientras sus mejillas se iban colorando más y más frente a las evidentes miradas de los curiosos a su alrededor y los que se agregaban pero la cobriza mantenía fija su mirada aceituna en un ramo de rosas rojas brillantes. El mensajero se le acerco dárselo y a que le firmara la hoja de entrega, así lo hizo y sin borrar su sonrisa admiro el delicado conjunto que aunque no era muy grande era lo suficiente encantarla a la vez que respiraba profundamente impregnando su nariz con el delicioso aroma.

Susie se apresuró a tomar la tarjeta que casi cae al suelo, no porque pensara en leerla ni mucho menos pero notaba como a su alrededor curiosos se aglutinaban ocultándose torpemente en el entorno, así que deseaba proteger la privacidad de su tutora de las malintencionadas presencias que eran bastantes. Y de pronto, al voltear a ver el rostro de la doctora comprendió que es lo que había sido diferente y que no sabía que era y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

La doctora volteo hacia su pupila que de inmediato le extendió la tarjeta que había tomado y con calma extrajo la nota escrita con el puño y letra de su remitente...

 _"Menos de dos docenas es un detalle adecuado para una amiga ¿cierto?_ _ **JR**_ _"_

... una risa suave y baja escapo de los labios de la médica que sorprendió completamente a su público pero no le importo, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su trabajo con una enorme y maravillosa sonrisa adornando su rostro deslumbrando a todo es que la viera por el resto del día.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Entonces ¿Cuántas docenas se da a una pareja?_

La sonrisa de jane apareció en cuanto vio el mensaje y el remitente de este, y sin importarle nada se tomó un momento para responder…

 _Creo que lo correcto es 3 por detalle, 4 por celebración y hasta 5 por disculpa._

… su mirada permaneció en la pantalla de su móvil mientras aguardo la respuesta que no se hizo esperar demasiado…

 _Eso suena caro hasta para mí._

… la morocha sonrió tontamente sin poder evitarlo aunque se avergonzó un poco por ello ya que se encontraba en un lugar público pero que más daba, pensó mientras respondía…

 _Sí la chica lo vale, el dinero es lo de menos._

… de nueva cuenta espero la respuesta pero en esta ocasión no la hubo. Suspiro con desanimo pero sabia y comprendía que la preciosa pelirroja que se había colado ya en sus sueños se hallaba trabajando así que no se molestó. No podía, ella haría lo mismo de ser necesario.

-Estas sonriendo raro… ¿Al fin te animaste a tener un romance o tomas drogas buenas?

La pregunta dicha en la mesa de al lado la hizo reír mientras negaba con la cabeza y guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su saco –Me pregunto porque todos dicen "al fin".

-¿Quieres que responda?

Jane negó enseguida –Mejor otro día.

Observo a su alrededor con cierto disgusto que no pudo evitar mostrar en una leve mueca pero sabía que era el mejor momento y lugar. Una cafetería cualquiera aunque realmente no era cualquiera para la letrada que la visitaba con regularidad, en ocasiones solo pasando por su necesario café antes de ir a su despacho o como aquel día en que se quedaba a almorzar. Nada fuera de la rutina, nada que llamara la atención de cualquier vigilante y eso lo volvía perfecto.

Se encontraba sentada en una de las pocas mesas individuales del sitio manteniendo su visible "manos libres" acomodado en su oreja por el que hablaba mientras disfrutaba de su comida ligera. A su lado, se hallaba otra mesa individual donde una mujer afroamericana disfrutaba de una taza de capuchino mientras toda su concentración iba hacia el monitor de su computadora portátil donde líneas de scripts eran desarrollados sin parar.

-Hasta parece que haces algo importante –. Dijo Jane mirando de reojo a la mujer que negó sonriendo.

-Lo hago, un parche para el nuevo juego "COD" así todos podrán jugar gratis.

La morocha negó riendo –Suena importante.

-Lo es –. La desconocida miro por la ventana encontrando estacionado dos autos que reconoció al instante –Parece que panda sigue tus pasos.

Jane soltó un bufido –Todo es culpa de Tommy… ¿Qué sabes de eso?

-Te envié chocolates –. Afirmo la mujer de cabello rizado oscuro contra la diadema de juego que cubría uno de sus oídos –Agregue dulces de cereza de mimados.

-¿Encontraste muchos?

-Oh, sí. Te van a encantar.

Jane asintió tomando la cuenta que ya le había sido dejada sobre su mesa, con cierto desinterés busco el dinero en sus bolsillo –Mi accompagni a giocare? ( _¿Me acompañaras a jugar?_ ).

-Siempre.

-Grande, lasciami sbarazzarsi del panda. ( _Estupendo, solo deja que me deshaga del panda_ ).

Se puso de pie tomando su maletín y sin más comenzó a avanzar hacia la caja pero tomándose un momento para susurrar lo más bajo posible –Fino ad allora, Nina. ( _Hasta luego, Nina_ )…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane dejo escapar un suspiro mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras hacia su departamento, cargaba su maletín en una mano y en la otra una caja de bombos de chocolate al que le había robado uno que otro dulce. Se acercó a su puerta e introdujo su llave en la cerradura pero apenas la giro sintió como algo no iba bien, instintivamente guardo los dulces en el maletín que aferro con su mano derecha a la vez que la izquierda se fue hacia su espalda de donde tomo su arma a la que solo tuvo que quitarle el seguro para estar lista.

Dio un leve empujón a la puerta para que esta se abriera por completo y con seguridad se introdujo en el apartamento con movimientos firmes, sin mucha delicadeza lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia atrás de la puerta donde dejo lentamente el maletín entre a otros idénticos sin dejar de vigilar a su alrededor y justo cuando se disponía a avanzar hacia la habitación, escucho un casi imperceptible ruido en un rincón en la sala y se giró con su arma apuntando a la esquina exacta.

Su mirada que ya se había acostumbrado a las penumbras vio la figura y frunció el ceño –Sera mejor que salgas antes de que te vuele la cabeza.

Una risa profunda se hizo escuchar y la morocha silenciosamente dejo escapar un poco del aire que se encontraba guardado en su interior pero no bajo la guardia –Sono felice e sollevato dal fatto che non dimentica ( _Me alegra y tranquiliza que aún no olvides_ ).

Jane se mantuvo impasible –E 'come andare in bicicletta ( _Es como andar en bicicleta_ ).

-Verissimo, capo ( _Muy cierto, jefa_ ) –. La sombra se movió y se acercó hasta la mujer que no bajo el arma que se clavó en la frente del hombre –Abbiamo bisogno di parlare ( _Tenemos que hablar_ ).

Al encontrarse tan cerca, la morocha pudo reconocer sin problemas al visitante y soltó un suspiro bajando el arma que volvió a ocultar en su espalda –Ho assunto sarebbe successo, ma non credi che questo è troppo film? ( _Supuse que pasaría aunque ¿no crees que esto es demasiado de película?_ ).

El hombre levanto las manos extendidas y se encogió de hombros –Qualcosa ma hai avuto un cane per diversi giorni (Algo pero has tenido perro por varios días).

Jane se giró y camino hasta su nevera de donde tomo un par de cervezas para luego regresar a sentarse frente a la barra, la sombra la imito y le tomo la bebida que le era ofrecida –Non molti problemi che sei qui? ( _¿No es mucho problema que estés aquí?_ )

-No, lascia dall'altra parte della città. Il cane dovrà andare per esso e che mi darà il tempo, ma non hanno molto così arriviamo al punto… che cazzo di Tommy? ( _No, deje un hueso al otro lado de la ciudad. El perro tendrá que ir por él y eso me dará tiempo pero no tenemos mucho así que vayamos al grano… que mierda pasa con Tommy?_ ) –. Soltó con audible enojo la sombra.

Jane lo miro fijamente sin flaquear en la fuerza de su mirada aunque en su interior temía –Tommy è il mio problema e io risolvere ( _Tommy es mi problema y yo lo resolveré_ ).

La sombra sonrió –Mio caro capo, temo ora è il mio problema troppo. Tensione I'imbecille metio tra i gruppi, ha fatto uno scherzo. Ho davvero cago e questo è venutta a me… ( _Mi querida jefa, me temo que ahora es mi problema también. El muy imbécil se metió entre grupos en tensión, no hizo una travesura. Realmente la cago y esto está viniendo a mi…_ ).

-… e ti dico di lasciare. Prendo e questo non più rabbia ( _… y yo te he dicho. Yo me encargare y esto no ira a mas_ ) –. Dijo Jane con fuerza interrumpiendo las palabras de la sombra que la miro –Lui è mio fratello e io puliré la vostra merda… vi chiedo di lasciarmi in carica ( _Es mi hermano y yo limpiare su mierda… le pido que me deje a cargo_ ).

La sombra suspiro bajando la mirada a la vez que negaba –Quel maledetto ragazzino si ottiene sempre nei guai ... non dovrebbe sporcarsi nel minimo ( _Ese maldito chiquillo siempre te mete en problemas... se supone que no deberías ensuciarte en lo más mínimo_ ).

-Lui è mio fratello e nessuno avrebbe sparato a mio fratello senza la mia gambe divisa ( _Es mi hermano y nadie le dispara a mi hermano sin que yo le parta las piernas_ ) –. El tono de Jane denoto su enojo profundo.

La sombra al ver su mirada decidida solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro, se puso de pie y se bebió su cerveza por completo en un trago – Non fare un pasticcio e fare da soli, scompaiono. Vi avverto che si vede Tommy ed io ti porterò in profondità ( _No hagas un desastre y sí lo haces, desaparecerás. Te advierto que veré a Tommy y lo llevare a lo profundo_ ).

Jane sonrió con cierta dureza –Prendetelo e si lascia il vostro prossimo stupido o lo farò ( _Llévalo y hazlo que deje sus estupideces o a la próxima lo haré yo_ ).

La sombra soltó una carcajada sonoro a la vez que su móvil comenzaba a sonar, se acercó y beso la frente de la mujer que le sonrió con cariño –Un degno Rizzoli… andare a cena presto ( _Una digna Rizzoli… ve a cenar pronto_ ).

Jane asintió –Ci proverò, ti amo. Abbi cura di te ( _Lo intentare, te quiero. Cuídate mucho_ ).

-Inoltre è il mio capo bello ( _También tu mi hermosa jefa_ ).

La sombra se dio la vuelta y con calma abandono el apartamento dejando sola a la morocha que con la mirada seria volvió a sacar su arma que deposito sobre la barra, y a la que se le quedo mirando aun en la oscuridad sintiendo como esta se introducía entre sus poros.


	8. Chapter 8

_**ADVERTENCIA.**_

 _ **No recuerdo sí coloque la clasificación correcta, ya lo revisare pero en al menos este capítulo la violencia sera algo explicita. Así que MENORES mejor nos vemos en el siguiente xD... aunque creo que el próximo también tendrá algo de sangre. Dios, Lo siento.**_

 _ **Cap_08**_

La música llenaba el ambiente nocturno donde algunas luces estrambóticas resplandecían con potencia iluminando los cuerpos que se restregaban con lujuria silenciosa mientras el alcohol inundaba sus cuerpos, animándolos a olvidar cualquier cosa que no fuera placentero. El pequeño departamento en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba atiborrado de jóvenes universitarios en su mayoría, que lejos de sus familias se olvidaban de la mesura y ahora andaban ebrios hasta el punto de caerse pero por fortuna el piso era tan pequeño que entre todos se mantenían de pie aunque en algún momento podría ocurrir una ciada de bolos.

Entre aquel bullicio; Tommy y su mejor amigo, Aarón, se divertían de lo lindo. Bebiendo sin control, fumando un poco de hierba y besándose con alguna adolescente traviesa. Una buena vida para dos veinteañeros sin vocación alguna más que ser los bebes adorados de sus madres.

En una de las calles aledañas con una vista perfecta del escandaloso lugar un sedán oscuro se mantenía inmóvil desde largo tiempo atrás. Sus vidrios polarizados impedían que alguien mirada en su interior pero no viceversa y está, era una mirada de completa frustración y decepción que se mantenía firmemente clavada en el castaño que reía bebiendo rodeado de chicas junto a su amigo.

-Niente da vedere… (Nada que ver…) –. Un suspiro fue audible seguido por un tono potente –Llévenselo.

Sin decir una palabra, el hombre que iba de copiloto bajo del auto que arranco su motor comenzando su andar por la calle pasando frente a la entrada del edificio donde luego de su paso se detuvo una camioneta de servicio blanca de la que salieron cuatro hombres que fueron ignorados por los jóvenes hasta que golpearon al par de chicos que luego subieron al vehículo que comenzó a andar perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de Boston.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A las afueras de la ciudad, en una de las antiguas fábricas junto al mar yacía un cuerpo adolorido colgando del amarre de sus manos sintiendo como en cualquier instante sus hombros amenazaban con desgarrarse por el peso. Tenía varias costillas lastimadas y tal vez hasta rotas mientras su sangre no dejaba de deslizarse por su rostro hasta tocar el suelo donde ya formaba un charco.

Tommy tosió, jalando aire con dificultad antes de que más sangre se escapara por sus labios como si se tratara de un trago de agua, que termino en el suelo que las puntas de sus pies apenas rozaban. Por momentos, sentía como perdía la conciencia pero los golpes lo despertaban sin permitirle algo de descanso luego de más de dos horas de estar colgado y usado como saco de boxeo. Por suerte, o al menos eso pensó al inicio; el hombretón que se había encargado de destrozarlo lo dejo en paz un largo rato durante el que respiro con cierto alivio pero entonces gritos desgarradores provenientes de otra parte cercana de la oscura fabrica, lo hicieron temblar.

Entre las penumbras que lo rodeaban pudo distinguir una silueta que se aproximaba con tranquilidad y el miedo se acrecentó en su pecho, inútilmente se sacudió tratando de escapar de su amarre pero lo único que logro fue maltratar más a sus agotados brazos.

-Quieto –. Dijo con sequedad uno de los hombres que lo custodiaba y por inercia apretó los dientes sabiendo bien lo que vendría luego.

No se equivocó, instantes después golpes volvieron a estamparse contra su torso con toda la fuerza posible que apenas soporto.

Ya no pudo mantener su cabeza en alto y solo la dejo colgar luchando para mantener sus ojos abiertos, con debilidad susurro –¿Q-que... que quieren de mí?

-Esa una pregunta simple y su respuesta es igual –. Respondió la silueta que ya se encontraba frente a él y que enseguida reconoció. Leone dio un paso al frente y lo encaro con frialdad –Y la respuesta es; quiero que dejes de hacer tonterías, Tommy.

El castaño perdió todo color al ver a su tío y antes de poder decir algo, recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula tan fuerte que casi se la desencaja de su sitio pero aun así luego de escupir otro poco de sangre, logro hablar o mejor dicho se atrevió –Tío ¿porque?

-Porque –. Leone negó en silencio –No sé cómo eres capaz de preguntar, como si nada –. Soltó un suspiro –¿Sabes? Siempre mantuve la esperanza de que hicieras algo de tu vida pero no sé cómo, pero en su lugar solo has logrado decepcionarme más y más hasta el punto en que me parece extraordinario... Debo aceptarlo, en eso eres el mejor idiota hasta el punto de que ya eres de otro nivel.

-Pero ¿q-que hice mal?

El italiano mayor tenso su mandíbula y en sus ojos fue evidente su enojo –Te parece poco ¿tu estupidez en los muelles?... Dios sabe, que de joven busque fortuna y cometí errores por los que pague pero jamás algo del calibre que tú has hecho, muchacho. Solo una cabeza podrida como la tuya podría, sin real seguridad de que bastara, resarcir el daño –. Tommy lo miro lleno de miedo mientras este lo encaraba –Sabes cuál fue mi maldita sorpresa cuando recibí una llamada donde me decían que mi sobrino ¡Mi maldita sangre! había destrozado un acuerdo de paz de meses. ¡Meses! hasta el punto de casi lanzarme a la guerra. Oh, Tommy enserio que esta vez la cagaste y bien... esos muelles se mantenían neutros para dar cierto equilibrio y cuando trataste de hacer negocios ahí ¡utilizando me apellido! ¡Me has puesto a mí y a todo lo que me interesa en riesgo!

-Tío... yo no sabía... lo juro, perdóname –. Lloriqueo el castaño a lo que su tío dio una leve indicación con la cabeza sin apartar su mirada de él observando como su hombre volvía a aporrear con todas sus fuerzas aquel ya flácido cuerpo iba y venía por los aires hasta que se quedó sin energías para hacerlo como era debido.

-Bájenlo.

La cadena fue soltada y las piernas de Tommy golpearon el suelo pero no reaccionaron al peso, doblándose por completo dejando que el trasero del hombre se golpeara con brutalidad para que luego su torso cayera al mismo nivel de costado casi en cámara lenta.

Leone lo miro con desprecio y le dio la espalda –Tráiganlo.

Dos hombres lo sentaron bruscamente y metieron sus brazos bajo los de el para apenas levantarlo llevando a arrastras por la sucia bodega dejando un rastro de sangre como prueba del camino recorrido. Lo lanzaron contra una silla de metal dejándolo casi colgado por ausencia de fuerza del cuerpo.

Leone lo vio de reojo con decepción e hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia unos hombres que se encontraban custodiando otra habitación lejana donde estos desaparecieron por un momento pero luego salieron arrastrando otro cuerpo que lucía más golpeado que Tommy con su rostro hinchado hasta el punto en que no se le reconocía y su playera bañada en sangre, a diferencia de su sobrino este fue lanzado sin cuidado casi a sus pies donde dio una profunda inhalación para luego toser profusamente mostrando que aún se encontraba con vida.

-Despiértenlos –. Dijo el jefe y enseguida dos cubetas de agua fría fueron lanzadas contra los cuerpos.

Tommy dio un salto a la vez que inhalaba profundamente pero abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor desorientado, su rostro se llenó de pánico al ver a su amigo destrozado frente a él gritando porque le perdonaran e implorando piedad. El castaño solo volteo hacia su tío que ya se encontraba a su lado mirando con cierta lastima al joven que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lanzó a abrazarse a la pierna de uno de sus custodios que sin piedad lo pateo múltiples ocasiones haciéndole escupir más sangre.

-Míralo Tommy... mira lo que le has hecho –. Dijo Leone con frialdad.

Tommy negó con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos –No, tío. Te lo ruego... he aprendido la lección, prometo que no volveré a hacer negocios en tu territorio pero no le hagas daño.

Leone lo miro con decepción tomándolo de los cabellos para que lo viera a los ojos –Oh, hijo. Aun no lo entiendes ¿cierto? No te quiero haciendo ninguna clase de negocios en ningún lado, quiero que seas un simple corriente y ya. Tu no perteneces a este mundo, muchacho –. Lo soltó con brusquedad lanzando su cabeza a un lado –Y ahora veras el precio de tu estupidez.

Sin que dijera nada, sus hombres sometieron al chico del suelo que lucho por evitar sus agarres pero al final perdió. Desde las sombras un tercero se acercó arrastrando por el suelo un machete afilado que hizo palidecer a los dos prisioneros.

-¡No por favor! ¡Se los ruego! ¡Tom ayúdame! –. Grito el del suelo con todas sus fuerzas retorciéndose mientras uno de los hombres lo obligaba a estirar su brazo sobre el suelo.

Tommy quiso ponerse de pie pero su custodio lo golpeo en el abdomen obligándolo a permanecer en su sitio y aun sin aire trato de razonar –T-tío... te lo ruego... d-detén esto... hare lo que sea...

Leone volvió a tomarlo del cabello y lo obligo a ver a su amigo a la vez que se acercó a su oído –Es tarde... ve lo que has hecho...

Y justo en ese instante, el hombre del machete que ya se hallaba de rodillas junto al chico levanto su arma en el aire para luego dejarla caer en un golpe sordo contra el cemento.

-¡No…! –. Soltó entre alaridos el del suelo que fue liberado para que se revolcara en su dolor y el enorme charco de sangre que comenzó a cubrirlo proveniente de la extremidad perdida.

A la vez; Tommy grito y quiso voltear la cabeza pero el agarre de su tío se lo impedía, obligándolo a ver como su amigo no dejaba de sufrir por el dolor y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar como un niño pequeño.

Esto asqueo a Leone que al fin lo libero con aversión, extendió su mano hacia el custodio de su sobrino y este le entrego un arma a la que solo tuvo que amartillar para que se encontrara lista para disparar.

-Este es el mundo al que quieres pertenecer, chico –. Se acercó a ver con pena al que ya se había quedado quieto abrazando contra si lo que le quedaba de brazo –Es ruin, peligroso y violento de formas tan imaginables que asusta todo el tiempo... y tú, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Tommy lo miro con odio negando múltiples veces al ver como se le acercaba con el arma en la mano, aterrado sus lágrimas salieron más y más bañándole el rostro –Tío, por favor...

Leone se colocó a su espalda y lo obligo a sujetar el arma a la vez que sus hombres acomodaban a su amigo frente a ellos. Tommy se negó a sujetar la pistola pero su custodio lo golpeo hasta que lo hizo, empuñándola contra su mejor amigo.

-... Antes te dije que debía entregar una cabeza... es momento de que decidas cual será –. Susurro el italiano al oído de su sobrino que continuaba lloriqueando pero sin duda apunto a la cabeza de su amigo.

-Tommy... hermano por favor... –. Lloriqueo Aarón mirándolo.

Tommy apretó los labios y volteo hacia otro lado con su dedo listo en el gatillo –Lo siento... lo siento...

Leone le tomo la cabeza y lo obligo a mirar de frente a Aarón –Has tu elección.

El estruendo de un disparo lleno la bodega y sus alrededores, el cuerpo inerte de Aarón cayo hacia enfrente mientras Tommy soltaba el arma para cubrir su rostro a la vez que el llanto era imparable.

Leone lo miro en silencio, negando con vergüenza profunda y se acercó a tomar el arma que luego entrego a su dueño –Encárgate de que sea visto.

-Sí señor.

Regreso su vista a su sobrino mientras otro de sus hombres se le aproximaba para recibir sus indicaciones, soltó un pesado suspiro negando –Sáquenlo de la ciudad un tiempo, que el medico lo vea y encárguense de que llame a su madre cada dos días... cuando este bien regrésenle su niño a la mujer.

Se dio la vuelta listo para irse pero Tommy lo detuvo poniéndose de pie de golpe, tomando la precaución de hablar en su idioma natal por respeto y gusto del mayor – Questo non l'avresti fatto a lei! (¡Esto no se lo hubieras hecho a ella!).

Leone se dio la vuelta y le sonrió con tranquilidad – No. Non avrei nemmeno dovuto lasciare la mia casa con lei. Sapete perché? (No. Con ella ni siquiera hubiera tenido que salir de mi hogar. ¿Sabes porque?) –. Antes de que el chico respondiera, el italiano se le aproximo con velocidad mirándolo con dureza –Perché ha una testa! Avrebbe avuto successo nel suo business e invece di offrirmi una notte di sangue, mi sarei riempito di orgoglio e di paga del pedaggio sapendo il suo posto ... Tu ... sei solo un fallimento dell'uomo, Tommy (¡Porque ella tiene cabeza! Ella hubiera tenido éxito en su negocio y en lugar de ofrecerme una noche de sangre, me hubiera llenado de orgullo y pagado peaje sabiendo su lugar. Tu... tu eres un simple fracaso de hombre, Tommy) –. El castaño apretó los labios con rencor, Leone suspiro negando –Vedi questo? Vede il sangue versato scioccamente. Questo è tu... nel caso strano che avrebbe fallito non avrebbe mai sparato un suo amico… (¿Ves esto? Ves la sangre derramada tontamente. Esto eres tu... en el extraño caso que ella hubiera fallado jamás habría disparado a un amigo suyo...)

\- Mi hai costretto! (¡Tú me obligaste!) –. Replico Tommy.

-No! Ti ho detto di fare la tua scelta e hai fatto, hai scelto di ucciderlo per salvare la tua pelle. Istinto di sopravvivenza, capisco (¡No! Yo te dije que hicieras tu elección y la hiciste, elegiste matarlo para salvar tu pellejo. Instinto de supervivencia, lo entiendo) –. Leone sonrió paternalmente – Avrebbe ignorato lui per la lealtà, aveva troppa e tu l'avresti approfittato, avresti preferito mille volte di sparare a far pagare qualcun altro alla sua stupidità. Non tu, Tommy. (Ella lo hubiera ignorado por lealtad, tiene demasiada y tú te has aprovechado de ello, hubiera preferido mil veces dispararse a dejar que alguien más pagara por su estupidez. Tu no, Tommy).

\- Lo hai sempre preferito (Siempre la preferiste) –. Reprocho el castaño en tono casi infantil que asqueo a su tío.

\- Certo. Sei tu e tu sei sempre stato un figlio idiota di mami mentre lei è forte, leale e intelligente, orgogliosa e ha almeno il quintuplo di gambe che tu (Por supuesto. Tu eres y siempre has sido un idiota niño de mami mientras que ella es fuerte, leal e inteligente, orgullosa y tiene al menos el quíntuple de agallas que tu) –. Leone se dio la vuelta y volvió a andar dejando a su sobrino sumergido en su dolor, envidia y un naciente odio pero se detuvo en la puerta – Se chiedete... Sì. Sarebbe sopravvissuto e dominare questo mondo... (Por si te lo preguntas... Sí. Ella sobreviviría y dominaría este mundo...).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El día era precioso, o al menos para Jane así lo era. No le importaba el terrible tráfico en los alrededores del estadio que llegaba hasta varias cuadras algo apartadas, ni el cielo que comenzaba a nublarse o la larga fila que soporto con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ni los empujones al buscar los asientos o los gritos que tuvo que dar para conseguir las sodas y los perritos calientes. Nada de eso importaba porque su mundo estaba concentrado solo en la cobriza a su lado que con un libro en mano especializado en béisbol, observaba con completa atención el juego.

Por suerte, pensó. Así ignoraría la estúpida sonrisa de Jane que se iluminaba clavándose solo en la doctora hasta el punto que casi ignoro como iba el juego pero se reprendió volteando hacia el plato.

Ignorando como Maura sonreía por lo bajo mientras sus mejillas se coloraban en un precioso tono rojizo. Sus manos aferraron su libro estrujándolo un poco y su mirada aceituna aunque no directamente se quedó en la morocha que gritaba con una sonrisa encantada ahora que ya se concentraba el juego.

Durante tres horas así estuvieron, intercalándose para observar a la otra. Aprendiendo los detalles propios que las volvían única y a sus ojos maravillosas.

Subieron al auto de la abogada que suspiro aliviada de al fin escapar del mar de gente que salía a trompicones del estadio aunque al final todos se volvían a reunir en el estacionamiento o las calles aledañas donde algunos preferían aparcar, como ellas.

-Fue un buen juego –. Jane volteo a ver a su acompañante, a fin el trafico estaba detenido –Dime ¿te gusto tu primera vez?

Maura sonrió abiertamente maravillando a la conductora –El vibrar de la gente me parece extraordinario. Hay tanta emoción compartida que me intriga el saber cómo funciona aunque sé que químicamente y psicológicamente tiene un motivo pero es especial la integración que te arrastra aunque quieras evitarlo...

De golpe se calló, reprendiéndose mentalmente a si misma mientras bajaba la mirada. De nuevo había permitido que su mente analista tomara el control y se explayara en terrenos que usualmente nadie deseaba a escuchar por lo que estaba segura que su acompañante ahora miraba hacia el tráfico con mayor aburrición que antes.

Jane bufo por lo bajo amenazando con su mirar a la gran fila de autos frente a ellas pero luego se volvió hacia Maura sonriéndole –Si, se a lo que te refieres... es raro pero hasta parece que en ocasiones podría decirse que nuestros corazones van al mismo ritmo aunque no sé si eso es posible.

La doctora la miro un momento aturdida pero luego le sonrió, conquistada en secreto solo por el hecho de que parecía escucharla sin aburrirse pero dejo eso de lado para que su silencio no siguiera prolongándose –Es posible. Estudios indican que nuestros corazones se sincronizan en algunos casos especiales incluyendo el compartimiento de emociones profundas como el miedo o el amor.

-Oh –. Jane la miro a los ojos con dulzura y le sonrió tontamente sin notarlo –Y dígame doctora ¿su corazón se sincronizo con el mío?

Maura soporto su mirada a la vez que sus mejillas volvían a sonrojarse visiblemente y su hermosa sonrisa se estampo con firmeza en su rostro –Por supuesto –. La morocha dejo caer su quijada sintiendo como su interior se aceleraba –Cuando ocurrieron esas tres últimas carreras que dieron el gane del juego, estoy casi segura de que vitoreamos a la vez.

Jane soltó una carcajada triste desconcertando a Maura que la observo en silencio pero ignorando la emoción que contenía, se limpió una lagrimilla que se escapaba de su ojo y asintió –Creo que nos conectamos con muchos aunque supongo que fueron más durante las maldiciones de la séptima entrada.

Fue el turno de la cobriza de reír asintiendo –Creo que sí. El enojo también es una emoción profunda.

La letrada suspiro sin dejar de sonreir aunque un poco de su ánimo se había escapado pero pronto lo recupero –Ya veo... Supongo que así es pero volviendo a las emociones, que dices ¿compraras boletos para la temporada?

-No, es algo aburrido. Prefiero el futbol –. Afirmo con firmeza la doctora provocando una cara de sorpresa en la morocha que le sonrió encantada.

-Primero que nada, auch. Y segundo, dios creo que quiero casarme contigo –. Bromeo la morocha ignorando como la doctora volteaba a verla sorprendida con tal fuerza que hasta el cuello le dolió –Genial, así que para mí siguiente turno podemos ir a un bar a conectarnos con la gente y gritarle a la pantalla ¿no?

Fue entonces que Maura comprendió sus anteriores palabras pero aun así sonrió forzada relativamente. Ya que en su interior por un instante, había estado a punto de aceptar.

-¡Conduces como abuela! –. Bramo Jane al auto de enfrente seguido por un claxonazo propio y de varios a su alrededor, arrancando a su acompañante de sus pensamientos que excuso en la inercia del momento.

Maura volvió a sonreir –Creo que ahora volvemos a estar todos conectados.

Jane rio –Oh, lo maravilloso del tráfico. Une nuestros corazones en profundos sentimientos homicidas.

La doctora volteo a ver a la abogada con seriedad pero resistiendo la risa que obligaba a sus labios a dejar escapar una sonrisa que se amplió al ver a la conductora sonriéndole fingidamente inocente.

-Para el acuario, yo conduciré –. Afirmo la cobriza haciendo reír a la conductora.

-Me parece justo y yo prometo leer algo sobre criaturas marinas.

Se miraron con dulzura sin poder apartar las sonrisas de sus rostros, que sin que lo notaran comenzaron a aproximarse muy lentamente hasta que dieron un salto atrás cuando un claxonazo las arranco de su burbuja.

-¡Maldito! ¡Voy a unir mi puño a tu cara!

Bramo con frustración Jane mientras Maura se ruborizaba un poco sorprendida por lo que había estado a punto de hacer pero luego no pudo evitar reír al ver como la morocha no dejaba de hacerle muecas al auto de atrás, que sorpresivamente se las devolvía volviendo aquello en la más rara pelea de conductores del mundo.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen la tardanza. Como ya notaron he puesto una pequeña pausa en "El Gran Golpe" porque ahora he decidido subir 2-1 osea dos de Solo negocios y uno del Gran golpe. Espero que esta medida les agrade._


	9. Chapter 9

**_Advertencia: Violencia semi explicita._**

 _ **Cap 09**_

" _Una pequeña niña de 5 años corría por entre los arboles de un verde bosque. Su brillante sonrisa y su dulce risa, iluminaba el universo del hombre que la seguía con tranquilidad pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima, disfrutando con la visión de aquel cabello morocho marcadamente ondulado que resplandecía en diferentes tonos a la luz de los rayos del sol a la vez que saltaba contra la espalda de la pequeña como una cascada de cacao, sin importarle que a cada instante su peinado se fuera deshaciendo._

 _Ella fue la primera en llegar a un claro de algún par de metros que era rodeado y oculto por la vegetación de las afueras de la ciudad._

 _El alto hombre que ella veía como el mejor, el gigante regente del mundo la alcanzo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Trato de calmar a la ansiosa niña con solo su mirada para luego enterrar una de sus rodillas en el césped, depositando a sus pies un portafolio metálico que abrió permitiendo que la pequeña mirada en el interior mientras el captaba con su mirada como el rostro infantil se llenaba de emoción._

 _La niña se apartó un par de pasos, posicionándose bajo la sombra de un árbol sin dejar de observar como el hombre tomaba el arma del interior, le introducía el cargador y la amartillaba con tranquilidad. Le coloco el seguro y se puso de pie para andar hasta donde ella se encontraba, volvió a agacharse y le entrego el trozo de metal._

 _-Janie ¿entiendes que las armas no son juguetes? –. Le pregunto a la pequeña manteniendo sus manos siempre cerca del mortífero metal._

 _-Lo hago._

 _-Puoi solo usarla quando qualcuno cerca di farti del male o della familia, capito? (_ _Sólo puedes usarla cuando alguien trate de lastimarte a ti o a la familia ¿entendido?)_

 _-Inteso (_ _Entendido)_

 _El hombre acomodo a la niña entre sus brazos y le ayudo a levantar el arma, apuntándole al tronco de un árbol al otro lado del claro –¿Y si mama pregunta?_

 _-Lo aprendí en una de sus novelas –. Sentencio Jane con una sonrisa volteando a ver al hombre que soltó una carcajada a la vez que depositaba un beso sobre su cabellera._

 _-Questa è la mia ragazza!_

 _Exclamo Francesco sonriendo y al ver que ella volteaba de nuevo hacia enfrente, sintiendo como su cuerpecito se acomodaba como le habían enseñado y sus ojos se concentraban en su blanco con decisión y sin temor._

 _Y su padre no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo con orgullo y le susurro –Solo cuando estés lista… jala el gatillo…"_

Un par de golpes contra la puerta de su departamento arrancaron a Jane de sus memorias. El sonido del agua que escapaba por el grifo abierto le sonaba reconfortante junto a la sensación de frescura que se mantenía en su rostro húmedo por el que aún se deslizaban algunas gotas y en silencio se encaró a su reflejo en el espejo sintiendo como su padre aun rondaba sus pensamientos pero se obligó a empujarlo a lo profundo de su interior a la vez que nuevos golpes le eran audibles.

Salió del baño vistiendo unos cómodos jeans y una blusa de marga corta ligera en color negro que iba a juego con sus deportivas favoritas y de la suerte; al pasar frente a la barra de la cocina se detuvo un momento para tomar la funda de su arma y esta que se hallaba en el interior bien asegurada, y a la que colgó de su cinto mientras se detenía frente a su puerta. Tomo chaqueta de cuero negro del perchero a la vez que inhalaba profundamente para luego suspirar mientras su mano tomaba el pomo, abriéndole a su visitante.

-¿Lista? –. Pregunto secamente Nina frente a ella, vistiendo de forma parecida a la italiana.

La morocha que llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta, asintió con sequedad a la vez que salía al pasillo del piso sin portar ningún objeto personal en sus bolsillos –Vamos…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-… Jamás me imagine que Giovanni perseguiría a pie el auto durante tanto rato –. Dijo la morena con sorna en su voz.

Las puertas del convertible fueron cerradas casi a la vez con algo de cuidado de que no produjeran sonido alguno, los pasos de ambas mujeres resonaron en los maderos pero el sonido se perdió en el ambiente y el correr del arroyo bajo sus pies que siguieron hasta detenerse frente a la cajuela. Jane miro alrededor verificando que se encontraran solas mientras Nina tomaba uno de los chalecos antibalas que llevaban y se lo pasaba.

En silencio, la morocha se fue equipando. El chaleco era lo más fundamental y se quitó la chaqueta que la lanzo al interior de la cajuela para poder portarlo con comodidad y libertad, lo siguiente fueron unos guantes de látex negro que cubrieron sus manos para que luego otro par cubriera al primero y al final pero no menos importante, un cinturón militar que ajusto a sus piernas y cadera para después asegurar dos nueve milímetros en cada funda que se hallaban a los costados de sus muslos. Su beretta personal abandono su funda de cinto para ser metida en la tobillera y mientras todo esto pasaba; Nina hacía lo propio aunque ella solo portaba una nueve milímetros y de su chaleco colgaban un par de granadas aturdidoras de uso oficial mientras sus manos con agilidad cargaban su metralleta barata.

-Lista –. Susurro la morena y Jane asintió en silencio.

Cerraron la cajuela y escondieron las llaves en el tubo de escape para luego introducirse en la oscuridad del bosque que rodeaba un viejo granero solitario roído por el tiempo y el clima, que sin duda ya no era utilizado por sus dueños reales pero aunque se encontraban a varios metros de distancia podían ver las luces que escapaban por entre sus ventanas y las puertas principales. La edificación se encontraba a los pies de una colina pequeña donde ellas se encontraban y detuvieron sus pasos sobre la cima, escondiendo sus figuras tras las sombras de unos arbustos y agradeciendo en silencio que la luna no fuera llena.

Nina saco sus binoculares militares y observo el lugar –Solo hay dos cuidando el perímetro… bueno, eso dicen. Realmente están escuchando música y bebiendo en el interior de un auto.

-Calidad ante todo –. Susurro Jane que pudo ver el vehículo a lo lejos –¿Cuántos en el interior?

-En mis vigilancias jamás ha habido más d hombres pero siempre hay un margen de error.

La morocha asintió –¿Importantes?

-Nah… solo de confianza pero ninguno de alto rango –. Nina guardo sus binoculares y volteo a ver a la italiana que con seriedad observaba el perímetro propio y de la casa –¿Cómo lo haremos?

Jane sonrió de costado con altanería –Con sutileza…

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Varios cristales ensangrentados se encontraban en el suelo ignorados por el mundo junto a un par de hombres, la música heavy metal llenaba el ambiente mientras los pasos continuaban hacia las puertas del granero.

Jane se sitio junto a la abertura entre las puertas de madera y en silencio desenfundo su arma quitándole el seguro a la vez que Nina hacía lo propio a su espalda pero antes tomo una de las granadas que colgaban de su chaleco, elevando su vista para que la morocha le diera un asentimiento autorizando el lanzamiento. Le quito el seguro y en un ágil movimiento lanzo la granada al interior del granero antes de que fuera vista, los hombres en el interior solo escucharon el botar metálico del explosivo que estallo cegándolos.

Hubo gritos y maldiciones pero eso no importo, en cuanto la luz se apagó las mujeres se introdujeron tácticamente con sus armas listas. Sin misericordia dispararon a todo el que se cruzó en su camino ignorando si les habían arrebatado la vida, solo continuaron con su andar pero el efecto de la granada termino y los disparos volaron en su contra.

Jane se lanzó a un costado cubriéndose de las balas tras un pilar de gruesa madera y en un rápido movimiento dejo caer el cargador de su arma para recargarla a la vez que observaba al otro lado a Nina que hacía lo propio hasta que un hombre apareció a su lado.

La mujer de inmediato se lanzó a luchar a puño limpio con el pero este era más grande, no había forma que lo dejara inconsciente así que la morena con velocidad tomo su cuchillo escondido a su espalda y cuando él la tomo para ahorcarla con sus manos, la navaja le fue enterrada en la garganta. Ambos cayeron al suelo pero la vencedora se volvió a levantar buscando su arma y agachándose un poco más de lo debido ya que le estaban disparando.

En ese momento la italiana aprovecho para asomarse por un costado del pilar y con su rodilla bien plantada en el suelo disparo hacia los varios hombres que se habían atrincherado tras unos barriles metálicos al otro lado del sitio. Las descargas en su contra continuaron pero ninguna perdió la cabeza, a diferencia de sus enemigos que disparaban sin pensar, ellas se tomaban un segundo para apuntar.

Aburrida. Jane visualizo al evidente líder que de manera discreta se ocultaba tras el par de ayudantes que aún quedaban en pie, lo miro con desprecio y soltó un bufido desdeñoso para luego voltear hacia su compañera que entretenida seguía lo suyo hasta que su atención fue llamada.

Solo basto una mirada de la italiana para que la morena comprendiera lo que quería y asintió soltando un suspiro mientras sonreía.

Jane salió de su cobertura y los hombres se centraron en ella pero por un instante no le dispararon, sorprendidos de que fuera una mujer. Un grave error que Nina aprovecho para apuntar y disparar al hombre más cercano a su posición dándole justo entre los ojos, cuando el otro quiso responder la morocha termino de vaciar su arma contra su cuerpo mientras caminaba con decisión en dirección hacia el jefe que en ese instante ya no la veía.

Se había dado la vuelta y echado a correr por una puerta secreta, provocando un resoplido por parte de la italiana que negó dejando caer otro de sus cargadores al suelo.

-¡Ve! –. Exclamo Nina saliendo de su cobertura mirando a los lados con precaución, su metralleta ya no tenía balas así que inservible colgaba de su hombro mientras ella empuñaba su pistola.

La morocha suspiro cansinamente antes de echar a correr tras el hombre que se encontraba herido y si no lo estaba sin duda la estuvo cuando ella se cansó de correr, levanto su arma y le disparo en múltiples ocasiones a las piernas haciéndolo caer en el césped. Camino hacia el que se arrastraba mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, tontamente el hombre pensó que ese era un buen momento para girar y dispararle pero ella lo había notado, al momento que se dio la vuelta en el suelo una bala le atravesó el hombro haciéndolo que dejara caer su arma.

-Necesitamos conversar –. Dijo Jane al situarse frente a él.

Entre quejas, este la miro con desprecio –¿Q-quién eres?

-No necesitas saberlo.

Lo tomo por los cabellos y lo hizo arrastrarse hasta el interior del granero donde Nina amontonaba en el centro los cadáveres de sus ayudantes. El hombre fue lanzado contra ellos llenándose de sangre ya que la morena no pensaba correr riesgos y sin piedad les había vaciado encima un par de cargadores.

-Espera. ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –. Comenzó a implorar el hombre –Les daré lo que quieran… yo… tengo dinero ¡sí! Tengo mucho dinero…

Jane sonrió con sorna –Eso me gusta pero primero hablemos de otro temita… ¿Qué paso en el muelle 10?

El hombre la miro asustado y desconcertado –¿E-es eso? ¿Eso quieres saber? –. La morocha asintió en silencio –Fue un mal intercambio entre un niñato que quería jugar al mafioso y nosotros, una completa estupidez haber creído que saldría bien al dejar que ese imbécil se encargara.

-¿Quién disparo? ¿Qué paso?

El hombre asintió –El chico la cago, le robo mercancía a los chinos y se supone que debía pasarla en silencio a nuestros camiones pero de último momento quiso subir los precios…

Jane mantuvo su sonrisa pero en su mirada se notó como el enojo iba creciendo –¿Quién le disparo?

Nina suspiro y levanto la mano sonriendo antes de que el hombre respondiera –Primero ¿Dónde está el tesoro?

El la miro algo confuso pero asintió de inmediato –La mercancía ya se fue pero tenemos el dinero… esta allá bajo –. Dijo señalando hacia unas cajas cubiertas de paja al fondo a las que Nina se acercó y relativamente pronto hallo un par de portafolios metálicos que presento a la italiana, esta los abrió encontrándolos llenos de dinero y asintió guardando su arma.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Y-yo?... soy Kervin –. Dijo el hombre levantando sus armas.

Jane lo miro confusa por un instante pero luego negó haciendo un gesto de enojo –Ese no es un nombre ucraniano…

Kervin comenzó a temblar visiblemente pero no demasiado y negó en silencio –Y-yo solo quería algo de dinero…

Ella se acuclillo frente asintiendo –Lo comprendo… ganarse el pan y eso.

-Exacto –. El hombre sonrió.

-¿Qué sabes de los italianos y los ucranianos?

Se quedó en silencio un instante, debatiéndose interiormente si debía o no hablar pero era evidente que ninguna de las mujeres seria amable si no cooperaba así que en un momento se decidió –Los ucranianos no están por aquí, trataron pero los hicimos pedazos literalmente…

-… Así que trabajan usando su nombre de tapadera –. Agrego Jane.

Este asintió ansiosamente con energía aun cuando en su rostro el dolor se encontrara reflejado –Sí. Los italianos y chinos han recibido informes sucios, no se quien…

Jane apretó los labios y se puso de pie sin dejarlo terminar, se dio la vuelta y pasando su mano por sus cabellos comenzó a pensar rápidamente en todo lo que aquello podía significar y nada era bueno.

-¿Puedo irme?... n-no diré nada… yo solo quiero irme y juro que desapareceré de la ciudad… –. Suplico el hombre alternando su mirada entre las mujeres.

La italiana se acercó y lo miro a los ojos con tranquilidad para luego sacar su beretta con la que le apunto.

-No… ¡No, espera!...

-Lo siento, Kervin. Solo son negocios –. Dijo Jane interrumpiendo sus suplicas y jalando el gatillo al siguiente segundo, haciendo que una bala le atravesara de lado a lado el cráneo.

Nina miro a su alrededor y escucho el silencio que las rodeaba –Parece un buen lugar…

-Eso creo aunque ayudo la seudo música esa –. La morocha hizo una mueca saliendo del lugar para mirar el cielo mientras su amiga comenzaba a encargarse de la limpieza, su ceño se frunció con evidente preocupación –Demonios…

* * *

 _Hola_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya salido demasiado simple ya que trate de que no fuera tan agresivo porque a mi punto de ver, un tiroteo no es agresivo es simple así que espero que no haya quedado mal. Un pequeño experimento del que espero su opinión._

 _Saludos y lamento la tardanza pero se me movió el suelo xD (un chiste simplemente malo) xD_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Cap 10**_

La tarde caía lenta y suavemente en Boston a la vez que nubes oscuras descargaban una tupida llovizna que humedecía las calles transitadas por poco flujo y que antojaba un chocolate caliente para poder continuar con la rutina del día.

La mirada caoba de Jane se concentró en una gota en específico que se deslizaba por el cristal del ventanal junto a la mesa que ocupaba con varios de sus documentos legales desperdigados. Su ceño se mantenía serio ignorante del delicioso aroma a cocoa que su taza frente a ella emitía; su cabeza simplemente estaba en otras cosas y eran las mismas que la mantenían tensa.

-… So che non sarà facile ma cercare di andare in profondità in quei telefoni (... sé que no será fácil pero trata de ir muy profundo en esos teléfonos).

Nina mantenía su vista fija en el monitor de su portátil y sus cascos cubrían aparentemente por completo sus oídos para todo el que la mirada en el interior del sitio, confiada de que nadie a su espalda podría ya que se hallaba resguardada por una gruesa pared de ladrillo y algunas penumbras propias del lugar.

\- Sappiamo che sono probabilmente dei fatti morti, ma non smetterò di suonare ... magari cercando rummaging trovare un dado (Sabemos que posiblemente son callejones sin salida pero no por ello dejare de jugar... tal vez hurgando encuentre una nuez).

Jane suspiro – Lo spero. Devo fretta per trovare la mole e, se possibile, andare per la volpe (Eso espero. Tengo que apresurarme a hallar al topo, y si es posible ir por el zorro).

\- Non mentire. Quello che vuoi è sapere se è qualcosa di casuale o personale ... se vuoi o no, lo proteggerai sempre (No mientas. Lo que quieres es saber si fue algo aleatorio o personal... lo quieras o no, siempre lo protegerás).

La morocha resoplo silenciosamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia su teléfono que se ilumino mostrándole la recepción de un nuevo mensaje de su madre, que ya tenía un par de días más histérica de lo normal y por ende, más acosadora – Stanno minacciando la mia famiglia ... ma soprattutto hanno minacciato il mio fratellino e qualcuno sta per cadere (Están amenazando a mi familia... pero sobre todo, amenazaron a mi hermano pequeño y alguien va a caer por ello).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Para Maura el rítmico sonido del monitor de signos vitales le parecía la melodía más conmovedora del mundo y en cada ocasión que una cirugía terminaba con buenos resultados, se tomaba un instante para disfrutarlo en silencio permitiendo que una sonrisa satisfecha y aliviada se asomara en su rostro oculta tras el cubre bocas.

Observo como el paciente era retirado del quirófano y hasta que este desapareció por las puertas, se alejó hacia los lavaderos de los cirujanos donde inicio una limpieza final de sus extremidades. Susie la seguía y ya que había sido su segunda en el quirófano, sus manos también se habían introducido en la cavidad corporal así que no podía evitar sonreir tímidamente pero evidentemente con un dejo de alegría en su mirar.

-Doctora Isles ¿me permite acompañarla a ver a los familiares?

Maura, ya sin cubre bocas ocultando la mayoría de su rostro la miro con interés un instante pero luego la miro con satisfacción –Creo que sería un perfecto ejercicio de aprendizaje para ti –. Tenso su semblante –Ser médico por desgracia en algunos casos incluye el tener que ver a la cara a familias enteras y cambiarles por completo la vida, y debemos prepararnos para gritos y reclamos o llantos tan atronadores que se marcaran en tu cabeza. Yo creo que para superarlos también debemos sentir el otro lado y pienso que es injusto que como estudiante lo acostumbrado sea que solo se te envié a la primera de ella, así que espero que aprendas algo de esta oportunidad.

Susie la mira con admiración –Gracias, doctora.

Maura asiente sonriendo amable mientras se secaba las manos y al terminar solo salió de los lavaderos colocándose la bata quirúrgica que era del mismo material del uniforme azul que portaba orgullosamente. Sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la sala de espera del área de urgencias donde la familia de su paciente la aguardaba.

Al apenas aparecer en el lugar fue rodeada por un gran número de personas que llorosas la miraban con expectación, las miro con seriedad un instante en lo que terminaban de acercarse y al ver que el movimiento se detuvo de reojo observo a su interna a su lado que con toda su atención se mantenía quieta a su espalda. Volvió su vista al frente hacia la esposa de su paciente y solo sonrió con tranquilidad haciendo que en un instante los rostros de todos se iluminaran con ilusión.

-Se encuentra estable. Nuestra pronta intrusión fue oportuna y logramos controlar los daños del impacto contundente en su cavidad abdominal pero hemos tratado de reconstruir lo mejor y más posible, ahora ha sido subido a terapia intensiva donde esperamos que solo se encuentre esta noche por precaución y su vigilancia contigua pero esperamos que mañana pueda ir a una habitación común.

Los agradecimientos y muestras de ello hacia la médica no se hicieron esperar pero pronto logro apartarse mientras la familia se dispersa poniéndose de acuerdo para el seguir de la situación. Susie se aproximó a su tutora sonriendo sin dejar de ver a la familia, así como el semblante contento de su superior a la que le susurro –Están muy felices...

-Por supuesto. La familia es importante psicológica y sentimentalmente.

-¿Para usted lo es? –. Cuestiono la joven.

Maura apretó sus labios mirando con seriedad a la familia por unos instantes casi imperceptibles –Naturalmente. Cada uno de mis padres contribuyo profundamente en mi ser.

-Hola Maur.

Al escuchar aquella voz proveniente de su espalda, la seriedad y formalidad de la médica desapareció en un segundo dándole paso a una brillante sonrisa que apareció a la vez que se giraba para encontrarse a la abogada que le sonrió brillantemente. Noto como a la espalda de esta se hallaba un pequeño campamento donde yacían algunas carpetas de papeles y el saco del traje sastre y su maletín que permanecía abierto, dejando en evidencia el hecho de que la abogada tenía un rato aguardándola y aquello le hizo saltar el pecho.

-Jane ¿Qué haces aquí?

La morocha se acercó sonriéndole con dulzura y solo levanto los hombros quitándole importancia –Dijiste que tu auto seguía en el taller y supuse que necesitarías un transporte seguro a casa, tal vez un café caliente y unos cannelloni´s recién hechos.

Mientras hablaba la letrada se acercó a la doctora ofreciéndole un termo que con todos sus esfuerzos había mantenido a la temperatura correcta y un topper cálido al tacto. La sonrisa y mirada aceituna de Maura no podía alejarse del rostro de Jane que solo la tomo de la mano jalándola hasta llevarla hacia su campamento.

Susie que observaba en silencio la interacción, sonrió gustosa y hasta conmovida por la dulzura del silencio que rodeaba a las mujeres que parecían haber olvidado el mundo a su alrededor. Algo que hizo entrar en pánico a la interna que sabía que no debía quedarse ahí pero tampoco deseaba romper el momento así que solo se dio la vuelta, se aseguró que nadie del personal se hallara chismorreando y luego se alejó lentamente pero con cierta agilidad susurrando hacia la nada –Checare a sus pacientes…

La pareja ni siquiera noto que esta desaparecía. Tomaron asiento en el sofá y con tranquilidad siendo observada por la doctora, Jane destapo las cosas y le sirvió.

-Debes estar hambrienta.

Maura acepto las cosas y la miro embelesada –¿A qué hora llegaste?

La morocha que se encontraba ordenando sus papeles regados –30 minutos antes de que tú turno terminara –. Escucho la exclamación de la rubia y volteo a verla sonriendo –No te preocupes, tenía trabajo para hacerme compañía.

La doctora negó –Jane no debiste molestarte.

-Ah. No es nada.

-Lo es pero agradezco el cuidado que le das a mi persona –. Maura le sonrió con dulzura y la abogada aturdida dejo de moverse para perderse en sus ojos sintiendo como ambas se aproximaban un poco más en sus sitios pero se detuvieron.

-Te mereces más…

-Esto es más que suficiente –. Susurro la cobriza en el mismo tono bajo que la letrada había utilizado con cierto deje de coquetería en ambas voces y miradas.

Jane sonrió de costado –Y eso que no has probado los cannelloni´s.

Maura rio y entonces corto un trozo del alimento que llevo hasta sus labios, casi al instante que lo introdujo en su boca comenzó a disfrutarlo sonriendo –Tienes razón, son deliciosos. ¿Los hiciste tú?

-Me gustaría decir que si pero en algún momento notaras que me salen los bien cereales –. Dijo infantilmente la abogada causando otra risa de la médica que seguía comiendo sorprendida de tener tanto apetito que había ignorado todo aquel tiempo –No, mi madre paso a verme hace un rato y su visita esta siempre acompañada de comida y gritos. Como se espera de una madre italiana…

-¿Algún tema en particular? –. Cuestiono Maura sin dejar de comer mientras la morocha la observaba de reojo sonriendo gustosa al ver como lo disfrutaba.

-Lo normal. Tommy esto, Tommy aquello. Al parecer de nada sirve que ya sea un adulto, sigue siendo mi obligación velar por el como si fuera un niño y eso incluye arreglar sus tonterías.

Maura bajo un poco la velocidad de sus movimientos y volteo a ver a la abogada que algo desanimada guardaba sus pertenencias en silencio, dejo el cubierto y con suavidad tomo su mano haciendo que la mirada para que su sonrisa dulce le ofreciera un poco de consuelo que bien acepto la morocha.

-Dejemos eso. Ahora termina de comer y disfruta tu café luego te llevare a tomar un merecido descanso…

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Maura no podía evitar sonreir mientras conversaba con Jane de camino a su hogar sintiendo como el cansancio acumulado del día se esfumaba conforme reía sonoramente bajo las tonterías de la italiana que evidentemente trataba de animarla pero al final, el auto tuvo que detenerse al llegar a su destino.

Miraron hacia la casa y luego entre ellas sonriéndose levemente.

-Gracias por todo, Jane. Eres una gran amiga –. Susurro Maura.

Jane negó sonriendo pícaramente –No fue nada aunque preferiría que esto fuera tomado en cuenta para el "algo más" ¿te parece?

La rubia no pudo evitar reír de nueva cuenta y negó en silencio pero se acercó a Jane a la que con suavidad su mano acaricio su mejilla, la letrada sintió como dejo de respirar en un instante pero no le importo mientras su corazón y mente se perdían en la profunda mirada de la médica que se le aproximo sin miedo hasta que sus labios plantaron un beso suave pero alargado sobre la mejilla de aquella que enloqueció internamente.

-Me parece –. Susurro Maura al alejarse sin dejar de mirarla.

Tomo sus cosas y descendió del auto, notando como la morocha no hacia amago de arrancar y en repetidas ocasiones en su trayecto hasta la puerta principal se giró para sonreir con torpe coquetería que le era retornada por una soñadora Jane.

Llego a su puerta e introdujo la llave en la cerradura y por una última ocasión miro a Jane que le sonrió con dulzura despidiéndose con su mano, gesto que la doctora le retorno antes de entrar en su casa y quedarse con la frente apoyada en la puerta. Sus ojos se cerraron y su mano libre tomo su muñeca contraria sintiendo como su ritmo cardíaco se elevaba por las nubes, y una sonrisa atontada se dibujó en su rostro mientras el ruido del partir de aquella que lo provocaba se hacía audible pero una vez que el ruido se perdió en la distancia su sonrisa se esfumo y su cabeza comenzó a negar sin control.

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Como hoy, sí hoy. 19 de noviembre. Es mi cumpleaños así que se me ocurrió hacer una bomba cumple y prepare actualizaciones para varias de mis historias (la verdad quería hacerlo para todas pero el coco no dio tanto) Bueno pues espero que lo disfruten xD_

 _Los cap´s faltantes de las otras historias están a medias pero pronto saldrán._

 _Saludos._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Cap 11**_

Una neblina fría cubría las calles de Boston durante aquella madrugada aunque los cielos se encontraran despejados, el viento helado obligaba a la gente a acurrucarse entre sus camas pero no todos tenían aquella fortuna.

En un callejón oscuro un par de autos se detuvieron encarándose pero tras uno de ellos aparco una camioneta de la que descendieron varios hombres de trajes oscuros que miraron alrededor para luego colocarse en diferentes puntos del abandonado lugar en los alrededores del coche que custodiaban visiblemente con sus manos dominantes ocultas dentro de sus abrigos.

Las puertas del auto que no llevaba acompañantes se abrieron y por ellas descendieron Nina y Jane. Se dieron una mirada segura mientras cerraban su vehículo y mientras una solo pasaba al frente del vehículo para recargarse sobre el capo de este, la morocha fue hacia la cajuela que solo abrió con su llave para luego alejarse.

La morocha inhalo profundamente a la vez que con seguridad avanzaba hacia el otro auto del que salieron dos hombres más mirándola con desconfianza, el que fungía como chofer la encaro y esta se detuvo para luego elevar sus brazos hacia los costados permitiéndole que la revisara mientras el otro hombre le quitaba la caja que llevaba en manos y la que abrió para verificar su contenido.

-Ya me conocen. Tomen uno sin importar el orden.

Los hombres la miraron y luego entre ellos pero obedecieron la indicación. Mientras estos lo hacían Jane se quedó inmóvil con sus brazos abajo y espero unos minutos hasta que estos le dieron el visto bueno regresándole el paquete a la vez que se hacían a un lado para permitirle el paso que ella continuo hasta llegar a la puerta trasera del vehículo que le fue abierta como silenciosa invitación del interior.

Se acomodó en los asientos pasajeros y sonrió amablemente mientras ofrecía el paquete, el hombre mayor a su lado la acepto con entusiasmo y algo de amabilidad en su semblante pero sin sonreir.

Abrió la caja e inhalo el aroma del contenido –Oh, cannellonis frescos. Sentirme alagado por el detalle –. Clavo su mirada en la morocha que se mantenía en calma –Un placer verte de nuevo, señorita Rizzoli.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Chen.

El hombre concentro fingidamente su atención en el alimento asintiendo pero casi de inmediato cerro la caja para mirarla a ella –Pero, mucho me temo que no pediste verme solo por dulces.

Jane suspiro cansinamente –Me temo que no. Solicite nuestra reunión para...

-Para hablar sobre el robo que he sufrido y que según se dice fue realizado por tu familia –. Dijo el señor Chen con fingido tono amable pero en su mirar y modos se notaba su enojo contenido –¿Equivocarme?

La italiana doblo su cuerpo todo lo que su posición le permitió –No, señor Chen. Vengo a disculparme por la ofensa de mi idiota hermano, espero que entienda que es tonto y no se fijó en el trabajo de quien interfería aunque eso no borra el agravio.

El señor Chen, un hombre de origen y rasgos visiblemente chinos, la observo y por varios segundos la obligo a mantener su reverencia pero al ver como esta no se movía coloco su mano sobre su cabeza para que su mirada y cuerpo se elevaran –Pasa el tiempo, señorita Rizzoli y usted continua limpiando los desechos de un perro del que ya no debería existir.

-Es familia menos agraciada –. Afirmo Jane elevando los hombros provocando la carcajada por parte de su acompañante. Miro al exterior y el chofer de este ya se encontraba junto a la puerta con un par de maletines que previamente habían sido revisados ya que fueron tomados de su auto, dio una seca afirmación con la cabeza y la puerta se abrió entregándoselos. Los tomo y en silencio boto los seguros sintiendo como era observada por su acompañante mientras los abría y le exponía el dinero que los llenaba por completo –Esto no borrara nada pero espero que acepte esta compensación y me permita exponerle mis pensamientos –. En silencio, el hombre cerró los maletines como clara señal de que la escuchaba –Creo que nos han tendido una trampa. Esto le fue arrebatado a un grupo sin clara afiliación que se aprovechó de la ineptitud de mi hermano para causar, según lo veo, un enfrentamiento entre nuestras familias que desde hace muchos años han mantenido una amena coexistencia.

Los rasgos del señor Chen se tensaron visiblemente –Eso quiere decir...

-Si. Tenemos ventanas sin cerrar –. Aseguro Jane –Nadie informo de que mi hermano planeaba algo de este calibre o que se trataba de algo suyo. Nadie evito su realización o llamo hasta que las balas del muelle se hicieron presentes y el grupo del que le hable, decían ser parte rusos pero ni en sus armas o cuerpos se hallaron identificaciones como tales.

El hombre la miro de reojo mientras pensaba –¿Personal?

Jane se llenó de seriedad –Es mi hermano, por supuesto que yo me ocupe.

-Ya veo –. Afirmo el señor Chen –Te he escuchado y acepto que es algo raro que de mi parte también silencio así como una acción de respuesta casi nula, alguien quiere jugar.

-Estoy buscando la fuente –. Agrego la morocha con decisión.

-No lo dudo y ya rezo por sus almas. Veré atentamente mis alrededores buscando la brisa pero eso no borra la ofensa –. Jane se guardó cualquier gesto aunque en lo interior maldecía a su hermano –Jugaremos mahjong juntos en unos días y el...

-Le pido respetuosamente que no. Yo me encargare de las acciones de mi hermano y como ofrenda final, ofreceré la cabeza de quien se atrevió a soplar -. Afirmo mostrando la seriedad en sus palabras.

El señor Chen no pudo evitar sonreir –Ya se me ha otorgado una cabeza pero no me molestara rezar por otra alma.

Jane comprendió el mensaje silencioso aunque por un momento se tensó al escuchar sobre la cabeza pero sabía que no había forma, y una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios a la vez que volvía a reverenciar –Le agradezco.

-Pero me temo que tendré que pedirle un favor, en compensación por supuesto, señorita Rizzoli.

Esas palabras provocaron que un parpadeo de la morocha se prolongara más de lo normal pero luego su semblante se endureció mientras ya elevaba su cuerpo –Y mis manos serán suyas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En los alrededores, personas de todas las edades andaban hacia el interior del gran acuario de la ciudad pero Jane no lucia para nada animada mientras aguardaba a que le entregaran sus boletos. Su mente andaba perdida entre lo que tendría que hacer pero la voz de la cajera la arrebato de sus preocupaciones.

-Aquí tiene. Disfrute su visita.

La morocha sonrió tomando los tickets –Gracias.

Se dio la vuelta, sintiendo como su mente continuaba pesada pero entonces la vio. Con su pantalón capri gris oxford y una blusa de seda en blanco con un visible triangulo negro que daba la visión engañosa de que bajo el primer color había otra blusa que daba el segundo, zapatos altos de aguja y saco en tono vino de manga tres cuartos. Elegante sin lugar a dudas, que acompañaba perfectamente su cabello ondulado suelto que enmarcaba su hermoso rostro que también mostraba su alto estatus.

Y por un instante la morocha dudo en ir hacia ella. Era tan fantástica, tan hermosa y de alta clase que a su lado simplemente no veía como podían ir juntas sin que una avergonzara a la otra; y es que era el día casi libre de la italiana así que aunque iba de pantalones sastre en tono oscuro y sus acostumbradas botas altas pero no demasiado, solo portaba una blusa simple y liguera en tono verde olivo oscuro bajo su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color pero muchos tonos abajo volviéndolo casi gris claro. Simple y cómodo, como a ella le gustaba andar pero ¿Qué tal que no era suficiente para la médica?

En ese instante; Maura volteo a buscarla y al encontrarla le sonrió tan brillantemente que la mente de la morocha simplemente se detuvo, borro cualquier cosa que no fuera el pensamiento de lo afortunada que era por ir junto a aquella belleza y que haría lo que fuera por provocar más de aquellas sonrisas que simplemente le arrebataban el aire de sus pulmones.

No pudo resistirse más y se apresuró a ir junto a la médica que no borro su sonrisa y semblante animado –¿Paso algo?

-Nada. Se quedó sin tinta la impresora ¿Vamos?

La doctora asintió y siguió a la morocha que con una sonrisa la guio hasta el interior del acuario. Comenzaron a andar por el sitio sin prisas ni presiones, aprovechando el tiempo para conversar. Al llegar al tanque de los tiburones se detienen a observarlos deleitándose con sus fluidos movimientos.

-Son hermosos –. Susurro la rubia.

Jane asintió –Si. Y tienen una sonrisa amplia y encantadora –. La doctora no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo a la vez que volteaba a ver a su acompañante –Enserio. Mira sus fotos y siempre salen sonriendo como galanes o preciosas diciendo " _Ey, mira que guapo o linda soy_ ".

Maura volvió a reír –Tienes razón y sabias que los tiburones tigre se comen entre sí cuando aún son embriones –. La morocha se sorprendió y la doctora miro hacia el tanque –Desde el instante en que desarrollan sus dientes comienzan a atacarse.

Jane elevo los hombros y asintió levemente –Debí hacer lo mismo.

Continuaron su andar y la italiana pensó que era un gran momento para conocerse mejor. Sonrió levemente admirando por un instante a la doctora que realmente tenía su atención en las exposiciones hasta que sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse al sentirse como el centro de atención de su acompañante.

-Dime ¿siempre quisiste ser doctora?

Maura se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta y suspiro relajándose a la vez que sonreía –Siempre me sentí atraída por el estudio del cuerpo humano y dependiendo la época de mi vida iba de un rama en la otra pero sin abandonar la base. Al final de mis estudios fue cuando tuve algo de problemas para decidir mi rublo final.

La morocha la miro sin comprender –No entendí.

La sinceridad y simpleza con la que la italiana le hablo, causo una nueva risa por parte de la rubia –Cuando tuve que elegir una especialidad me decante por la medicina forense pero al final me arriesgue y elegí la medicina convencional.

-Oh –. Jane asintió sorprendida –¿Y eso porque?

Maura suspiro mirando los peces que tranquilamente nadaban en el gran tanque que cubría por completo la pared frente a ellas y todo su alrededor –Siempre he sido alguien con dificultades para socializar, soy rara para la gente por lo que relacionarme o lograr cierta soltura con extraños casi al instante se me dificulta. Tratar a personas fallecidas lucia interesante por los misterios que sus decesos podrían ocultar y no tendría que luchar por conectarme con mi paciente como lo hago ahora.

Jane noto la tristeza en su mirar y de inmediato, sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzó a rodearla con sus brazos desde atrás y darle cierto apretón buscando consolarla en silencio. La doctora se sobresaltó pero no se apartó, el desconcierto que nublo su cabeza al sentir como su corazón enloquecía le impidió reaccionar. Volteo a mirar a la italiana que cómodamente se recargaba en su hombro y al atrapar su mirada sobre ella le sonrió con sinceridad, y una profunda adoración silenciosa –Yo no pienso que eres rara. Eres única y extraordinaria, especial en todos los sentidos y ahora veo que tan valiente eres al atreverte a ir en contra de tu instinto de conformidad. Bien hecho.

Maura sintió sus mejillas arder y por inercia bajo su mirada para ocultarlo aunque no podía negar que en su pecho enloquecía a la vez que su mente melancólica sonreía –Gracias.

Susurro con apenas un fantasma de su voz pero la morocha la escucho sin problemas. Sonrió y sin pensar más le clavo un beso en la mejilla permitiéndose la cercanía por un momento –Y que nadie te haga sentir mal por tu genialidad. Eres estupenda como eres, no lo olvides.

Sin más la italiana se alejó hiendo al otro lado del pasillo donde en el tanque saludo animadamente junto a unos niños unos peces naranjas con rayas blancas. La medica se aproximó disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Algún sueño de niña?

Jane suspiro sonriendo con su mirada clavada en las azules aguas –Quería ser policía –. La rubia no pudo evitar su sorpresa que se acrecentó al escuchar lo último –Hasta estuve y casi me gradué de la academia.

-Wow ¿y que paso? ¿Qué cambio para que terminaras como una letrada?

La morocha sonrió ausentemente perdiéndose entre las aguas y sus pensamientos que se arremolinaban con cierto disgusto –Nada… no pude terminar… trate pero… Había sido aceptada en la universidad y supuse que podría ayudar a personas con más dificultades, al final me doblegue ante esta idea de protección ante la injusticia además claro que influye el hecho de que nadie me dispare a menos que sea en circunstancias especiales y eso le encanto a mi madre.

La doctora se abrazó levemente a su brazo y continuaron con su recorrido –No te imagine como alguien de armas.

-Supongo que no se me nota que soy una excelente tiradora –. Presumió la italiana riendo pero luego volteo a ver a su acompañante con una gran sonrisa –Cuéntame ¿tus padres? ¿los ves mucho?

Maura elevo los hombros con gracia y fingida ignorancia –Lo suficiente, creo yo. Mi padre es arqueólogo refutado.

-Ah. Ya veo de donde viene tu amor por los muertos –. Afirmo la morocha pero sin burla alguna sonriendo mientras observaba su entorno pero no por ello dejaba de ponerle atención a la de junto.

La médica sonrió cómodamente disfrutando del momento –Creo que tienes razón.

-Te imagino a la hora de dormir con cinco años y con tu padre leyéndote historias de momificación egipcia.

-Mi padre no me leyó cuando tenía 5 años –. Dijo la rubia como si nada pasara aunque Jane podía ver que en realidad le afectaba –Se encontraba en sur América pero tenía su tratado sobre la momificación en las diferentes culturas, era mi favorito y con el aprendí a leer.

-No lo dudo. ¿Y tu madre?

-Oh, ella es una gran inversionista en el mundo del arte y por entretenimiento propio ella misma pinta pero no comercializa con sus obras. Las dona a la caridad –. Afirmo con solitario orgullo.

-Ya veo.

Jane se aferró a su mano como consuelo a lo que la rubia realmente no demostraba aun cuando le molestaba profundamente. Confusa; Maura sintió como se entendían y complementaban de una forma única que la descoloco por completo mientras se dejaba guiar por la morocha por aquel sitio que bien conocía, confiando plenamente en ella que sonreía y se maravilla por el mundo que le presentaba pero sobre todo se maravillaba por su persona y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella.

La italiana desde un principio le había cautivado pero confusa y temerosa se encontraba a momentos de que le robaran algo demasiado valioso, y difícil de defender. Y le aterrorizaba.

Jane volteo a verla cuando esta se detuvo de golpe, las penumbras del tanque de las medusas eran rotas por su luminiscencia que era espectacularmente amplificada por pequeños faros escondidos en las profundidades. Acaricio su mejilla con dulzura y le sonrió levemente pero con visible confusión y hasta temor en su mirar caoba que aprisiono la oliva que solo pudo soltar un suspiro.

-¿Estas bien? –. Susurro la italiana.

Maura le sonrió forzadamente –Me disculpo por romper el ameno momento.

-Eso no importa. Dime ¿Qué gira en tu cabecita?

Por un instante, la doctora se vio tentada a dejarse llevar por todo aquello que la morocha que inspiraba pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo y dar un paso al frente para arriesgarse a tomarla, su convicción flaqueo haciéndola bajar la mirada mientras negaba y pensaba a toda velocidad –No es nada. Es solo que en estas fechas y con la temática de la conversación no pude evitar pensar en mi familia.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No la adoptiva –. Maura la miro a la cara de nuevo –La biológica… mi cumpleaños se acerca y siempre recuerdo que existen y que tal vez están por ahí aun… y no se…

Jane le sonrió y la atrajo hasta ella permitiendo que la calidez de su cuerpo y su suave aroma la calmaran –Entiendo y supongo que es normal. Yo estoy aquí y no me iré –. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron de nueva cuenta por unos instantes hasta que la morocha pensó en las palabras exactas de la rubia y se sorprendió con cierto pánico –¿Cómo que tu cumpleaños cerca? ¿Cuándo?

Maura no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y negar –El próximo miércoles.

-Bien. Eso me da unos cuantos días de planeación, algo bueno preparare –. Afirmo con seguridad la morocha.

La doctora negó enseguida –Lo siento pero no tienes que preocuparte. Tengo turno así que no podre festejar.

Jane levanto los hombros –¡¿Qué?! Ya veras, en algo pensare y te secuestrare al menos unos minutos. El cumpleaños de una persona tan especial no debe pasar desapercibido –. Afirmo con una gran sonrisa que se robó el corazón de la médica.

De pronto, el sonido del vibrar de un teléfono las hizo saltar y alejarse notando hasta ahora que todo el tiempo se habían mantenido unidas pero Maura dejo eso pronto. Su teléfono era el que sonaba y eso solo podía significar una cosa, volteo a ver a morocha que asintió con tranquilidad dejándola ir sin ningún reclamo o disgusto y aquello basto para que la rubia se atreviera a plasmarle un beso en la mejilla rozando la comisura de sus labios que las llevo a un nuevo mundo a ambas que solo se miraron mientras se alejaban.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Cap 12**_

Hace un par de horas que el sol termino su turno en los cielos pero aquello no había sido visto por la abogada que trabajaba incesantemente en su oficina rodeada por varios papeles y carpetas hasta en el suelo. Sus tacones hace mucho que habían sido abandonados y ocultados bajo su escritorio mientras sus pies disfrutaban de la comodidad de resguardarse en unas viejas, sucias y algo roídas deportivas que la acompañaban desde hace años.

Todo aquel trabajo no le importaba sino todo lo contrario, la emocionaba ya que se trataba de su primer caso empresarial pero su excitación siempre conllevaba al descuido y por fortuna lo recordó cuando comenzó a sumergirse en su tarea. El ruido de la alarma de su celular sobresalto obligándola a elevar su mirada luego de cuatro horas sin parar, su cuello crujió dolorosamente provocando un gruñido pero luego de estirarlo un rato y permanecer con la mirada en el techo luego todo mejoro.

Jane se puso de pie estirando sus brazos y espalda mientras una sonrisa relajada se dibujaba en su rostro, salió de atrás de su escritorio y abandono su oficina cuidando donde pisaba ya que su suelo era un campo minado de hojas pero eso no la detuvo en su instintivo andar hacia el baño. Sorprendiéndose al hallar una carpeta abandonada sobre la tapa de la caja del agua, riendo regreso a su guarida tarareando alguna canción que su cabeza de la nada la había recordado o creado, nunca estaba segura.

Tomo su teléfono y suspiro –Las diez… olvide cenar. Me pregunto si el chino aun enviara. Bueno, no pierdo nada –. Y en automático su móvil llamo a uno de sus frecuentes que luego de unas cuantas palabras le destrozaron el corazón. Soltó un resoplido dejándose caer en su silla –Justo hoy tenía que ser día de no entrega, vaya suerte.

Negó con desanimo comenzando a preguntarse si debía enviar a su torpe protector a buscar lo que fuera, Giovanni era un glotón de primera y sin duda sabría de algún buen sitio abierto hasta tarde entre semana pero en lo que decidía; su mirada se vio atraída por una caja de mudanza que descansaba en su sofá con algunos papeles desbordando, provocándole una sonrisa a la vez que inevitablemente su mente iba directo a las preciadas imágenes de la doctora.

-Me pregunto si ella comió… posiblemente también lo olvido –. Su sonrisa se llenó de ensoñación pero luego dio un salto para comenzar a teclear en su computadora –Vino. Solo falta el vino. Busquemos un buen vino –. Canturreaba sin parar mientras leía cuales eran las mejores cosechas sin que fueran líquidos de hace años, ya más parecido a sopa de bacterias que nada y que usualmente costaban miles o hasta millones. Eso no evito que al entrar en una cava en línea con lo más decente sin dejar de ser delicioso, según las reseñas, la golpeara en el rostro haciéndola soltar un doloroso gemido –Dio ( _dios_ ). Creo que mi cartera sangra de solo mirar.

Hizo una mueca mientras analizaba las contadas opciones a su alcance pero de pronto pasos llamaron su atención; su cuerpo se tensó a la vez que se concentraba en el sonido del cerrojo de la puerta que separaba los despachos de la sala de espera y que desapareció como si nada. Abrió el oculto cajón central del escritorio y tomo su arma que siempre yacía ahí y a la que le quito el seguro automáticamente, justo cuando la iba a elevar un delicioso aroma inundo el ambiente para que instantes después su madre apareciera frente a su puerta abierta.

-¡¿Ma?! –. Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Hola hija –. Angela miro el desorden de su pequeña con horror y suspiro negando mientras trataba de hallar una forma de pasar, dándole tiempo a la moracha para que volviera a ocultar su arma –Fui a tu departamento y como no te encontré, imagine que estabas aquí.

Elevo los hombros con simpleza –Sí. Tengo algo de trabajo, no creo ir pronto.

-Ya veo –. Suspiro aliviada la madre al llegar junto a su hija a la que cariñosamente le abrazo solo la cabeza importándole poco alborotar sus cabellos que contados escaparon de su coleta –Tanto que no te acuerdas ni de llamar a tu madre.

Jane soltó un bufido a la vez que pasaba su mano por sus cabellos ahora que había sido liberada –Ma. Voy a verte cada domingo ¿Para qué quieres que te llame entre semana?

-Pues para que sepas que estoy viva o desearme un feliz día –. Respondió la madre con sincera ingenuidad.

Su hija negó riendo por lo bajo –Piensa que de esta manera, siempre tenemos de que hablar los domingos.

Angela hizo una mueca sonriente a la vez que soltaba un bufido mientras con silenciosa agilidad ya se encargaba de ordenar el escritorio de su hija que lo noto tarde pero no se atrevió a quejarse al ver cómo le era presentado en el nuevo espacio vacío un bolso, que al ser abierto golpeo su rostro con el exquisito aroma que le produjo saliva en exceso al instante.

La mujer sonrió satisfecha al ver como su hija se perdía en atacar y liberar los manjares del bolso, como cuando era niña y hasta podría jurar que la feliz sonrisa de ahora era idéntica a la de antaño. Su mirada la dejo para ver a su alrededor notando la caja de mudanza a la que se acercó con curiosidad.

-¿Y esto?

-Mañana… cumpleaños de una amiga… es regalo –. Respondió entre su masticar la letrada aunque sin despegar su atención de los alimentos.

Su madre sonrió con picares –¿Amiga?

Jane paso su bocado y sonrió levemente –Déjalo, ma. Apenas nos estamos conociendo.

-Bueno pues también llévala a casa para que yo la conozca –. Soltó tranquilamente Angela a la vez que fruncía el ceño mientras esculcaba el interior de la caja.

Su hija rió mientras continuaba comiendo –Hay, ma. Eres adivina o algo, porque estaba a punto de ir a buscar algo de cenar.

-Espero que no estuvieras tan desesperada para pedir servicio a domicilio –. Censuro la mujer mirándola con dureza.

-¿Yo? No. Como crees –. Mintió visiblemente la morocha haciendo reír a su progenitora pero de golpe detuvo su tenedor para mirarla con sospecha –Espera ¿Por qué no me llamaste como siempre para buscarme? –. Su madre dejo de pasear por el lugar y le sonrió provocándole un bufido –Demonios, ya casi me lo acabo. Está bien ¿Qué pasa?

-Tommy.

-Por supuesto que Tommy. Idiota soy –. Gruño Jane por lo bajo.

-No digas malas palabras –. Reprendió Angela para luego volver a su semblante tenso –Estoy muy preocupada. Tiene días sin ir a casa y ya ha pasado su día de lavado, algo está mal.

La morocha puso sus ojos en blanco mientras masticaba en silencio pero al terminar su bocado, elevo su mirar –Exageras, mamá. Posiblemente ande persiguiendo universitarias o de nuevo se fue con alguna a alguna fiesta en la playa o casa privada, ya sabes que le gustan de la alta.

Angela negó con firmeza –No. Algo definitivamente está mal. Lo sé, me lo dice mi instinto de madre.

Un suspiro silencioso se escapó al ambiente –Has hablado con él ¿no?

-Sí. El pasado miércoles y domingo.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema? –. Cuestiono la morocha mirando a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo escuche raro, Janie. Algo está mal.

Hubo un nuevo suspiro –Ya deja de decir eso. Mira, sí has hablado con el significa que solo está siendo tan idiota como siempre y que olvida que tú tienes psicosis cuando no lo tienes al alcance de tus brazos… pero espera. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo?

-Pues que lo busques y lo traigas a casa –. Angela la miro como si fuera lo más obvio y simple del mundo –Sé que tienes contactos y eres su hermana. ¿Qué tal y está en problemas?

Jane se tensó desde el inicio de su respuesta –Pues como la gente normal hace, que lo solucione solo –. Volvió a suspirar negando en silencio –Mira mamá, soy su hermano no su niñera y yo ahorita no puedo simplemente desaparecer por un día o más. Tengo mucho trabajo como ves, en mi primer caso de alto calibre y debo asegurarlo.

-¡Pues no suenas como una hermana! –. Angela la miro molesta y con un deje de decepción evidente en su tono de voz –Tommy es el pequeño pero sobre todo es familia y yo no te eduque para que abandonaras a tu familia por trabajo. ¿Cuándo es que falle como madre y el dinero se volvió tan importante para ti? Jane Clementine Rizzoli.

La morocha negó –No importa. Perdóname por una vez en la vida querer centrarme en mis cosas en lugar de salir corriendo, dejando todo en cuanto el hace algo mal –. Miro a la matriarca con resentimiento –Mamá. Es un hombre, no un niño. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir evitando que lo aprenda?

Angela tomo su bolso con violencia y la miro con ojos llorosos –Para mí, el simplemente es mi hijo. Como tú de la que esperaba más.

Dolida y furiosa la madre abandono a su hija que intento volver a sus alimentos pero no pudo, con frustración lanzo el tenedor al interior del envase. Tomo su teléfono y llamo a Giovanni, ni siquiera lo dejo decir palabra al responder.

-Ho bisogno di parlargli. Scopri dove ce l'hanno. _(Necesito hablar con él. Averigua donde lo tienen)_ –. Dijo con sequedad antes de colgar.

o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o_o

Al día siguiente, cerca del medio día. Con ritmo apresurado la hermosa doctora salió del hospital sin siquiera vestir su ropa de civil, aun portaba el uniforme de cirugía cubierto por su bata blanca que ondeaba a su espalda a cada paso que daba dirigiéndose hacia su automóvil con visible confusión en su rostro. Ni siquiera había comprendido lo que su estudiante le había dicho, esta le había comunicado que alguien había dañado su auto y aunque esperaba toparse con alguien de seguridad esto parecía que no iba a ser de aquella forma, o al menos no hasta el momento pero no le importo.

Se fue aproximando a su auto e instintivamente comenzó a revisarle el área del cofre donde supuso se encontraría el daño pero no vio nada, aun mas confundida dirigió sus pasos hacia la parte delantera sin levantar ni una vez la mirada mientras lo hacía, solo se podía fijar en el metal hasta que al posicionarse frente a este su corazón se detuvo para luego saltar acelerado.

A través del parabrisas vio sus asientos traseros cubiertos de flores de múltiples colores en los tonos más brillantes y alegres que existían resaltando contra el brillante blanco aperlado de globos metálicos que habían sido estratégicamente acomodados para ello. Aturdida, sus pasos lentos y hasta dudosos comenzaron a acercarse hacia la puerta del conductor, las llaves se hallaban pegadas a la cerradura y se sorprendió bastante por ello pero aun así siguió con su camino hasta encontrarse en el interior, sentada en el asiento doblándose para ver a su espalda con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro hasta que noto una caja en el asiento del pasajero a su lado y sobre este un ramo de apenas unas cuantas rosas blancas sujeto con un cordón rojo que sobresalía en el negro mate del envoltorio.

En estas había una nota…

" _Siempre he pensado que las rosas rojas son para una pareja, el rosa es de significados más variados así que pueden ser para una amiga pero creo que la mejor opción para hoy es el blanco._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Simplemente porque no quiero darle otro significado que no sea la belleza del día por ser TU día. Eso lo hace más extraordinario. Justo como tú…"_

… su sonrisa dejo la sorpresa para volverse una que mostrara el alago que sentía.

Olfateo el delicioso aroma de las rosas cerrando sus ojos por un momento, tomándoselo para apreciarlo como se debía. Luego las dejo sobre el tablero y con cierta emoción contenida sus manos abrieron la caja, levantando la tapa con simpleza y su ceño se frunció en cuanto vio el contenido. Variados paquetes envueltos en grueso papel de colores.

Tomo primero el paquete naranja rectangular grueso. Delicadamente sus manos se deshicieron del papel descubriendo con una sonrisa 2 libros junto con una nota.

" _Para los días de relajación…"_

Dejo el post it pegado en el plástico del primer libro que era Moonstone de Wilkie Collins y el segundo era The Big Sleep de Raymond Chandler. Ambos de los mejores libros de misterio, cosa que le sorprendió ya que no recordaba haberle dicho que era uno de sus géneros favoritos. Dejo los libros junto a las flores y continúo.

El siguiente paquete en color rojo también rectangular pero más delgado que el anterior. Lo desenvolvió encontrando un par de películas con una nota sobre ellos.

" _Para los días de aburrimiento…"_

Con ilusión vio las caratulas de ambos filmes. El primero la gran película de Luces de la Ciudad de Charles Chaplin y la segunda el documental What Happened, miss Simone? de Liz Garbus sobre la vida de Nina Simone, una de las mejores cantantes de la historia americana. Sin duda, ambos filmes de su agrado algo que la sorprendió gratamente.

Lo siguiente a la mano eran un par de sobre de diferentes colores y eligió primero el verde del que estrajo una especie de chequera.

" _Para los días de diversión…"_

Con curiosidad les dio un vistazo haciendo que las hojas pasaran a velocidad por sus ojos notando como todos se encontraban escritos a mano con la leyenda. Valido por Una Pizza Gratis.

Volvió a guardarlo y tomo el siguiente sobre de color azul de donde extrajo una cuponera parecida aunque supuso que su nota diría lo contrario.

" _Para los días de reflexión…"_

Realizo el mismo procedimiento dejando que las hojas también a mano le dijeran de que se trataba y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo negando. Valido por Un Gran Helado Gratis.

Ya solo quedaban los dos más grandes que se encontraban perfectamente recostados en el fondo. Decidió tomar el más pequeño de ambos y que de hecho era algo pesado, cosa que la sorprendió. Hizo el papel rosa y no pudo evitar volver a reír por lo bajo ya que era una botella de vino.

" _Para los días difíciles…"_

La nota la enterneció haciendo que su sonrisa se llenara de un cálido sentimiento que realmente desde que había visto su auto ya le había estado dominando aunque se resistía aun a escuchar a su corazón.

Tomo el paquete más grande y le quito el envoltorio morado. Una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente al encontrar una linda momia de peluche de tamaño mediano de grandes ojos tiernos y sonrisa tímida, que le encanto.

" _Para los días en que necesitas sonreir y tal vez un abrazo aunque también para que me recuerdes esperando que me llames para cubrirlo en sus funciones…"_

La cobriza no pudo evitar darle un abrazo al peluche afelpado, notando como este en el fondo había absorbido el aroma de un perfume pero entonces su mirada fue llamada por una última nota final que se encontraba pegada en el fondo de la caja.

La tomo…

" _Te das cuenta que todos esos días puedes pasarlos conmigo._

 _Yo solo digo, doctora"_

Maura sonrió encantada, alagada y profundamente cautivada sintiendo como su corazón y mente enloquecían sin importar nada hasta el punto en que no recordaba que debía volver al hospital pero en el fondo algo le hacía falta. Cuando se dio cuenta levanto su mirada, buscando intensamente a su alrededor sin hallar lo que buscaba hasta que alguien comenzó a cantar a su espalda sorprendiéndola.

-Cumpleaños feliz... Cumpleaños feliz… Te deseó mi bella doc… Cumpleaños feliz…

Jane se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta abierta de su auto, acuclillándose exactamente a su lado mientras cantaba para mostrarle un pequeño pastel no más grande que sus dos manos unidas donde dos varillas pequeñas clavadas echaban chispas coloridas. Cuando terminaron le sonrió brillantemente mientras la doctora simplemente la miraba sin dejar de sonreir, viendo como las varillas se hacían a un lado para dejar una simple vela central que la italiana encendió para luego ofrecerle el postre.

-Pide un deseo, Maur.

La cobriza la miro a los ojos solo un instante, solo eso basto para que ya no pudiera más y cuidando de apagar la vela con el movimiento de sus manos que tomaron a la italiana por las mejillas para luego besarla suavemente al principio hasta que esta salió de su sorpresa para responderle. Haciendo que el contacto se alargara todo lo posible mientras sus labios se reconocían con dulzura por momentos y en otros con pasión, por desgracia el aire se acabó y tuvieron que alejarse.

Fue en ese instante que la doctora fue consciente de lo que había hecho y solo pudo reír tímidamente mientras veía como la italiana se había quedado con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro hasta que despertó, pero no por ello la borro. Tal vez le duraría el resto del día.

-De haber sabido que te hacia tan feliz el pastel, hubiera traído uno más grande –. Apenas si pudo susurrar.

Maura la miro de reojo y se mordió el labio mientras tampoco borraba su sonrisa.

La morocha volvió a encender la vela –Puedes obtener mis labios sin magia de cumpleaños de por medio… –. La doctora volteo hacia ella que le guiño el ojo juguetonamente haciéndola reír por lo bajo –Así que hagámoslo de nuevo. Pide un deseo.

La doctora asintió y se acomodó para hacerlo pudiendo ver a través de la llama la mirada dulce de Jane que la hizo suspirar, apagando sin querer la vela.

-Yei. Feliz cumpleaños, doctora Isles.

-Gracias, abogada.

Sus miradas se unieron en una profunda conexión mientras sus corazones enloquecían en sus pechos hasta el punto en que sus oídos sentían el retumbe. Trataban de encontrar palabras o algo, lo que fuera para que aquello que de la nada había fluido que continuara de esta manera pero el localizador de la médica replico sonoramente devolviéndolas al mundo.

Soltaron bufidos molestos y con pesar la cobriza leyó la notificación. Urgencia en camino.

Jane ya había retrocedido para no estorbarle en su salida del vehículo y le sonrió como si nada a la doctora que de inmediato la miro disculpándose. La abogada negó sin alejar su ánimo –No pasa nada, es tu trabajo así que ve a hacerlo. ¿Te parece si paso cuando acabe tu turno y vamos a cenar? Aunque si ya tienes planes, no te preocupes podemos…

Maura que se le había acercado mientras hablaba, volvió a enmarcar su rostro con sus manos y la jalo levemente para que sus labios volvieran a unirse en un beso un poco más corto pero igual de significativo –La veo a las seis, abogada.

La morocha asintió sonriendo tontamente –Estaré diez minutos antes, doctora.

Se acercó para ahora ser ella la que le robaba un corto beso al que la médica sonrió –Me encanta la puntualidad.

-Lo sé… –. Se miraron unos instantes pero entonces ambas recordaron la alarma –Anda vete.

-Gracias.

Soltó Maura audiblemente antes de echarse a correr por el estacionamiento llevando en sus manos el pastel que ya pediría que le guardaran en la cafetería pero mientras pensaba en ello, su mirada se entristeció en un instante en el que no se permitió mirar atrás mientras se alejaba de la morocha que solo podía sonreír siendo dominada por el sentimiento que también gritaba en el pecho de la médica.

* * *

 ** _Hola._**

 ** _Al fin he vuelto después de unas largas vacaciones de relajamiento y la verdad de cierto bloqueo, digo tenia las ideas pero no sabia como plasmarlas pero lo logre! Yei espero que les haya gustado y que fuera tan bueno como para que olviden mi ausencia xD_**

 ** _Bueno saludos, ni siquiera me acuerdo sí les desee un feliz año pero si no lo hice les deseo lo mejor y que sus dedos puedan comentar mucho xD_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Cap 13**_

A gran velocidad el deportivo tomo un camino único de terracería perdido y casi ignorado, saliente a la carretera fuera de la ciudad, una gran nube de polvo denso comenzó a seguirlo a la vez que servía como claro anunciante de su llegada conforme se fue acercando a una solitaria casa perdida en lo profundo de varias hectáreas, alejándola y ocultándola un poco de las curiosas miradas.

Al detenerse frente a la construcción fue más que evidente que le apuntaban desde cuatro diferentes puntos ocultos en los alrededores con dos más que eran visibles en las ventanas bajas de la casa pero todo aquello no les importo a los ocupantes del auto que bajaron con sus miradas ocultas tras sus gafas de sol.

-Hola chicos –. Saludo animadamente Giovanni con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que provoco el suspiro generalizado entre los guardianes que bajaron sus armas.

El líder oculto de estos, se mantenía tras la puerta principal que lucía como cualquier otra aunque era reforzada y tenía una mirilla por la que pudo ver todo, guardo su arma como los demás y casi corriendo abrió la puerta para luego correr hacia la morocha que andaba con seguridad ya dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el porche con gran autoridad aunque vestía jeans y deportivas al ser su día libre.

-Bienvenida, signorina Rizzoli.

-Hola Claudio ¿Lo ha visto un médico?

El hombre se mantuvo a su lado hasta que llegaron a la puerta donde ambos se detuvieron –Sí. Tiene pocas horas de haber recibido su última visita, que han sido regulares.

Jane asintió secamente –Lo agradezco. Les traje un poco de buena comida, ayuda a Gio a bajarla. Hay suficiente para que todos coman como se debe.

-Le agradecemos su amabilidad, signorina Rizzoli –. Dijo el hombre con un evidente tono tonto lleno de lambisconería y algo de embobamiento a causa de atracción sexual que era más que ignorado a propósito.

-No es nada. Ahora iré a ver a mi hermano, no quiero a nadie en la casa ¿entendido?

Claudio bajo su cabeza sumisamente –Por supuesto.

-Grazie.

Jane abrió la puerta del lugar y en silencio se introdujo por el vestíbulo preguntándose en que habitación podría hallarse su hermano pero cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, un sonido detuvo sus pasos. Miro con duda el camino hacia la sala pero lo siguió con paso firme entrando en un amplio espacio donde se hallaba una chimenea en el muro junto una gran pantalla de plasma y en el único sofá reclinable existente en el sitio, se encontraba su hermano que la miraba fijamente sin moverse o provocar sonido alguno.

Su corazón se estrujo mientras su mirada caoba lo recorría silenciosamente a la vez que sus pasos se le aproximaban. Un sonoro y dolido bufido escapo de sus labios al ver los daños con mayor claridad ahora que se encontraba a menos de un metro; en la postura del hombre era evidente la rotura de varias de sus costillas mientras su rostro que aún permanecía inflada haciéndole parecer como si tuviera la boca atiborrada de más comida de la que era capaz de soportar, sus ojos eran casi líneas por el mismo motivo y grandes manchones negros los rodeaban a la vez que su nariz lucia evidentemente algo desviada con una cinta blanca sobre el puente para fijarla en su sitio.

Inhalo profundamente mientras su mano tomaba el rostro con suavidad y lo hacía voltear un poco hacia ambos lados –Dios, Tommy.

El castaño gruño con dolor y con evidente esfuerzo abrió sus labios –Deberías ver al otro… quedo con los nudillos destrozados.

-No lo dudo –. Respondió Jane sonriendo a la vez que miro a su alrededor encontrando en un rincón un banquillo abandonado que tomo para sentarse junto a el –Debes llamar más a mamá o llamara a la policía, o solo me volverá loca y yo tendré que llamar a la policía por una orden de alejamiento.

Tommy rió por lo bajo –No lo dudo. Y realmente lo hago pero nunca es suficiente aunque… tal vez debería dejar que lo haga y ver qué pasa…

Jane se tensó al instante –Ni se te ocurra. No busques revancha por algo que tú te buscaste.

El semblante de su hermano se endureció dolidamente y sus puños se apretaron –Mato a Aarón. Merece pagar…

La morocha en completa calma negó –No. El que disparo fuiste tú, el que lo metió en problemas fuiste tú. En resumen, tú eres el único culpable, no trates de escapar de tus responsabilidades como siempre.

-¡Maldita! Tu… tú no sabes… yo… –. Tommy se vio forzado a dejar de hablar por la tensión y resultante dolor en su mandíbula, que a pesar de que movía con naturalidad se encontraba maltrecha por resistir tanto golpe pero sus ojos se encargaron de mostrar su enojo.

-Yo sé –. Jane lo miro directamente con severidad –Yo estuve ahí y te vi elegir. ¿Sabes? Si te hubieras atrevido a aceptar tu fallo, no dudo que ambos estarían con vida pero como siempre, fuiste un egoísta.

-¡Tu…! –. El castaño trato de levantarse de golpe, hizo el amago pero su cuerpo no lo resistió y el dolor lo hizo retornar los pocos centímetros que se había elevado para caer de golpe en el sofá. Tuvo que tomarse un instante en el que cerró los ojos y soporto el lento camino del dolor por cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que bajo lo suficiente para apenas susurrar –Pudiste hacer algo…

-No. No era mi problema –. La morocha mostro su resentimiento en su mirada –Pero ahora lo es. Así que me vas a decir todo para tratar de sacarte de esta mierda en la que estas por ahogarte.

Tommy la miro con enojo contenido pero al final dejo escapar un suspiro a la vez que su mirada descendía –¿Escuchaste todo ese día? –. Jane suspiro negando, suponiendo en lo profundo de su mente lo que un niñato como su hermano podría haberle dicho a su tío que la incluyera –Bien. Te contare como paso…

Jane negaba sin parar mientras andaba de un lugar a otro de la sala, con su mirada tensa y sus labios apretados firmemente hasta el punto de volverse casi una línea imperceptible –Eres un imbécil…

-Oh, claro. La genial Jane Rizzoli nunca hubiera aceptado un trato como este –. Soltó con sorna Tommy que no dejaba de verla.

-¡No! No lo hubiera hecho porque apesta a mierda –. Encaro a su hermano con su mirar lleno de frustración –Te usaron, idiota. Eres la perfecta cabeza de turco y te han lanzado justo en medio del desastre, ahora soy yo la que tendré que ensuciarme más las manos para sacarte.

Tommy le iba responder agresivamente hasta que escucho las últimas palabras y su mente simplemente se detuvo, su mirada se tensó con preocupación silenciosa –¿A qué te refieres con eso?

La italiana soltó un resoplido negando sin parar –Da igual. Debo irme, vendré a verte el otro domingo –. Se acercó y beso la cabeza de su aun aturdido hermano –Llama a mamá más seguido.

Y sin darle tiempo al castaño a que respondiera o tratara de detenerla, abandono la sala deteniendo sus pasos solo cuando se encontró fuera de la casa y con la puerta cerrada como silenciosa barreda. Por un instante solo permaneció quieta, mirando hacia la nada mientras su mente trataba de idear algún plan donde su hermano no desapareciera de buena o mala forma pero no parecía haber forma aun; respiro profundamente tratando de relajarse un poco y no apresurarse aunque realmente de nada le servía, sentía como sus músculos se tensaban más y más mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando alguna falla en el perímetro de la protección de su hermano pero eso no le bastaba. Si quería alivio debía hallar la forma de solucionar ese desastre y para eso, primero debía volver a la ciudad.

Con decisión comenzó andar hacia el deportivo sin despedirse o llamar a su custodio pero este alcanzo a verla y corrió tras ella, con una pierna de pollo firmemente sujeta en su mano mientras corría para darle alcance.

-Janie ¿ya nos vamos? –. Pregunto Giovanni luego de pasarse de golpe un bocado.

-Quédate si quieres. Yo tengo cosas que hacer… dame las llaves.

-No, no, no. Soy tu sombra y como tal, no me alejare de ti ni un momento a menos que vayas al baño… pero si quieres yo… –. Soltó Gio, primero con seriedad pero poco a poco fue sonriendo tontorronamente provocando un suspiro de parte de la morocha que le sonrió levemente negando aunque primero mostro un evidente gesto de aversión a la idea.

-Giovanni. Las llaves.

El italiano no discutió y se las entrego para luego literalmente correr a subirse al auto mientras Jane llegaba hasta el lado del conductor y se acomodaba. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron el auto arranco y acelero provocando una gran nube de polvo que lo rodeo y acompaño mientras se alejaba de la casa hasta llegar a una autopista alterna y solitaria por la que regresarían a la ciudad.

Jane aceleraba sin cuidado, concentrada en la carretera y en algo más que comenzaba a tomar forma pero de pronto algo apareció en el retrovisor y no le gusto.

Dos camionetas oscuras a gran velocidad se aproximaban, separándose cuando se encontraban a un par de metros de darle alcance y permitiéndole ver un tercer auto sedan en la retaguardia de estos que se mantenía apartado. No pudo fijarse demasiado en el cómo hubiera querido, ya que con tensión vio como las ventanillas de la camioneta bajaban y antes de que algo pasara comenzó a zigzaguear marcadamente pero no fue suficiente, como en cámara lenta pudo ver como los cañones se asomaban desde el interior y pronto pudo escuchar sus rugidos.

-¡Abajo!

Todos los cristales del deportivo comenzaron a caer el pedazos excepto el parabrisas pero aquello no la hizo bajar la velocidad sino por el contrario piso el pedal a fondo –¡Gio! ¡Cuidado con los dedos!

Sin delicadeza alguna, el deportivo golpeo por el costado a la camioneta del lado de su amigo que luego de soportar el golpe apunto con su arma al cercano vehículo y les disparo en múltiples ocasiones.

-¡Por dañar a mi bebe! –. Gritaba sin parar con un evidente puchero en su rostro que provoco una carcajada de la morocha.

La velocidad perdida fue recuperada en instantes a la vez que el auto no dejaba de buscar golpear o empujar a las camionetas que trataban de encerrarla, y con ello en mente su mirada no podía dejar de ir al auto de atrás que aun los seguía sin inmiscuirse pero manteniéndose lo suficiente cerca para hacerlo sin problemas en cualquier instante aunque parecía llevar solo al conductor, algo completamente fuera de lo normal que confundió un poco más a la italiana.

Giovanni no dejaba de disparar a un lado y al otro intercalándose pero al detenerse a recargar pudo ver como un camión de carga se aproximaba en su contra a gran velocidad –¡Hay un gordo!

La morocha concentro su atención en el frente, con su mirada tensa casi encarando a los faros pequeños que se agrandaban a cada segundo conforme se aproximaban –Diablos, Gio. Tu conductor.

El italiano concentro su atención y balas en ello mientras la morocha tomaba un arma oculta bajo su asiento con la que comenzó a disparar hacia la camioneta de su lado. Noto como el pasajero se desfallecía sobre su asiento cubierto de sangre y casi festejo por ello mientras vaciaba su cargador en el conductor, por desgracia las balas no fueron suficientes para matarlo.

Lo mismo le ocurrió a Giovanni que noto como su conductor soltaba el volante con debilidad pero prontamente el pasajero lo tomaba pero ya era demasiado tarde para evitar que la camioneta se saliera de la carretera pero el tiempo se había terminado. Vio el camión a un par de metros de golpearlos de frente y reacciono sorprendiendo a Jane, al saltar sobre el volante tomándolo de la parte baja para hacerlo girar por completo para colocar su lado contra el tráiler que con brutalidad los impacto con tal fuerza y ángulo que los hizo dar volteretas en los aires y luego varios metros más en el asfalto para terminar de cabeza casi fuera de la carretera.

Un zumbido profundo, fue lo primero que pudo percibir Jane antes de que sus ojos pudieran abrirse, su mente se había apagado por solo unos instantes pero no por completo, había visto como había volado y recordaba como su único instinto fue aferrarse al techo. Atontada alejo un poco sus manos del techo pero no por mucho tiempo, sabía que se encontraba de cabeza y el cinturón que la aferraba le destrozaba las costillas hacia que trato de hacer fuerza para sostener su peso aunque no era fácil cuando un dolor en uno de sus brazos la taladraba pero dejo de pensar en ello, de inmediato volteo hacia su amigo que tenía los ojos cerrados y sangre escapaba por sus oídos pero aun así lo empujo un poco tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-G-Gio… vamos… despierta y te invito la cena… –. Al ver que no había respuesta los ojos de la italiana se llenaron de lágrimas –Vamos Gio… no me dejes… eres mi sombra, amigo…

Le faltaba el aliento y al tratar de respirar profundamente comenzó a toser sangre que escupió con algo de fuerza contra el tablero para tratar de que no le obstruyera la nariz. Al ver toda esa sangre, estaba más que segura de que algo estaba mal, muy mal. Escucho el motor de un auto aproximándose y aun atontada trato de buscar alguna de las armas a su alrededor hasta que recordó la de la guantera pero al abrirla solo cayeron un par de pastelillos de chocolate.

-Demonios, Gio.

De pronto cayo su móvil de emergencia y suspiro con cierto alivio aunque a la vez pudo escuchar como el auto se detenía, con la mayor agilidad de la que era capaz alcanzo a escribir " _911_ " y lo envió mientras pasos se aproximaban resonando contra el asfalto. Por un instante, se le hicieron conocidos pero supuso que todo era el juego de su mente ya que aún no podía escuchar muy bien.

De nuevo trato de buscar un arma pero en su lugar el movimiento provoco que tosiera de nueva cuenta y con mayor fuerza a la vez que no podía dejar de escupir, o mejor dicho casi vomitar sangre sin poder evitar que el vital líquido le cubriera el rostro.

-Eso suena mal…

Jane se tensó al escuchar aquella voz y confusa miro en silencio el rostro que se asomó por su ventanilla mientras no dejaba de luchar por cargar su cuerpo y aliviar algo de la tensión que oprimía su torso. Su voz se negaba a salir pero no era por las heridas y en apenas un leve susurro logro pronunciar lo que deseaba –M-Maura…

La rubia en cuclillas que la observaba a solo un metro de distancia, la miro con fingida amabilidad que en realidad era su dulce rostro que siempre mostraba sin emoción alguna en sus ojos –Me temo que tienes serias hemorragias internas, Jane.

Con rencor, la italiana la miro –¿P-Por qué?

Maura se mantuvo impasible –Evidentemente por la fuerza del impacto…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿Por qué haces esto? –. Mascullo la morocha apretando los dientes con evidente enojo pero sobre todo dolor físico y sentimental que su mirada no podía ocultar por más que lo deseara.

-Oh, eso es simple. Mi padre me pidió ayuda y yo se la di.

Confusa, la morocha negó –Tu padre es biólogo…

-Ese es el adoptivo… –. Maura la miro con frialdad –Al biológico quizás lo conozcas, o al menos has escuchado de el –. La italiana sentía que su cabeza explotaba mientras trataba de comprender o al menos de seguir escuchando, un túnel oscuro no dejaba de aproximarse –Su nombre es Doyle… Paddy Doyle.

De haber podido palidecer más, Jane lo hubiera hecho pero a falta de ello solo se congelo manteniendo su mirada fija en la hermosa rubia a la que recorrió lentamente buscando las señales que estúpidamente se había perdido –Jefe de los irlandeses…

-Así es –. Con desinterés Maura volteo a ver la hora en su reloj de pulsera y suspiro –Bueno, debo volver al hospital –. Su mano fue hacia su espalda y desenfundo su arma que amartillo con simpleza para luego apuntar con frialdad hacia la cabeza de la morocha que no parpadeo, en silencio solo la miro a los ojos mostrándolo el dolor que la traición le ocasionaba. Sus miradas se unieron por unos segundos hasta que una nueva y más sonora tos se hizo oír junto a otro golpe de sangre contra el metal, Maura parpadeo prolongando un poco el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron pero luego volvió a mirarla con cierta sorna mientras guardaba su arma –Dejare que la naturaleza siga su curso. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos, Jane. Es una lástima, realmente me agradabas pero esto son solo negocios…

Sin más la doctora se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta, alejándose con rapidez hasta volver a su auto y acelerar a fondo dejando a su espalda el caos mientras no podía dejar de temblar a la vez que se aferraba al volante.

Jane la vio partir y con su corazón roto destrozándola por encima de lo físico, no pudo evitar soltar un grito lleno de dolor que nadie llego a escuchar…

* * *

 _Taran!_

 _jejejejeje dejen sus comentarios y reacciones xD_

 _Saludos._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Cap 14**_

El correr del agua que acariciaba su piel era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos. Por quinta ocasión había enjabonado sus extremidades pero aun no era suficiente, tampoco bastaba la vida que acababa de salvar en el quirófano. Nada podría limpiarla, lo sabía y aquello comenzaba a carcomerla.

Dejo los quirófanos y se apresuró a la sala de urgencia donde se asomó en cada cubículo esperando lo imposible. Dejo escapar un doloroso suspiro al no hallarlo y se acercó a la isla de enfermeras donde tomo una tableta donde continúo su búsqueda sin perder las esperanzas.

-Doctora Isles. Le debo una disculpa –. Soltó Susie en cuanto se acercó a su superior.

La rubia no aparto sus ojos del aparato que recorría con agilidad –¿Mato a alguien? Residente Chang.

-No –. Aseguro enseguida la castaña.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo de su disculpa?

-Es el no recordar su cumpleaños.

Maura volteo a verla en un brusco movimiento encontrándose a la mujer sonriéndole con estima a la vez que le ofrecía una caja de dulces tradicionales japoneses. Su superior se sorprendió pero acepto el gesto dudosamente dejando a un lado la tableta para hacerlo.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

Susie le sonrió –Por su amiga Jane –. El corazón de la doctora se estrujo con brutalidad –Le ayude esta mañana en su sorpresa. Por cierto ¿le gusto?

Bajo su mirar y sintió sus ojos humedecerse –Me encanto…

-Me alegro.

-Doctora Isles –. Dijo una enfermera aproximándose a ellas –Tenemos un paciente de accidente automovilístico, está en el quirófano cuatro.

Y sorprendiendo a ambas. Maura salió corriendo de vuelta a quirófanos, rogando silenciosamente que aquel milagro fuera posible pero al irrumpir en el sitio sus esperanzas se despedazaron por completo al igual que su corazón.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Oh, querida. Bien hecho. Estoy tan orgulloso… –. Sus puños se apretaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras su mirada aceituna no dejaba de mirar el monitor desde donde Paddy Doyle le sonreía y se deshacía en alabanzas –Sin su adorada Jane. El maldito de Leone Rizzoli va a enloquecer… tal vez deberías ir a visitar a tu madre en Paris o ¿Qué tal un paseo por la toscana? Yo invito –. Soltó una sonora carcajada pero se detuvo al ver que no le hacía gracia a la rubia pero no dejo de sonreir –¿Qué? ¿Muy pronto?

Maura lo miro con fiereza y sequedad –Tengo una vida y no pienso abandonarla por tu causa.

El hombre asintió –Supuse que dirías eso. Así que ya he hecho todos los arreglos necesarios y todos los hombres que trabajaron contigo, ya han tenido su merecido ¿Cierto? –. Volteo hacia algún lugar fuera de pantalla –Estupendo. No. Espera –. De la nada saco un arma y jalo el gatillo que fue seguido por el seco sonido de algo golpeando el suelo. Su mirada regreso a la rubia –Listo. Ahora solo tú y yo sabemos que eres mi hija.

Maura no pudo soportarlo más –No soy tu hija. Un padre protege y educa. Tú… tú solo hiciste de donante de esperma –. Paddy no dijo nada, solo la observo con una leve sonrisa oculta –Y será mejor que no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida o te juro que usare el arma que me diste en ti.

Con su mirar centrada en ella, el hombre comenzó a aplaudir sonoramente a la vez que permitía que su sonrisa fuera evidente, molestando a la mujer –Estoy orgulloso. Ni siquiera Colin tenía ni la mitad de mi temple pero tú… tú lo has heredado todo.

-¡Yo no…!

-Notas esas ganas que te queman por dentro, esas que te hacen desear tenerme frente a ti y vaciar el cargador en mi contra –. Paddy la miro con cariño –Querida, eso te hace mi hija.

Termino la llamada con un seco golpe en el teclado para luego simplemente doblarse en su sofá aferrándose al peluche de momia que ella le había dado y que ahora sería su único confidente que resguardaría sus dolorosas lágrimas.

Mientras tanto. Paddy no podía dejar de sonreir, palmeo la portátil al cerrarla y se levantó para tomar una copa aunque en su camino tuvo que sortear el cuerpo inerte de uno de sus ayudantes así como su sangre que manchaba el suelo.

-¡Bull! –. De inmediato una lejana puerta fue abierta por un serio hombre –Deshazte de esto –. Asintió secamente y corrió hacia el cuerpo mientras su jefe salía del sitio bebiendo gustoso –Es una pena. De haberlo sabido, mejor hubiera abandonado a Colin en tu lugar. Estúpidos sexismos.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Cap 15**_

Todo recinto o jefatura policial tiene en sus alrededores varios establecimientos de comida y bebida más que encantados con recibirlos, y por supuesto por ser el favorito de los oficiales. Por más de 10 años este lugar para el 5to recinto era el " _Frankie's_ " que se hallaba literalmente frente a sus puertas al cruzar la calle.

Su dueña era Angela Bianchi. Bien conocida por los oficiales por su amabilidad, su deliciosa comida o su costumbre de siempre ayudar a los de azul con cualquier apoyo que llegaran a necesito, y por desgracia también porque todos conocían su historia y como el departamento le había fallado al tratar de encontrar al culpable de su silenciosa pero permanente melancolía.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y aunque el local hace un par de horas que había cerrado, ella aún se encontraba en el interior preparándose para un domingo de juego. Sumida en la preparación de sus famosas costillas que barnizaba sin parar aun cuando se trataran de muchas charolas que debían ahogarse bien en el marinado para ser tan deliciosas como ella deseaba pero algo llamo su atención.

Ruidos de pasos a su espalda la hicieron girarse con rapidez pero ya era demasiado tarde; la mano de un gran hombre cubrió sus labios mientras su brazo libre rodeo su cintura para elevarla entre los aires sin casi esfuerzo aun cuando esta no dejaba de retorcerse desde el primer instante, aun así logro arrastrarla hacia el frio exterior del callejón trasero donde una camioneta los aguardaba y en la que la introdujo lanzándola casi hasta el otro lado teniendo el tiempo suficiente para cerrar la puerta que automáticamente se aseguraron.

El vehículo se puso en marcha mientras Angela golpeaba los cristales con todas sus fuerzas hasta con sus zapatos pero estos no se vencieron. Su pulso acelerado no dejaba de resonar en sus oídos y el cristal opaco que la separaba del área del chofer solo la hizo estremecerse al no poder ver quien la tenía cautiva pero entonces miro a su alrededor con atención; era un buen coche con doble asiento como de limusina y hasta había una pequeña nevera donde al abrirla encontró sodas o licores de su preferencia. Entonces su corazón se aceleró más pero no por miedo sino por el enojo que se acrecentaba en su estómago contra el causante de todo aquello, y al que sin duda golpearía en cuanto lo viera.

Y no tenía dudas de que eso sería pronto…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El ritmo sonido de un respirador hacía eco en la casa vacía y hasta en las afueras de esta donde solo arboles la custodiaban. Angela lo siguió instintivamente hasta ir a la parte trasera de la vieja mansión colonial que por fuera daba la impresión de caerse en pedazos aunque aquello fuera mentira, noto gotas de sangre que casi parecían guiarla y su corazón se aceleró llenándose cada vez mas de temor en especial cuando sus ojos se fijaron en la cocina donde la mesa de preparación se hallaba llena de gasas empapadas por el vital líquido en el suelo, el instrumental médico sobresalía fuera de lugar pero aun cuando el pánico la hacía temblar no permitió que sus pasos se detuvieran hasta encontrarse frente a las puertas correderas que daban paso al que sería el comedor. Dudosas, sus manos se colocaron sobre ellas e inhalo profundamente antes de deslizarlas fuera de su camino.

Su respiración se detuvo de un golpe y corazón se estrujo calándole hasta lo más hondo haciéndola correr hacia la improvisada cama que ocupaba el lugar central. Los aparatos médicos la rodeaban dándole un poco de consuelo pero la visión era desgarradora, su hija, su pequeña yacía sobre la cama con sus labios entreabiertos a causa del tubo que la ayudaba a respirar, su palidez y debilidad era evidente en su semblante mientras que su frialdad al tomar su mano le produjo un doloroso escalofrío.

-Janie... –. Susurro con voz entre cortada mientras casi solo con las yemas de sus dedos se atrevió a rozar su mejilla. Gordas lagrimas se apresuraron por su rostro mientras su garganta cerrada le impedía respirar pero no se alejó, no podía dejarla sola aun cuando su alma estuviera siendo destrozada.

\- Andrà bene Lei può realizzarlo, lei è forte ( _Estará bien. Ella puede lograrlo, es fuerte_ ) –. Susurro con dolor una voz a su espalda.

La sangre subió hasta la cabeza de la madre que tomo un momento para besar la frente de su hija antes de voltear a ver al causante de todo con profundo – Maledetto ( _Maldito_ ).

Leone mantuvo su mirada en su pequeña, ignorando como la mujer de pie se lanzaba en su contra para golpear su pecho con desesperación sin que este lo evitara, apenas cubriéndose o deteniendo un poco los puños con sus manos, soportando su dolor y el propio que le mantenía la garganta cerrada con un firme nudo desde que por teléfono le habían dado la noticia. Desde que sus ojos se habían llenado de furia al ver el cuerpo casi sin vida y cubierto de sangre de su sobrina recostada en la parte trasera de un auto que no reconoció aunque por suerte si a la que afirmaba la caída mano, la misma que le había comunicado que algo iba mal.

Su cuerpo no podía evitar temblar de furia con el solo dejar que su mente fuera a esos momentos pero se resistió a salir del lugar y hallar al culpable. Al menos no hasta que la morocha se hallara estable.

\- È colpa tua! È sempre colpa tua! Non pensi di essere soddisfatto finché non togli tutto ciò che amo, giusto ?! ... _(¡… es tu maldita culpa! ¡Siempre es tu maldita culpa! ¡No piensas estar satisfecho hasta que me arrebates todo lo que amo ¿cierto?!..._ ) –. Los varios gritos de la mujer lo arrancaron de sus planes y su mirada dejo el rostro de Jane para centrarse con frialdad en el de la madre de esta.

Harto de tantos alaridos en su contra, la aferro de las muñecas y le dio una leve sacudida para que ella lo mirada – Abbastanza ( _Suficiente_ ).

-Non ( _No_ ) –. Respondió al instante Angela – Non sarà mai abbastanza. Non pagherai mai per tutti i danni che hai fatto alla mia famiglia, alla mia vita. ( _Nunca será suficiente. Nunca pagaras todo el destrozo que has hecho en mi familia, mi vida_ ).

Leone la miro con frialdad un momento antes de aventar sus brazos de vuelta a ella – Non puoi biasimarmi per questo. Non questa volta ( _No puedes culparme de esto. No esta vez_ ).

-Chi altro potrebbe essere colpa? _(¿De quién más podría ser la culpa?_ ) –. Cuestiono la mujer con cierta socarronería mal ocultada encarándolo.

\- Tuya. Questa volta è solo tua. ( _Tuya. Es solo tuya en esta ocasión_ ) –. Dijo Leone recriminándole no solo con el tono de su voz sino también con su mirada pero de golpe su rostro fue girado hacia otro lado a causa de la bofetada que sin temor la madre le dio.

-Come osi ?! _(¡¿Cómo te atreves?!)_ –. Farfullo Angela intentando contenerse para no lanzársele encima.

El hombre se alejó apretando sus puños y le dio la vuelta a la cama. Con suavidad y ternura acaricio el rostro de Jane, manteniendo la calma solo por ella y sin atreverse a tocar a la mujer que lo miraba con profundo odio solo por quien era en la vida de ella.

\- Sulle mie spalle carico molti errori, molti errori ma questo ( _En mis hombros cargo muchas culpas, muchos errores pero esto_ ) –. Gruño retando a Angela con la mirada a la vez que señalaba a su sobrina con la mano – Questo è tutto tuo Le ho detto di voltare le spalle all'idiota di tuo figlio da quando era un'adolescente, ma tu, al contrario, l'hai costretta a diventare il padre che le manca... ( _Esto es todo tuyo. Yo le dije que se apartara del idiota de tu hijo desde que era una adolescente pero tú al contrario, la obligaste a volverse el padre que le falta…)_

-E di chi è la colpa?! _(¡¿Y eso de quién es culpa?!)_ –. Grito Angela recriminatoriamente.

-E chi ti incolpa di non sapere come essere madre per loro?! La tua dannata scusa è sempre stata la sofferenza di perdere mio fratello, ma dopo 10 anni la scusa smette di sembrare convincente Angela _(¡¿Y de quién culpa que no hayas sabido ser una madre para ellos?! Tu maldita excusa siempre fue el dolor de perder a mi hermano pero luego de 10 años el pretexto deja de sonar convincente Angela)_ –. Leone la miro con enojo – Jane ha fatto tutta la vita a fare ciò che non si poteva e ora la guarda. Prostrato in un letto dopo aver quasi morto in un attacco perché l'imbecille di tuo figlio ha cercato di fare affari senza sapere nulla, semplicemente usando il mio nome come approvazione. ( _Jane tiene toda la vida haciendo lo que tú no podías y ahora mírala. Postrada en una cama luego de casi morir en un ataque porque el imbécil de tu hijo trato de hacer negocios sin saber nada, simplemente usando mí nombre como aval_ ) –. Angela palideció con terror y el hombre bajo la mirada negando mientras suspiraba con cansancio – E smetto di importare, come sempre. Tranquillo. Tommy recupera solo da un pestaggio, lo ho nascosto per le sue sciocchezze, anche se non dovrebbe ( _Y dejo de importar, como siempre. Tranquila. Tommy solo se recupera de una golpiza, lo tengo oculto por sus tonterías aunque no debería_ ) –. Paso su mano por los cabellos de la morocha y con dolor en su voz continuo – Per la stessa ragione, ho detto a Janie di non cercarlo, ma qualcuno non l'ha lasciata in pace finché non l'ha costretta a vedere l'imbecille che tutti cercano di rompere quasi tutte le tregue. Questo è il risultato. ( _Por lo mismo que le dije a Janie que no lo buscara pero alguien no la dejo en paz hasta que la forzó a ir a ver al imbécil que todos buscan por casi romper todas las treguas. Este es el resultado._ )

La italiana quiso pelear más, quiso defenderse y atacar al que siempre había sido una maldición en su vida pero simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas para ello. En un rincón había una silla que tomo y acomodo junto a la cama de su pequeña, aferrándose a su mano mientras lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

El hombre beso la frente de su niña y luego comenzó a andar hacia las puertas – Puoi stare con lei stasera. Domani pomeriggio i miei uomini ti porteranno in città e faresti meglio a non vederti tentare di tornare, puoi chiamarla ma non la vedrai finché non la avrai in un posto sicuro ( _Esta noche puedes quedarte con ella. Mañana por la tarde mis hombres te llevara a la ciudad y será mejor que no te vea intentando volver, puedes llamarla pero no la veras hasta que la tenga en un lugar seguro_ ) –. Miro una última vez a su sobrina antes de salir del lugar, ignorando la furia reprimida de su cuñada – Janie non mi perdonerebbe se ti fosse successo qualcosa, o comunque Tommy. ( _Janie no me perdonaría si te ocurriera algo, o a Tommy en todo caso_ ).

Dejo la habitación y a la madre que se desvaneció sobre el antebrazo de su hija, a la cual le rogaba en susurros que despertara. Que viviera.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sus ojos no podían cerrarse. Su mente y cuerpo estaban agotados, su espalda casi agonizaba de dolor por el frió del campo y la posición que no había cambiado en toda la noche pero eso no le importo. Solo su bebe importaba.

Escucho el movimiento que comenzó en a haber en el lugar, su piel se erizo al reconocer el sonido de armas siendo cargadas y se tensó lista para saltar sobre cualquiera que entrara por la puerta que pronto se abrieron.

Nina le sonrió con amabilidad y la madre enseguida la reconoció, sabía que era una gran amiga de su hija desde el instituto y su socia en el bufete desde su fundación. Siempre habían estado juntas por lo que pudo suspirar aliviada mientras tomaba la taza de café caliente que le ofrecía la morena que se recargo en la cama de su amiga centrando su atención en la mujer que dio un profundo trago a la bebida.

-Gracias cariño –. Dijo Angela luego de un suspiro lleno de confort.

La morena asintió desapareciendo lentamente su mirar –No es nada, señora Bianchi…

-Te he dicho muchas veces que puedes llamarme Angela.

Nina sonrió –Esta bien, Angela –. Su mirada la dejo para fijarse en el par de hombres que aguardaban fuera de las puertas y suspiro con pesar que la italiana noto girándose, tensándose al verlos –Es hora de partir, Angela. Por el bien de Jane tendrás que seguir algunas instrucciones, no queremos que nadie sepa que está viva así no la buscaran.

La mujer apretó los puños pero asintió comprendiendo. Su mirar volvió a su hija con tristeza –¿Por eso no puedo estarla visitando?

-Así es. No queremos que nadie te siga –. Susurro la morena acercándose a colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la madre y darle un leve apretón solidario –Ella estará bien y encontraremos maneras de que la visites.

Asintió sin fuerza –¿Te quedaras a su lado?

-Lo hare –. Respondió la morena con firmeza.

-Bien.

Angela se puso de pie acercándose a su hija, acariciando sus mejillas y cabellos con dulzura sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre su rostro – Recupera, tesoro. Ti prego di non abbandonarmi ... Ti amo troppo per vivere senza di te. ( _Recupérate, cariño. Te ruego que no me abandones… te quiero demasiado para vivir sin ti._ )

Cerro sus ojos con dolor por unos momentos para luego besar la frente de Jane y darse la vuelta sin mirar atrás hasta que se halló en el interior de la camioneta que la había llevado hasta ahí donde en soledad se derrumbó todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

Lo primero que hizo al estar al fin sola fue correr al teléfono donde disco un número que por desgracia su memoria recordaba demasiado bien. La línea se conectó y enseguida dijo –Necesito hablar pero ten cuidado, me vigilan…


	16. Chapter 16

_**Cap 16**_

Pasaron días, muchos días. En los que por inercia buscaba lo que fuera que tuviera su nombre, diarios e internet, sin ninguna mención hasta que lo hallo. El obituario de Jane Rizzoli, fallecida en un desafortunado accidente automovilístico.

Decían más cosas como su gran trabajo con las comunidades desprotegidas y hasta su amor por los animales pero nada de eso importo. En cuento sus ojos se clavaron en la fotografía de la morocha; Maura sintió como el mundo se caía, el dolor la tumbo hasta el suelo sin importar su taza de café que antes había estado sujeta por su mano y luego se encontró derramada por el suelo de su cocina mientras lagrimas caían sin control cubriendo su rostro. Su corazón se estrujo tan dolorosamente que casi sintió como el aire dejaba de fluir por sus pulmones aunque inhalaba con fuerza.

Devastada, no pudo volver a ponerse de pie. Se vio forzada a llamar al trabajo y pedir unos días libres en los que no sabría que hacer además de llorar. Haciéndolo con la firme idea de que solo era la culpa que la torturaba, negándose a creer en cualquier otro sentir que era tan doloroso que sus ojos rojos no podían ocultar aunque lo quisiera.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En un oscuro día como el más clásico de clichés, una comitiva recorrió un tranquilo cementerio donde el césped era verde y las flores de colores resaltaban frente a las blanquecinas lapidas de piedra. Memoriales de vidas.

Sin importar la leve llovizna, a familia guiaba el grupo, era solo Angela aferrada al brazo de una conocida que destrozada no podía dejar de llorar mientras tras ellas el grupo era diverso. Conocidos y desconocidos para ellas, amigos de toda la vida y amigos que la morocha fue acumulando a lo largo de su vida, personas a las que había ayudado con dinero o su profesión ahora le despedían como si fuera alguna heroína que sin duda partió demasiado pronto.

Alejados de todos ellos pero siguiéndolos de cerca se encontraba la doctora. Con sus ropas de luto elegantes y su rostro oculto tras un velo que un sombrero demasiado ingles sostenía sobre su rostro en un vago intento de ocultar su mirada dolida, sus ojos rojos y su corazón roto.

Oculta tras un árbol escucho la ceremonia sin entenderla realmente pero no importaba, su pecho se estrujaba cada vez que sus ojos iban hacia la madre de la morocha que no dejaba de sollozar junto a su acompañante que lo hacía más sonoramente mientras Barry intentaba no imitarlas y darles un poco de apoyo, sabiendo que jamás un consuelo. Cientos de flores cubrieron el féretro de caoba que justamente era del mismo tono de los ojos de la que en su interior descansaba y luego la tierra removida que le ofrecía el descanso oculta por un manto natural de colores, la lluvia cayó alejando a los asistentes poco a poco hasta que al final solo las mujeres quedaron.

Una se arrodillo lastimeramente frente a la tumba y lloro sin consuelo mientras sus manos se llenaban de tierra a la que se aferraba a la vez que Angela la abrazaba ocultando su rostro contra la espalda de esta. Costo mucho tiempo y trabajo que ellas se marcharan pero al final Barry les convenció; fríos, húmedos y entumecidos subieron al auto perdiéndose por el camino con lentitud parsimoniosa hasta desaparecer.

Aquel fue el instante que la médica había estado esperando todo ese tiempo y cuando se disponía a dar un paso, de golpe se tuvo que volver a ocultar. Un auto oscuro apareció de la nada, un par de hombres descendieron de él y mientras uno sacaba del maletero un enorme ramo de flores blancas, el otro le abrió la portezuela a un hombre algo mayor pero aun no un viejo que reconoció luego de pensarlo mucho tiempo mientras este avanzaba hasta la tumba que se detuvo a mirar dolidamente.

Leone enterró en la tierra una de sus rodillas sin importar la suciedad que se impregno en su pantalón de marca o su abrigo que rozo el suelo, bajo la cabeza y apretó el puño que sobre su rodilla descansaba mientras sus labios se movían susurrando una silenciosa oración. Lagrimas escaparon de sus parpados pero la lluvia que se había intensificado, lo oculto aunque era evidente que no le importaría que alguien lo viera.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la vez que su ceño se frunció lleno de resentimiento y odio que no había forma de ocultar, su puño se apretó más y sus labios casi desaparecieron mientras en silencio prometía frente a aquella lapida una merecida y sin duda brutal venganza. Sin importar el costo.

Se puso de pie y se giró hacia uno de sus hombres, el que cargaba con el ramo que le quito y con paso lento el mismo coloco casi sobre la lápida. Y entonces el ronroneo de un motor llamo la atención de todos.

Maura se tensó y quiso correr del lugar pero simplemente le era imposible moverse sin que fuera vista por cualquiera. Se ocultó lo mejor que pudo y en silencio vio como el auto de su padre se detenía tras el del italiano que lo observaba desde la tumba con evidente frialdad mientras sus hombres lo habían dejado a su espalda para protegerlo mientras sus armas se hacían presentes en su manos.

La portezuela del auto recién llegado se abrió y por ella bajo Paddy y solo Paddy. Vistiendo como cualquier otro día y llevando una rosa roja en su mano camino hacia el italiano.

-Hola Leone.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Paddy –. Pregunto con frialdad el italiano, dando algunos pasos para encarar al hombre que se había detenido a un par de pasos de sus protectores.

Paddy sonrió levemente elevando sus manos –Mostrando mi respeto, por supuesto –. Leone no dijo nada, solo se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Observándolo en todo momento mientras susurraba una plegaria y se persignaba a los pies del montículo de tierra sobre el que luego deposito la flor que sobresalía sobre las demás por su color –Era una gran mujer ¿cierto? –. El italiano no respondió solo se tensó –Siempre una buena estudiante y amante de ayudar a los demás, sin duda una gran pérdida. Toda una pena.

Se giró y camino hasta encontrarse frente al italiano, al que le palmeo el hombro un momento para luego seguir con su vuelta a su vehículo.

-Ella no debería estar ahí… –. Soltó Leone con enojo controlado.

Paddy detuvo su andar sin girarse –Cierto… una pena que la tregua se haya perdido por causa de tu familia. Supongo que era necesario que la misma lo pagara.

-La tregua sigue en pie.

-No es tan así. Ayer mismo los chinos se atrevieron a atacar uno de mis negocios… esto pronto será la guerra, Rizzoli –. Paddy volteo y lo miro con frialdad –¿Estás preparado para ello?

Leone sintió el tácito reto en sus palabras y con semblante severo respondió –Yo ya no tengo nada que perder, Doyle. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás seguro que quieres sangre en tus manos?

El irlandés volvió a girarse y retomo su andar –Casi la estoy deseando… –. Susurro antes de marcharse mirando a través del cristal a su enemigo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Al final. Maura no puso acercarse al sitio y en cuanto pudo escapar lo hizo. Aunque tal vez en lo profundo, no tenía la fuerza para presentarse ante ella.

Quiso regresar a su vida, olvidar todo y a ella pero no había forma de hacerlo. No cuando cada noche lagrimas recorrían su rostro mientras su cuerpo se aferraba al peluche que aun olía a ella que se colaba entre sus sueños donde volvía a sonreírle, a hacerla reír como solo ella había podido hacerlo en toda su vida pero entonces debía despertar y vivir en un mundo donde ella ya no estaba.

Y lo peor es que era todo por su culpa…

* * *

 _Hola._

 _Lamento mucho la tardanza pero tuve un pequeño problema con mi word y algo de trabajo así que las ideas me faltaron mas que el tiempo pero bueno, ya esta aqui y espero que les guste._

 _Saludos._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Cap 17**_

 _ **"Levántate. Sigue adelante..."**_

Por más de dos meses, Maura se tenía que repetir lo mismo cada mañana y obligarse a salir de su cama. A seguir viviendo.

Aquella mañana no era la excepción. Sus ojos se habían abierto hace ya varios minutos pero se mantenían fijos en algún punto de su techo mientras sus brazos aferraban contra su pecho a la momia de peluche que cada vez perdía más el aroma de quien la dio. Soltó un profundo y pesado suspiro antes de lanzar sus sabanas hacia un lado para descubrir su cuerpo, con esfuerzo se levantó pero solo se quedó sentada a orillas de la cama con su mirar perdida en la luz solar que se colaba entre sus cortinas. Sus pies descalzos rozaban el suelo tentativamente, como si no pudieran atreverse a tocar por completo el frio piso que terminaría de arrancarla de su letargo pero nuevamente se forzó a seguir, dando un salto para ponerse de pie tratando de evitar encerrarse de nuevo entre las cálidas sabanas.

Beso a la momia en la frente y luego con cuidado la dejo sobre su almohada, susurrando algo que nadie oyó pero que era lo habitual. Como una niña pequeña, se aferraba a aquella momia que era su nueva mejor amiga. Su única compañera.

Camino hacia su vestidor, pilas de cajas a su alrededor con plástico protector asomándose eran parte de la decoración que lucía bastante impropia para ella pero no le importo. Se enfundo en ropa deportiva y amarro las agujetas de sus deportivas con firmeza antes de ir al baño a lavarse el rostro con agua fresca, tomándose un instante para ver la opacidad que cubría sus aun bellas facciones y mirar que ya no mostraban nada más que tristeza obligada a contenerse; sujeto su cabello en una coleta y lavo sus dientes sin volverse a fijar en el reflejo que prefirió ignorar como si no fuera real y del que corrió lejos hasta fuera de su hogar. Se estiro descuidadamente a la vez que miraba a su alrededor mientras la conocida sensación de estar siendo observada volvía a asomarse en sus pensamientos pero junto a todos los demás, tenía una de semana de aquella manera pero solo lo ignoro y siguió con su rutina. Salió corriendo con suave trote que intercalaba con velocidad cuando sentía que sus ojos se humedecían, algo que ocurría siempre que estaba en silencio y su mente se perdía entre sus recuerdos.

Luego de casi un par de horas volvió al punto de partida y casi podría jurar que escucho un auto tras ella pero al girar solo encontró soledad en su alrededor como era lo usual. Entro en su casa y solo siguió...

 _ **IIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

 _ **"Pon atención..."**_

Susurraba su cabeza cada día, a cada segundo que se encontraba en su trabajo que en cierta forma le era útil. Solo en el hospital podía alejarse de todo lo que arrasaba su mente y corazón, solo ahí dejaba las lágrimas muy escondidas.

Estas entendían la amenaza silenciosa y se mantenían a raya, exceptuando cuando el altavoz gritaba _Emergencia. Accidente automovilístico en camino…_ pero debía controlarse, usualmente su nombre seguía a ese informe.

Como aquel momento, en que corría hacia la entrada de ambulancias. Se colocó un protector de ropa plástico y luchaba contra los guantes de látex pero algo llamo su atención.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio una figura oscura al otro lado de la calle, podía sentir su mirada en ella y aunque sintió miedo quiso ir hacia ella solo para saber o encarar a lo que fuera pero antes de que diera un paso, la ambulancia cruzo frente a ella y para cuando termino de hacerlo ya no había nadie. Se preguntó si se estaba volviendo loca tal vez...

-Doctora Isles. Le necesitamos –. Exclamo Susie mirando hacia su mentora. Acostumbrada ya a verla con la mirada perdida en algún sitio muy lejano y oscuro.

Maura dio un salto y volteo hacia la ambulancia de la que ya era bajada la víctima. Por mero instinto corrió hacia ella pero su mente seguía en otro lado.

Pero no paro. No podía...

 _ **UUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**_

 _ **"Se fuerte..."**_

Se susurraba cada día al detener su auto sobre la entrada de su casa. Aquel era el peor momento de cada día, regresar a un hogar solo donde su mente se liberaba y la torturaba todo lo que en el día no había hecho.

El atronador silencio era denso y pesado hasta el punto en que apenas le permitía alcanzar el sofá sobre el que se tiró, encogiéndose al abrazarse a sí misma en un vago intento de consuelo. Por un rato solo se quedó ahí, con sus zapatillas tiradas en el suelo sin cuidado junto a su bolso y chaqueta, con sus ojos firmemente cerrados mientras su mente le formaba su imagen sin parar y aunque su estómago se quejaba por la falta de alimento desde hace demasiadas horas no quería abrir sus ojos, porque al menos ahí estaba ella a su lado.

De alguna manera logro reunir las fuerzas para ponerse en pie, distraídamente recogió sus cosas y las dejo en su sitio dejando al final sus zapatillas que iban en su vestidor donde también abandono su ropa de fuera para ponerse algo deportivo que mostraba su desanimo. Luego volvió a la cocina y saco un topper de la nevera, sin real antojo aunque su estómago rezongara miro el contenido que puso en un plato para luego lanzarlo en el interior del microondas. Algo impensable para su antiguo yo pero que ya era la norma, se puso sus guantes de goma y buscando una entretención comenzó a limpiar la cocina hasta que el timbre del aparato le indico que sus alimentos estaban calientes. Antes de tomarlos se detuvo en la nevera y saco una botella de vino que abrió sin fijarse en la etiqueta, lleno su copa y solo le dio la vuelta a la barra para sentarse a comer en compañía de la soledad.

El timbre de la casa la hizo soltar cuando casi acababa su cena, de reojo noto una sombra oscura por una la ventana principal y aunque gruño por la interrupción enseguida se tensó al no saber quién podría ser. Sin dejar su tenedor fue hasta la puerta que abrió de un tirón encontrándose con un hombre alto y apuesto que le sonrió encantadoramente.

-Hola Maura.

-Dennis ¿Qué haces aquí? –. Soltó la cobriza sin fijarse en sus modales.

Eso no le importo al hombre que trato de dar un paso al interior pero el cuerpo de ella no se lo permitió y aunque eso le molesto, no lo dejo ver. Mantuvo su sonrisa –Quería verte. Hablarte. Estar a tu lado porque pensarte ya lo hago a cada instante...

La doctora dio un suspiro y negó –Dennis basta. Esto tiene que terminar. Tu y yo terminamos hace mucho, por favor entiéndelo...

El hombre le tomo la mano con firmeza –Pero Maura. Tú y yo. Lo que teníamos era perfecto...

-No. No lo era y solo salimos un par de ocasiones, ni siquiera creo que eso cuente como que teníamos algo así que por favor. Déjame y sigue tu vida –. Con poca delicadeza, gracias a las tres copas llenas que ya había tomado, se soltó del agarre con firmeza y sin sentirse culpable cerró la puerta en la cara del hombre que al instante apretó los puños y endureció su semblante.

-Ya verás Maura. Te mostrare que somos perfectos juntos –. Susurro entre dientes antes de darse la vuelta e irse o fingir que lo hacía porque realmente solo regreso a su auto en la calle principal y que jamás encendió.

La cobriza lo miro oculta desde el interior de su hogar, con su copa en mano negó suspirando –Al menos ya sé que no estoy loca...

Las horas pasaron así como las botellas, la doctorada tirada sobre la mesa se había quedado dormida sin importarle que tuviera trabajo al día siguiente o que aquella posición lastimaría su espalda. Nada importaba, ya nada lo hacía.

Algo la despertó y con lentitud elevo su cuerpo tratando de mirar a su alrededor entre la oscuridad, sintiendo en el fondo cierto temor de que Dennis se hallara en el interior pero de pronto dio un respingo. Sentada sobre el brazo del sofá se hallaba Jane sonriéndole levemente con torpeza –Jane...

-Hola Maura.

Respondió la figura entre las sombras pero eso no evitaba que ella la viera con claridad y sintiera como su corazón saltaba dolorosamente, lleno de vida como hace tanto no lo sentía y sonrió –Estoy ebria ¿cierto?

-Por el montón de botellas... Yo diría que si –. Susurro juguetonamente Jane causando la risa baja de la cobriza –¿Quién era el acosador?

Maura suspiro negando a la vez que se acomodaba mejor en su asiento –Dennis Rockwood. Hijo de unos amigos de mis padres, tuvimos un par de citas semanas antes de conocerte... creo que es obsesivo y está convencido de que somos almas gemelas.

Jane sonrió –Hasta los psicópatas quieren amor... –. Su semblante se endureció con evidente preocupación –No me gusta. Trae siempre tu arma cerca, por mi ¿ok?

Maura asintió levemente y le dio una trago a su copa de vino –¿Te preocupas por mi...?... ¿Por qué?

-Lo hago –. La morocha bajo la mirada –No puedo evitarlo...

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambas pero ante el temor de que desapareciera la doctora se forzó a decir algo, lo que fuera –¿Quieres algo de beber? Tengo tu cerveza en la nevera.

Jane le sonrió con dulzura y se puso de pie haciendo que la doctora se tensara –Gracias pero ¿Por qué la tienes?

Maura suspiro al ver que solo iba a la nevera y bajo la mirada –No lo sé... yo... ¿Estoy soñando o alucinando?

-La primera –. Dijo con simpleza la italiana que ya volvía con una botella en sus manos –Posiblemente por todo el vino que te has tomado y la poca comida. Estas demasiado delgada...

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Estoy en tu cabeza ¿Recuerdas?

Maura asintió aceptando la obviedad luego bajo su mirar con pesar y en solo un momento toda su culpa exploto al exterior ahora que podía ser escuchada –Yo... yo te mate... no deberías venir a verme...

Jane dio un trago con tristeza –Estoy en tu cabeza, tu eres la que me hace venir... además no es como que tenga otro lado donde estar. Acabaste con mi vida, Maura.

Un sollozo se hizo audible y pronto se convirtió en un incontrolable llanto de parte de la doctora que se terminó la mitad de vino de su copa en solo en trago –Y-Yo lo hice... yo... –. Jane se le acercó al instante para sostenerla entre sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo por su mal equilibrio, dejando que se aferrada a ella mientras le quitaba la copa de vino y la dejaba a un lado –Eras buena... y yo... f-fui a tu funeral... tanta gente dolida por mi causa...

La italiana negó dolorosamente y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo con dulzura –¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Maur.

-P-porque... porque... –. Dijo entre sollozos la cobriza que se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas –Porque era la única manera...

-¿La única manera?

-Si. Colin fue el primero en aparecer en mi vida... era mi hermano biológico paterno y lo encontré cuando llego a urgencias luego de que tu familia le disparada... –. Las lágrimas aumentaron –Lo mataron. Ustedes lo mataron...

Jane frunció el ceño –Eso no es cierto. En la ciudad ha habido un acuerdo de no agresiones entre irlandeses, chinos e italianos desde hace más de 10 años... la muerte es mala para el negocio...

Maura rio entre lágrimas –Porque no me sorprende...

La italiana le acariciaba la espalda con suavidad –¿De qué hablas?

-De él –. Soltó con rencor la doctora –Al saber que era mi hermano y que nadie reclamo su cuerpo, yo me encargue de su funeral. Nadie apareció más que Doyle... se presentó como si tuviera algún derecho sobre mi... me conto lo que se supone le paso a Colin y me pidió que lo ayudara a vengarse... –. Con evidente temor y enojo se aferró más a Jane –Y-yo me negué... una y otra vez... pero el me persiguió por semanas... el me amenazo... dijo que mataría a mis padres... no tuve opción... lo creía capaz...

Jane con mandíbula apretada asintió –Es bastante capaz...

-Oh Jane... lo siento, lo siento tanto... no tenía opción... aunque sentía algo por ti, no tenía opción... –. La italiana cerró sus ojos con dolor y se aferró más a la doctora que siguió llorando por un rato más.

Cuando las lágrimas cesaron y supuso que era el momento de partir. La italiana se puso en pie y con bastante esfuerzo cargo a la doctora que no dejaba de aferrarse a ella con todas sus fuerzas, la llevo hasta su habitación y con dulzura la deposito en la cama donde la cubrió con sus mantas a la vez que luchaba por zafarse.

Maura abrió levemente sus ojos –No me dejes...

-Estoy en tu cabeza. No puedo –. Susurro Jane, demasiado cerca de su rostro –Y tienes al señor faraón, él siempre me dirá cuando me necesites...

-… Y que te quiero –. Susurro la cobriza a la vez que se elevó lo necesario para que sus labios se tocaran por un momento antes de que el alcohol la venciera.

 _ **"... y Sueña"**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Cap 18**_

 _ **"Ponte de pie, estoy contigo"**_

Eso fue lo primero que le rondo por la cabeza de Maura en el instante en que abrió los ojos. Sentía su cabeza estallar pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, despertaba con una sonrisa y ánimos de levantarse a enfrentar un nuevo día, así lo hizo sin pensar en quedarse inmóvil por un rato tomando asiento con lentitud ya que aunque se sentía bien su cuerpo realmente no estaba tan feliz. Su cabeza le punzaba y con cierta confusión tardía miro a su alrededor notando que se encontraba en su habitación sin saber realmente como había llegado ahí pero no importaba, nada le importaba más que el casi tangible sonido de su voz en su interior.

Aun con el retumbe de su corazón causándole dolor aunque no fuera realmente audible, su voz aún estaba ahí y eso le hacia sonreir.

Una ducha tibia y ropa limpia era sin duda lo mejor para comenzar un nuevo día mostrando el entusiasmo que la inundaba, con cierta aversión en su rostro y bastante desesperación al cruzar por su vestidor que era todo un desastre con demasiadas cajas por doquier que ni siquiera recordaba de que eran pero sin duda era algo de lo que se encargaría aquella noche pero ahora no tenía más tiempo. No le gustaba ir medicada al trabajo, sentía que la volvía lenta pero con aquella punzada sin duda su mejor amiga era la aspirina a la que tal vez tuviera que ver al menos en una ocasión más para sobrevivir un largo turno.

Un poco de fruta y cereal para desayunar para que su estómago que aun luchaba con el vino se recuperada, a la vez que lo hacía comenzó a limpiar su cocina recogiendo las cinco botellas de la noche pasada y que ahora le hacía entender porque su cabeza retumbaba tanto. Salió a la calle teniendo la energía suficiente para su largo turno semanal pero apenas si sus tacones resonaron en la entrada de su casa cuando se detuvo de golpe, ahí en la acera sentado sobre el capo de su coche de lujo se encontraba Dennis con una brillante sonrisa y un ramo de flores frescas.

Lo miro con frialdad y negó en silencio para luego seguir con su camino a su auto, y antes de permitir que él se le acercara arranco a toda velocidad y simplemente se fue.

Se fue tratando de que su mente volviera a su lugar feliz. Volviera a ella.

 **vvvvvvvvvvv**

En un auto detenido en medio del bosque, su motor susurraba haciéndolo vibrar y gruñir en cada ocasión que el acelerador era pisado a fondo. Jane se hallaba en el interior, en el asiento del conductor con sus manos apretando el volante con todas sus fuerzas mientras su mirada perdida dejaba ver que tan lejos estaba su mente...

 _"¡Abajo!"_

 _"¡Por dañar a mi bebe!"_

... con claridad escucho su voz a su lado. Aun podía oler su horrible colonia impregnando todo, escucharlo masticar con la boca abierta y sus malos chistes...

 _"¡Hay un gordo!"_

... y las balas, el estruendo de las carrocerías chocando como si se encontrara de nuevo ahí. El olor a pólvora, el miedo y la visión del camión frente a ellos. Y a él saltando sobre ella arrebatándole el volante en el último instante.

Soltó de golpe el volante frente a ella a la vez que soltaba un resoplido y cerraba sus ojos con intensidad negándose a la imagen de la sangre y su rostro sin vida. Apago el auto y como si este se estuviera quemando, salió de él.

Una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro y su mano se posó sobre su costado mientras caminaba hacia una cabaña de cazador, pequeña y confortable que había sido hace poco remodelada aunque solo el interior haciendo que por fuera pareciera como algo abandonado. Entro con sigilo, mirando sobre su hombro mientras avanzaba hacia el piso superior, a su habitación donde al instante lanzo su chaqueta que se quitó con sumo cuidado a causa del dolor seguida por su camiseta de rock.

-¿De qué sirve tenerte oculta?

Jane se giró de golpe mostrando una nueva mueca –N-no sé de qué hablas...

-No me mientas. No a mí –. Dijo Nina a la vez que iba entrando en la habitación –Sé que saliste y sé a dónde fuiste... –. La italiana solo bajo la mirada –Demonios Jane. Te vi por los malditos monitores ¿Cómo se supone que te ocultemos cuando te empeñas en ir directo a la boca del lobo?

-Ella no es un peligro –. Susurro la morocha sin elevar su mirada.

La morena se acercó asintiendo –Lo mismo pensaste la última vez... Mírate. Maldita sea, Jane –. Le presiono el abdomen donde había una incisión aun colorada donde hace poco había puntos. El dolor fue instantáneo así como la reacción de doblarse casi por completo a la vez que se alejaba un par de pasos –¿Sientes eso? Eso te lo hizo ella... ella nos quitó a Gio. No lo olvides.

-No. No Nina. Eso es injusto... tú no sabes... –. Soltó Jane apresurada y torpemente mientras su amiga negaba sin parar.

-Lo sé. No olvides que esas cámaras tienen sonido y que yo las instale... Y no le creo... –. Nina negó con firmeza apretando sus labios y le dio la espalda –Y no confió en ella...

La italiana dio un paso hacia ella –Nina... la quiero...

-También lo sé... –. La morena volteo pero no la miro –Lo supe desde el momento en que me contaste que veías a alguien y te vi sonreir. Lo supe cuando mientras agonizabas en tu auto volcado con sangre por todos lados y Gio muerto a tu lado, tú la llamabas... lo he sabido y si fuera cualquier otra persona en el mundo te apoyaría pero no ella. No la hija de Paddy Doyle...

Jane bajo la mirada –Es Isles.

-Miéntanse cuanto quieran, Jane –. Retomo su andar para detenerse antes de cerrar la puerta del lugar –Pero al final del día, ella es una Doyle y tú una Rizzoli. Y de eso no van a poder escapar jamás.

Desapareció tras la puerta de madera que su amiga se quedó mirando mientras con dolor asentía en silencio a la vez que sus puños se apretaban.

 **vvvvvvvvvvv**

Susie estaba asombrada pero sobre todo encantada por haber recuperado a su tutora. Era evidente como la tristeza casi se había dispersado en su mirar y la vida había vuelto a su ritmo donde la agilidad era constante como alguna vez lo había sido, su trato con la gente volvía a ser atento y su concentración era tal que en ocasiones volvía a sorprenderse al estar a su lado ayudándole con un procedimiento mientras era cuestionada sobre nuevas técnicas o repaso de alguno. La doctora Isles había vuelto a la vida y el mundo a su alrededor lo notaba.

En el quirófano, Maura era precisa y cuidadosa pero ágil sin perder atención de los detalles como las imágenes de radiografía o vigilar solo con su oído el ritmo cardiaco mientras trabajaba. Y así fue por todo su turno.

Susie quiso agradecerle o encontrar las palabras de apoyo y admiración por su recuperación porque ella sabía. Sabía que su amiga había muerto y que desde entonces el sol se había opacado para su profesora. Ella sabía cuánto le había llorado y cuanto le había costado seguir pero sobre todo, ella sabía cuánto le amaba y como su corazón había sido destrozado profundamente.

Pero de nuevo, no tuvo palabras y cuando el fin del turno llego solo pudo decir –Que tenga una excelente noche, doctora Isles.

-Gracias e igualmente, residente Chang –. Respondió la cobriza con una leve sonrisa antes de desaparecer por el vestíbulo con sus tacones llamando las miradas de evidente embobamiento.

Con seguridad y preparando una lista de tareas para aquella noche, la mujer anduvo hasta su auto y cuando se detuvo frente a la portezuela para buscar en su bolso sus llaves. No pudo evitar recordarla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras le ofrecía su pastel de cumpleaños y tampoco pudo evitar rememorar sus labios contras los suyos o la agitación que su simple roce le causaron a su organismo pero entonces en una milésima de segundo recordó otro toque; suave y tierno, dulce y muy confuso donde se hallaba rodeada por su habitación y aferrándose a su cuello pero así como llego desapareció de su cabeza dejándola aturdida por ello pero no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo.

De golpe un cuerpo fue estrellado contra la cajuela de su auto, flores adornaron al suelo mientras en la oscuridad ella lograba ver como un hombre impactaba con su puño el rostro de otro que sin fuerza cayó al suelo donde siguió siendo golpeado.

-Llévenselo.

La voz de Paddy la sobresalto y confusa lo vio salir de entre las sombras acompañado por dos hombres más que se acercaron a cargar con el caído que inconsciente no lucho por liberarse pero la tenue luz le ilumino el rostro haciéndola salir de su aturdimiento.

-Déjenlo –. Soltó con firmeza dando un paso hacia el irlandés.

-No. Este imbécil no ha dejado de seguirte y estas bajo mi protección, le romperé las piernas para que se aleje –. Soltó con demasiada simpleza Paddy.

Maura camino hacia ellos con su mirar severo sobre su padre –Es un amigo. No quiero que lo hieras...

-Es una amenaza... –. Gruño el hombre pero al voltear y encontrarse firmemente encarado por su hija dejo ir un resoplido. Volteo hacia sus hombres –Tírenlo por ahí, que parezca un robo.

Los hombres solo asintieron y se alejaron sin que la mujer les quitara los ojos de encima pero al ver cómo le subían como pasajero supuso que estaría bien, entonces fue que su atención volvió a su padre. Lo miro con frialdad y desprecio crudo que solo causo una leve sonrisa gustosa en este.

-Me has estado vigilando ¿Por qué?

Paddy le acaricio la mejilla casi con solo un roce del que esta se apartó retrocediendo un paso sin que sus facciones se inmutaran –Eres mi hija... siempre velo por ti –. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la oscuridad.

Maura resoplo –No tienes...

-Ese no me gusta. Lo haces desaparecer o lo hago yo...

Soltó el irlandés con firmeza antes de subir a su auto que al momento arranco para perderse entre las calles de la ciudad dejando a la cobriza desconcertada por su actitud y a la vez preocupada por su evidente estadía en su cercanía.

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

Sentada frente a los monitores, Nina se encontraba perdida en sus memorias.

Recordando perfectamente su llanto infantil, los golpes en casa por cualquier razón o el silencio en la escuela solo por una muy evidente. Fue despreciada por todo el que conocía y la vida era demasiado oscura hasta que esa niña larguirucha se le acerco en el parque, con inocencia reflejada en su brillante sonrisa y su honestidad en cada risa haciéndole conocer lo que era el aprecio. Su familia le había adoptado al poco tiempo, su madre le hizo con sus propias manos su primer pastel de cumpleaños y por el resto de su vida era la única que había conocido como tal; sus hermanos torpes y escandalosos jamás le habían mirado como los demás chicos del barrio y en poco tiempo también se volvieron su familia, y su padre la abrazaba y cuidaba como a su hija. Junto a ellos tenía una familia y como ellos, se rompió cuando esta fue destrozada.

Aun podía ver la sangre en el césped y el cuerpo de Frankie Jr aferrado por los brazos de Angela que lucho para que nadie lo apartara, aun podía verla recostada sobre el pecho de su padre siendo la ocasión en que mucha impotencia domino su ser así como la rabia. Juntas habían sobrevivido pero no olvidaban, trataron de ser policías con solo un pensamiento posible, una meta que no les dejarían cumplir. No importo, juntas habían seguido buscando hasta que Leone intercedió haciéndolas entender toda la sangre que sería derramada si buscaban venganza y aunque no basto para silenciar su dolor, lo entendieron. Juntas habían estado toda su vida y eso jamás cambiaría, estaba segura...

Con ello en mente dejo escapar un suspiro y susurro –No confió en ella.

Jane a su espalda sonrió levemente, sin ser sorprendida porque ella supiera que estaba ahí. Siempre lo sabía –Lo sé...

-Tengo miedo –. Confeso la morena sin voltear a verla.

-Yo también –. Jane camino hasta ella y se recargo en el escritorio sin mirarla aunque casi la encaraba –No puedo evitar quererla, Nina. He tratado y tratado, y nada funciona.

-Lo sé.

En un instante el doblegado semblante de la morocha se endureció y apretó sus puños –No te equivoques. No soy tan idiota para olvidar lo que hizo y que por su causa Gio ya no está.

Nina asintió y le miro –Entonces ¿Qué harás?

-Aún no se pero estoy segura de que la hare sufrir aunque se me parta el corazón –. Escupió Jane con odio y luego comenzó a andar hacia la puerta –Gio lo vale.

-¿Y tu amor? –. Pregunto Nina viéndola partir.

A la lejanía y casi en soledad su semblante se oscureció con dolor. Jane suspiro negando hablando solo para si –No vale tanto...

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **Como ya es mi costumbre. Mañana 19 u hoy, es mi cumpleaños y me gusta festejar lanzando actualizaciones necesarias. Trabajar en una trama mas seria de lo que estoy acostumbrada me esta costando un poco de tiempo porque me gusta que todo sea creible así que espero que disculpan mi lentitud, también espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben que feliz con sus comentarios así que no se corten xD**

 **Saludos y feliz día de la revolución.**

 **PD. Para los NO mexicanos. El día 20 de noviembre de 1910 se dio inicio a la revolución mexicana para liberarse del capitalismo y explotación de la burguesia y por supuesto, librarnos del presidente autoelecto por demasiado tiempo. Don Porfirio Diaz.**

 **No sirvio de mucho pero al menos se intento.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Cap 19**_

El golpe de los tacones hizo que algunas miradas se elevaran pero fueron contadas y la mayoría casi al instante volvieron a apartarse. Eso no le importo a la mujer que con seguridad avanzo por el restaurante hasta subir a la zona privada donde no resalto con su traje de oficinista y su portafolio colgando de su mano. Tomo asiento en uno de los privados y aguardo a que alguien del servicio se aproximara, por supuesto que no tardo.

-Bienvenida al palacio de oro –. Saludo amablemente una joven vistiendo un tradicional vestido oriental de trabajo. Elegante, simple y practico al ser con pantalones ocultos. Dejo el menú en la mesa a un lado de la mujer y posiciono los palillos frente a ella –¿Desea ordenar algún aperitivo?

Nina le sonrió amablemente –Estoy esperando a mi socio, así que esperare un poco.

La joven asintió –¿Qué le parece un poco de té?

-Sería estupendo.

La mesera sonrió satisfecha y se apartó con rapidez. La morena la observo alejarse y en silencio siguió en lo suyo. Observando cada tanto a su alrededor mientras sacaba su tablet de su maletín y comenzaba a leer documentos. O al menos eso parecía para los que se encontraban a su alrededor pero bajo la mesa su mano se deslizo bajo la silla. Con la punta de sus dedos y gran habilidad así como práctica, fijando un micrófono diminuto en la estructura tratando que sea en lo más oculto pero a la vez que tenga una buena posición para que funcione como debe.

Presiono varios iconos en su tablet y reviso el correcto funcionamiento. Todo en orden y justo a tiempo. Su cita llego y ella le sonrió con amabilidad a la vez que le saludaba con la mano. El hombre se acercó con cierta duda visible en sus pasos y tomo asiento casi a la vez que la mesera volvía acercarse con una tetera pequeña, poco más grande que un puño de hombre grande. Con una sonrisa sirvió una taza para la mujer y ofreció una al hombre que acepto solo por compromiso. Se apresuró a retirarse.

Nina sonrió levemente con su mirar pero no con sus labios que ni se movieron –Buen día, señor Frost.

Barry la miro con duda. No sabía que esperar de esta mujer que de la nada casi lo había obligado a reunirse –Buen día, señorita West.

-Es un placer que se haya hecho un espacio para atenderme. Tranquilo. No le quitare demasiado de su tiempo.

-No es como si hubiera tenido demasiadas opciones –. Nina sonrió de lado antes de que sus labios fueran cubiertos por su taza.

-Es muy cierto. Quisiera disculparme por ello pero realmente no lo lamento. Me gusta resolver todo al momento y reunirme con usted es algo que había postergado demasiado. ¿Qué tal el negocio? ¿Demasiada carga de trabajo? ¿Hubo algún problema con las escrituras de la oficina a causa de su colega ausente?

Cada una de las preguntas fue tensando más y más a Barry hasta que simplemente golpeo la mesa con su taza, al dejarla en ella. Con sus ojos entrecerrados con enojo y fijos en la mujer hablo controlando su voz –Eso es algo que no le interesa ni es su problema.

Nina retrocedió en la silla pegando su espalda al respaldo a la vez que levantaba las manos y sonreía inocentemente –Tranquilo. Mi representado es un amigo cercano así que está preocupado porque todos los detalles vayan de la mejor manera.

-¿Y quién es este dichoso amigo? –. Susurro Barry con su ceño firmemente fruncido.

-Es un buen tipo, vera que le agradara señor Frost.

Se dio la vuelta a su maletín y saco un sobre grande que le entrego al confundido hombre que lo tomo solo por inercia. Nina le sonrió brillantemente a la vez que introducía su tablet en el maletín fijándose que se encontrara funcionando y le conecto un amplificador de señal en un simple movimiento. Se puso de pie y dio un leve movimiento como despedida.

-Espera. ¿Qué es todo esto?

La morena volteo a ver al hombre que se había puesto de pie para detenerla. Le sonrió con amabilidad –Todo lo que necesita para comunicarse. Espere la llamada después de que termine el partido de los Red Sox. Detesta interrumpir el sagrado tiempo de juego y luego se siente enérgico para trabajar.

Barry suavizo su semblante al instante. Un doloroso recuerdo se abrió paso en menos de segundo y las palabras se perdieron en su boca mientras su garganta se cerraba. Solo pudo ver en silencio como la mujer abandonaba el restaurante con sus tacones resonando a cada paso hasta que salió por la puerta principal con gran elegancia.

Se dirigió hacia un estacionamiento a la vuelta de la calle. Se acercó a una van de entrega blanca y abrió la puerta deslizante a la vez que se quitaba los tacones con enojo para luego lanzarlos al interior. Los siguió y con cierta ansiedad se apresuró a sacar su tablet y conectarla, sonriendo al instante en que vio cómo se sincronizaba sin ningún problema.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _"Ese no me gusta. Lo haces desaparecer o lo hago yo..._

 _-Es mi vida. No tienes ningún derecho de decir quién puede o no estar en ella –. Dijo Maura con frialdad._

 _-Soy tu padre._

 _-No. Eres un simple donante, no más –. Paddy endureció su semblante. Soltó un suspiro –Dejemos esto, hija. Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga con él?_

 _Miro hacia la cajuela por un instante con su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados –Denle una paliza. Lo suficiente para que olvide que estaba aquí conmigo pero no lo suficiente para que haya secuelas._

 _-Esa es una línea muy delgada._

 _-Lo es pero no dudo que conozcan el punto correcto –. Se dio la vuelta con simpleza y se apartó hacia su auto..."_

-Doctora Isles... doctora Isles...

Maura abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró en la sala de urgencias donde por fortuna todo se encontraba en calma. Susie Chang se encontraba a su lado entregándole un cuadro de análisis que en silencio la doctora acepto y comenzó a revisar, alejando su mente de sus recuerdos.

Siguió con su día, revisando a sus pacientes y atendiendo a los pocos recién llegados pero al final. Cuando ya se encontraba lista para volver a casa, con sus ropas elegantes y su bolsa de marca, se apareció en el piso de cuidados intensivo donde se acercó a una específica habitación donde los aparatos sonaban con normalidad.

Se asomó al interior y vio a Dennis tendido en la cama, con el rostro tan hinchado que era difícil reconocerle. Sus labios se apretaron con firmeza y aunque pensó en entrar al sitio no se atrevió.

Un colega al verla se acercó con duda –Buen día, doctora.

-Hola doctor Marks –. La cobriza lo miro un momento y luego volvió su mirar al enfermo –¿Qué tal esta?

-¿Paciente suyo?

Maura negó con seriedad –Amigo de la familia.

-Ya veo –. El doctor asintió y volteo hacia su paciente –Sorprendentemente creo que estará bien. Sus golpes son escandalosos y su le rompieron el vaso pero no parece que vaya a ver repercusiones.

-Me alegro. Espero que se mejore.

El doctor le sonrió al ver que daba algunos pasos para alejarse –Le mantendré informada.

-Le agradecería –. Respondió con frialdad la cobriza antes de alejarse despidiéndose solo con su mano que se elevó.


End file.
